


Passione Eterna

by Enedhil



Series: Fino Alla Fine Del Tempo [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, King Aragorn, M/M, Post-War of the Ring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn è diventato re di Gondor e ha sposato Arwen, ma continua ad amare Legolas ricambiato e con l'approvazione della sua regina. L'elfo di Bosco Atro, però, deve mantenere fede ad una promessa fatta tempo prima a Gimli e allontanarsi per un lungo periodo. Al suo ritorno troverà molti cambiamenti ed i due amanti dovranno affrontare ancora una volta il male per difendere il regno, le loro vite e il loro amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una promessa da mantenere

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  **~**~ PREMESSA ~**~**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  __Questa è la seconda parte di una tetralogia ^_^  
>  Ovviamente non siete obbligati a leggere la prima parte ma, di certo, la situazione dei personaggi può risultare un po' confusa se non viene fatto :P  
>   
> Non è una storia recente ma di una decina di anni fa, ma per quanto riguarda questi dettagli vi lascio il link all'introduzione della storia precendente “I Giorni della Verità” così potete avere un'idea precisa di ciò che leggerete:  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3645714>  
>   
> Detto questo, specifico anche qui che chiedo perdono per l'infinità smodata di puntini di sospensione ( @_@ me ne rendo conto ma all'epoca non potevvo farne a meno ahah ) e per l'elfico magari non completamente corretto.  
>   
> Buona lettura ^_^

 

 

**~ Capitolo 1: Una promessa da mantenere ~**

  
  
I raggi del sole iniziavano ad illuminare la stanza, dando vita ad un nuovo giorno, il vento caldo d’estate entrava dalla finestra, muovendo leggermente le lenzuola che ricoprivano dalla vita quel corpo candido e perfetto. Sulla schiena nuda ricadevano i lunghi capelli biondi, la testa era abbassata, il mento quasi sfiorava la spalla, la mano sinistra appoggiata sul cuscino. Era immobile ma no…non stava dormendo, i limpidi occhi blu profondi come il mare erano aperti e guardavano in lontananza il cielo, le nuvole che si muovevano lentamente. Sul pavimento erano sparsi diversi indumenti e due paia di stivali, come gettati senza alcuna attenzione.  
Uno stormo di uccelli passò velocemente davanti alla finestra e le labbra sottili accennarono un sorriso. Era mattina e la vita a Minas Tirith continuava come sempre da quando Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, era stato incoronato re di Gondor e aveva sposato Arwen, la bella figlia di Elrond, nel giorno di Mezza Estate, iniziando così una nuova era di pace e giustizia. I tempi dei festeggiamenti erano ormai terminati e tutti gli ospiti che si erano trattenuti fino a quel momento iniziavano a pensare alla partenza per fare ritorno alle proprie dimore.  
Una nuvola oscurò il sole per un attimo e gli occhi blu si chiusero, per poi riaprirsi seguiti da un sospiro. Partire, lasciare Gondor, lasciarlo… era quello che doveva fare, doveva tornare dalla sua gente, da suo padre e doveva anche mantenere fede ad una promessa e vedere quegli alberi che non esistono altrove nella Terra di Mezzo. Non per sempre, no, non avrebbe mai potuto allontanarsi da lui, ma era suo dovere ritornare dal suo popolo ora che il male era stato sconfitto e sentiva il bisogno di vedere quei luoghi, non sapeva perché, ma il suo cuore era consapevole che era giunto il momento.  
Un altro sospiro, questa volta più profondo… doveva parlare con lui, rivelargli le sue intenzioni, glielo aveva già accennato diverso tempo addietro, adesso però che il giorno si stava avvicinando, le cose diventavano sempre più difficili. Restare senza di lui, senza poter vedere il suo volto, senza sentire il suo corpo, la sua voce… chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
La porta si aprì, richiudendosi poi senza fare troppo rumore, sentì i passi avvicinarsi e il letto si mosse lentamente quando l’uomo si sedette di fianco a lui. Indossava soltanto una lunga vestaglia di velluto blu ricamata, stretta in vita da una cintura argentata, dai capelli castani scendevano ancora delle gocce d’acqua che ricadevano sul suo collo scivolando sul petto. Con una mano accarezzò i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, passando le dita lungo la piccola treccia che ne teneva raccolta una ciocca dietro all’orecchio. Sorrise, mai si era sentito così felice, sereno e mai aveva amato qualcuno in quel modo, perso completamente nella passione per quegli occhi blu che gli facevano dimenticare ogni cosa, per quella voce che avrebbe ascoltato per tutta la vita, per quel corpo che ad ogni più piccolo movimento era in grado di farlo fremere di desiderio, trasformandolo in uno schiavo della lussuria.  
Abbassò la testa e posò dolcemente le labbra sulla guancia, guardando il profilo di quel viso che tanto adorava, poi ripeté il gesto sull’orecchio e questa volta con la lingua ne sfiorò la punta. Vide vicino a sé il corpo del compagno tremare e i suoi occhi aprirsi  
“Non fare così Aragorn…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo “Lo sai che…”  
“Perché non dovrei?” disse il ramingo continuando a muovere la lingua nello stesso punto “E’ proprio perché ne conosco le conseguenze che voglio farlo…”  
“Fermati, veramente, devo parlarti…” continuò l’elfo, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
“Stai parlando… ed io ti sto ascoltando” bisbigliò l’uomo iniziando a succhiare la punta del suo orecchio.  
“Ricordi…” ma le parole di Legolas furono sostituite da un gemito, con la mano strinse forte il cuscino “Ricordi ciò che ti ho detto non molto tempo fa…” sentiva il corpo cedere ma doveva resistere, doveva dirglielo.  
“Certo che mi ricordo…” rispose Aragorn senza fermare la dolce tortura “…mi hai detto … ah … sì… Aragorn ancora… non fermarti… continua.”  
“Non…” lo interruppe l’elfo “Non intendevo quello…”  
“Si, scusa, vediamo…” disse il ramingo iniziando a muovere la mano sulla schiena di Legolas “Allora…sì, adesso ricordo, mi sussurravi…sì…così…più forte ti prego…”  
“Aragorn non quello…” disse Legolas alzando leggermente la voce, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso però, sentiva il volto in fiamme e non sapeva se erano per i movimenti dell’uomo su di lui o per le sue parole, in quei momenti non sempre faceva caso a ciò che diceva, anzi, perdeva completamente il controllo di tutto e ora che Aragorn stava ripetendo le sue parole, con lo stesso tono di voce, si sentiva in imbarazzo.  
“Ti riferisci forse alla volta successiva…” continuò l’uomo sorridendo, aveva notato che il volto del compagno si era improvvisamente tinto di rosso e la cosa lo divertiva “…o forse quella dopo ancora…” iniziò a baciargli il collo.  
“No, non mi riferivo a questa notte Aragorn…” disse l’elfo mettendosi improvvisamente a sedere.  
“Lo immaginavo…” sussurrò sorridendo il ramingo mentre sfiorava con l’indice la guancia destra di Legolas. Gli piaceva vedere la sua pelle chiara assumere quel colorito rosato soprattutto quando quella reazione era dovuta alle sue parole.  
“Ti ho messo in imbarazzo principe di Bosco Atro?” continuò fissandolo negli occhi. Legolas abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo.  
“Non devi aver paura di esprimere quello che provi, non è una vergogna lasciarsi andare alla passione…sai che ogni tua parola, ogni tuo sospiro mi fa impazzire…”  
Aragorn portò la mano dietro alla testa del compagno e si avvicinò a lui, posando la guancia sulla sua  
“…come sei caldo…” bisbigliò e con l’altro braccio lo strinse a sé.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, si stava perdendo di nuovo tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava ma subito gli tornò alla mente quel pensiero…doveva parlargli, non poteva più aspettare.  
“Aragorn ascoltami, ti prego, è importante…” disse cercando di allontanarsi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. L’uomo lo fissò preoccupato, perché usava quel tono?  
“Cosa succede?” chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
“Qualche giorno fa ho parlato con Frodo, lui e gli altri hobbit desiderano tornare nella Contea…” iniziò l’elfo.  
“Sì ne sono al corrente, Frodo ha parlato anche con Arwen e me tre giorni fa ed è quasi tutto pronto per la loro partenza. Questa sera Éomer, re di Rohan, ritornerà a Gondor per portare Théoden a riposare nel Mark e tutti noi lo accompagneremo, con noi verranno anche gli hobbit così percorreremo insieme un lungo tratto di strada fino ad arrivare alla Breccia di Rohan da dove proseguiranno con Gandalf, Celeborn e Dama Galadriel. Allora noi potremo ritornare qui, credo però che Gimli voglia tornare dal suo popolo e potrà passare attraverso la Foresta di Fangorn quando la raggiungeremo, se Barbalbero glielo permetterà…”  
A quelle parole Legolas abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo  
“Io e Gimli ci siamo fatti una promessa, te ne avevo già parlato diverso tempo fa, io visiterò insieme a lui le Caverne Scintillanti al Fosso di Helm e lui mi accompagnerà tra gli alberi di Fangorn…” le parole gli si fermarono nella gola, non riusciva più a continuare, alzò gli occhi e vide quelli azzurri di Aragorn che lo guardavano  
“Cosa vuoi dire Legolas?” sussurrò il ramingo, non riusciva a capire ma nonostante ciò una paura si stava facendo strada nella sua mente.  
“Aragorn io…” respirò profondamente come se fosse l’unico modo per fare uscire quelle parole “…non ritornerò qui…quando giungeremo alla Foresta di Fangorn io…l’attraverserò insieme a Gimli fino a raggiungere Bosco Atro ed il mio popolo…” Era riuscito a non abbassare lo sguardo mentre lo diceva e aveva visto un velo calare sul viso prima radioso dell’uomo.  
Aragorn sentì il cuore iniziare a battere prepotentemente, un nodo gli stringeva la gola impedendogli quasi di respirare  
“Vuoi…vuoi andartene? Vuoi lasciarmi?” bisbigliò con la poca voce che era riuscito a trovare.  
“No Aragorn, non voglio lasciarti, non lo farei mai, ma… sento il bisogno di vedere quei luoghi, qualcosa dentro di me mi sta dicendo che è giunto il momento e poi devo tornare da mio padre per qualche tempo, devo parlare con lui del nostro viaggio e devo assicurarmi che tutto vada bene… poi tornerò qui. Riesci a capire?” la voce di Legolas era dolce e per Aragorn la cosa era ancora più difficile da affrontare.  
“Io non…non ci riesco…” sussurrò l’uomo abbassando lo sguardo, non voleva farsi vedere debole ma sentiva molti sentimenti lottare tra di loro, rabbia, angoscia, tristezza  
“No Legolas, non riesco a capire…perché adesso? Io…ho bisogno di te…non puoi allontanarti così…per quanto tempo poi? Giorni? Mesi?…” sospirò cercando di trattenere le lacrime “Anni?…Mi lascerai per anni senza la tua luce?”  
“Io non so…non so quanto tempo servirà, ma ti giuro che tornerò il prima possibile, non è facile nemmeno per me pensare di vivere lontano da te, senza vederti, senza parlarti…” l’elfo gli accarezzò una guancia “Credimi…”  
“E allora non farlo…” disse Aragorn alzando la voce “Resta qui, manderò dei messaggeri a Bosco Atro per informare tuo padre e il tuo popolo su tutto quanto e visiteremo insieme le foreste quando sarò riuscito a riordinare il regno.”  
Le parole dell’uomo lo facevano tremare ma sapeva ciò che doveva fare  
“No Aragorn, devo andare adesso, non riesco a spiegarti perché ma… lo sento… sento che devo farlo…”  
“E non importa quello che sento io?” lo interruppe bruscamente il ramingo “Non voglio che tu te ne vada!”  
Legolas lo guardava e sentì il cuore stringersi per il dolore, gli occhi dell’uomo erano velati di lacrime ed era sua la colpa, lo stava facendo soffrire ed era una cosa che non poteva sopportare ma era inevitabile, per entrambi.  
“Non è una tua scelta…dipende da me…” sussurrò l’elfo. Aragorn lo guardò in silenzio e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia, si girò e si mise a sedere sul letto dando le spalle al compagno. Capiva, riusciva a capire tutto quanto ma era così difficile da affrontare, il solo pensiero di dover restare senza di lui anche solo per mesi lo faceva morire e cosa sarebbe successo poi? Se Legolas avesse trovato qualcun altro? Se si fosse dimenticato di lui? Per la prima volta nella sua mente iniziavano a farsi strada dubbi e insicurezze.  
“E’ vero…” disse a bassa voce senza voltarsi “Hai ragione, non dipende da me…” si alzò, raccolse i suoi vestiti e gli stivali e si diresse verso la porta.  
“Aragorn aspetta…” disse l’elfo.  
“…non posso obbligarti a restare ma sappi che io continuerò ad amarti nonostante la lontananza…” sussurrò il ramingo ma non riusciva a continuare, le lacrime erano troppo forti da controllare, aprì la porta e uscì.  
Legolas rimase immobile, nei suoi occhi oltre al dolore c’era il terrore per quello che aveva appena fatto, l’aveva allontanato, invece di restargli vicino quando ne aveva bisogno, ma era l’unico modo per dirgli quelle cose o forse no…poteva usare un tono diverso, essere più comprensivo…oramai però non poteva più tornare indietro, la cosa che lo spaventava di più in quel momento era di non poter passare con lui quegli ultimi giorni prima della partenza come sempre.  
  
  
Come preannunciato quella sera re Éomer di Rohan giunse a Minas Tirith insieme ad un gruppo di cavalieri del Mark e fu accolto da tutti quanti con grandi onori. Dopo essersi riposato e cambiato d’abito, fu accompagnato nel Merethrond, il Grande Salone delle Feste, dove gli altri ospiti lo stavano aspettando per iniziare la cena.  
“Bentornato a Gondor, re di Rohan” gli disse sorridendo Aragorn  
“E’ un piacere rivedervi…” rispose Éomer guardandosi intorno e sorridendo a tutti quanti, il suo sguardo però era continuamente attratto dalla splendida Dama al fianco del re.  
“Permettimi di presentarti la mia sposa, Arwen Stella del Vespro, figlia di Elrond mezzelfo” disse il ramingo.  
“E’ un onore, mia signora e mia regina” disse Éomer e lentamente le prese la mano baciandola.  
Arwen sentì un brivido in tutto il corpo, c’era qualcosa in quel cavaliere che riusciva a disorientarla, per la prima volta dopo molti anni sentì dentro di sé la stessa cosa che aveva provato quando aveva incontrato Aragorn.  
La cena era pronta e tutti gli ospiti si sedettero a tavola. Aragorn e Arwen erano a capotavola mentre al loro fianco sedevano Éomer e Gandalf, Celeborn, Elrond, Galadriel, Faramir, Éowyn, Gimli e Legolas e tutti gli altri invitati, compresi gli hobbit della Contea che però faticavano a raggiungere i propri piatti. Aragorn fece allora portare dei cuscini  
“Ah grazie, adesso sì che va meglio!” disse Pipino allungando un braccio per prendere il bicchiere che finalmente riusciva a raggiungere.  
Aragorn sorrise e si guardò attorno, incrociò per un attimo gli occhi di Legolas che erano sempre fissi su di lui, ma abbassò subito la testa. Éomer non riusciva più a distogliere lo sguardo dalla regina, non aveva mai visto una dama più bella e luminosa in tutta la sua vita, e la sua luce oscurava persino quella delle altre signore presenti nella sala, perfino Galadriel. Doveva dare ragione a Gimli, la bellezza della Dama del Bosco d’Oro era notevole ma niente in confronto ad Arwen, la notte aveva rinunciato ad una delle sue stelle più preziose mandandola sulla terra.  
Anche Arwen si sentiva attratta da quell’uomo, i suoi occhi profondi, i lunghi capelli scuri sciolti sulle spalle, dopo molto tempo non stava più pensando ad Aragorn ma ad un altro uomo, desiderava immensamente di poter restare sola con lui per parlargli, per conoscere i suoi pensieri, la sua anima.  
“Bene, è tutto pronto allora!” disse Gandalf “E’ giunto il momento di partire per tornare alle nostre dimore, anche se la cosa, devo ammetterlo, reca in me una certa tristezza, dover lasciare tanti amici per un lungo periodo...ma il nostro destino è questo, e tra di noi c’è qualcuno che desidera rivedere la propria casa più di ogni altra cosa…”  
Gli hobbit sorrisero annuendo.  
“E voi invece? Dove vi recherete una volta lasciato questo posto?” chiese Frodo guardando i Compagni che avevano affrontato con lui questa lunga avventura.  
“Io giovane hobbit, visiterò le Caverne presso il Fosso di Helm quando ci arriveremo e se Mastro Elfo manterrà fede alla sua promessa, lo stesso farò con la mia, seguendolo tra gli alti alberi della Foresta di Fangorn” disse Gimli guardando Legolas.  
“Certo amico mio, anche se il pensiero di tornare di nuovo in quell’oscurità non rallegra il mio cuore, l’ho promesso, e d’altro canto credo che anche tu non sia molto felice all’idea di camminare nei boschi…comunque è la strada che dobbiamo percorrere per tornare dalla nostra gente…” disse l’elfo sorridendo al nano che sedeva davanti a lui.  
A quelle parole Arwen alzò lo sguardo e fissò Legolas  
“Quindi…non resterai con noi a Minas Tirith? Non tornerai qui quando il viaggio sarà finito?” non voleva dirlo, ma le parole uscirono da sole dalle sue labbra.  
“Certamente tornerò ma… non subito, ho dei doveri verso il mio popolo e verso mio padre, quando tutto sarà sistemato raggiungerò di nuovo Gondor…” rispose l’elfo e istintivamente guardò versò Aragorn che però teneva gli occhi bassi sul piatto.  
Arwen continuò a fissarlo ma questa volta non parlò, ma i suoi pensieri lo raggiunsero lo stesso.  
“Hai intenzione di lasciarlo così? Io ti capisco ma non so come lui affronterà questa cosa, ha bisogno di te, delle tue parole, del tuo sostegno, soprattutto adesso che i doveri di re si stanno facendo più incombenti…”  
“Arwen, lo so ma devo…”  
“Sì Legolas, non devi spiegarlo a me, comprendo benissimo, ma non immagino come vivrà senza di te…quanto tempo starai lontano?”  
“Non posso dirtelo, ignoro ciò che troverò nella mia terra ma farò di tutto per tornare al più presto…Anni…”  
“Anni? Sarà difficile per entrambi ed io…non so se riuscirò ad aiutarlo, è un uomo forte ma la sua forza deriva anche da te, dal tuo amore…non so se sarò in grado di sostenerlo per così tanto tempo…torna presto Legolas, ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedere…”  
I loro pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di Aragorn  
“Bene, ora che abbiamo finito di cenare possiamo festeggiare gli ultimi momenti che passeremo insieme, che la musica possa allietarvi in queste ore…”  
Tutti i presenti si alzarono e si sparpagliarono in vari gruppi per la sala, alcuni ballavano tra loro, altri discutevano…al tavolo erano rimasti il re, la regina, Éomer e Legolas.  
“Scusatemi…” disse Aragorn “Devo sbrigare alcune faccende…” e si alzò dando un lieve bacio sulla fronte alla sua sposa per poi uscire velocemente dalla stanza.  
Legolas rimase fermo, il cuore gli batteva, non l’aveva nemmeno guardato.  
“Mia regina…” disse Éomer rompendo il silenzio che si era creato “Posso avere l’immenso onore di ballare con la stella più brillante dell’intero firmamento?”  
Arwen sorrise e annuì alzandosi in piedi, allungò una mano verso l’uomo che subito la strinse nella sua. Prima di voltarsi guardò ancora una volta Legolas  
“Vai da lui…non lasciare che si allontani così, sta soffrendo e sei tu l’unica persona che può farlo stare meglio…”  
“Ma è colpa mia, soffre per colpa mia e non riesco a perdonarmelo…”  
“Lo so ma non puoi perderlo, non puoi andartene senza che tra di voi le cose si siano sistemate...è molto orgoglioso e si sta comportando così perché crede di fare la cosa giusta, crede che se vi lasciate in questo modo per lui poi le cose saranno più facili ma…si sbaglia. Vai Legolas…salvalo da se stesso”  
  
  
L’elfo rimase per un attimo seduto a guardare Arwen ed Éomer ballare, poi si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla stanza. Dove poteva essere? Quando erano a Lothlórien i posti erano limitati ma in quel castello...tutte quelle stanze, quei corridoi, per non parlare poi dell’immenso giardino.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di percepire qualche rumore ma in ogni angolo echeggiava la musica che proveniva dal Salone delle Feste. Iniziò a correre lungo i corridoi fino a quando passò davanti ad un portone socchiuso che dava su un grande balcone al piano terra. Si fermò di colpo riprendendo fiato, solitamente gli elfi non sono disturbati dai cambiamenti di temperatura ma quella sera faceva veramente caldo e nonostante indossasse solo una tunica leggera di un verde chiaro sopra ai pantaloni, sentiva il corpo scottare e il sudore iniziare a scivolare lungo il volto.  
Quando si sentì tornare alla normalità aprì di più la porta e uscì sul balcone. Sulla destra c’era un grande tavolo di marmo circondato da alcune sedie e sulla sinistra due panchine anch’esse di marmo. Appoggiato al balcone c’era lui, il re di Gondor vestito con una lunga tunica nera sulla quale erano ricamate delle foglie argentate che risplendevano sotto i raggi della luna. La calda brezza estiva gli muoveva dolcemente i capelli e asciugava le lacrime che scendevano dal suo bel viso.  
“Perché ti comporti così?” sussurrò Legolas richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
“Non so a cosa ti riferisci…” rispose Aragorn senza voltarsi.  
“Lo sai invece…non mi hai più parlato da questa mattina, ogni volta che cercavo i tuoi occhi tu abbassavi lo sguardo e adesso non mi degni più nemmeno di quello…” continuò l’elfo facendo alcuni passi verso di lui.  
“Beh, tra qualche giorno te ne andrai non so chi sta facendo la cosa peggiore…” disse l’uomo accennando un sorriso nervoso.  
“Non trattarmi in questo modo Aragorn, parli come se lo facessi apposta per ferirti…” continuò Legolas.  
“E non è così? Sai benissimo come mi sento e nonostante questo partirai in ogni caso” la voce del ramingo era sempre più bassa.  
“L’ultima cosa che vorrei e vederti soffrire ma devo fare questo viaggio…poi resterò con te per sem…”  
“Zitto…non dirlo…” lo interruppe Aragorn alzando la voce.  
“Perché?…Perché non devo dirlo?” disse l’elfo “E’ la verità, lo so che stai male per causa mia e vorrei tanto che tu capissi…” sospirò profondamente “…io provo lo stesso dolore…ti amo Estel…ma devo fare questa cosa e…”  
“Basta…smetti di torturarmi…” sussurrò l’uomo “…lasciami solo…” le lacrime rigavano il suo volto “…vai via…ti prego…”  
“Aragorn…” bisbigliò Legolas cercando di avvicinarsi a lui, allungò una mano per toccargli la spalla ma…  
“Vattene Legolas…” gridò il ramingo cercando di soffocare il pianto. L’elfo indietreggiò, sentì un nodo alla gola e il blu intenso dei suoi occhi fu ricoperto da un velo trasparente, non sapeva cosa fare, si sentiva completamente perso dopo quelle parole. Vedeva il corpo di Aragorn tremare, scosso dai singhiozzi.  
“Come desideri…” sussurrò e voltandosi mise una mano sulla maniglia del portone.

 


	2. Namárië

 

“No…” sussurrò di nuovo fermandosi, non poteva rinunciare a tutto adesso “Non andrò via…” e con quelle parole andò a sedersi sul tavolo di marmo appoggiando i piedi su una sedia davanti a sé. “Resterò qui fino a quando non ti deciderai a dirmi cosa ti sta succedendo…” e con calma incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
Aragorn respirò profondamente e con una mano si asciugò il volto prima di girarsi. Quando lo vide gran parte della rabbia che provava svanì, era così bello sotto la luce della luna, quegli occhi blu, quell’espressione decisa sul volto…gli tornarono alla mente le notti passate con lui tra gli alberi, nel bosco di Lothlórien, quando rimanevano soli cancellando tutto il resto, isolandosi da tutto e da tutti. Ma il dolore, anche in quei momenti, quando l’idea di doverlo perdere per andare incontro al proprio destino lo faceva stare male…e Legolas aveva sofferto, molto, quanto lui o forse di più, per la prima volta lo aveva visto piangere, l’elfo forte e coraggioso che conosceva aveva pianto per lui, perché sapeva di non poter fare niente per cambiare il destino. Poi però qualcosa era successo, la sorte aveva sorriso ad entrambi permettendo loro di stare insieme e adesso le stesse paure, lo stesso dolore di allora, non riusciva ad affrontarlo di nuovo…  
“Non guardarmi in quel modo…ti prego…” sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi. Quello sguardo che gli faceva perdere la ragione, era troppo, non poteva sopportarlo in quel momento.  
“Cosa vuoi da me Legolas? Dimmelo…” disse avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.  
“Che cosa ti aspetti che faccia? Sei venuto da me dicendo... Aragorn me ne vado per qualche tempo ma stai tranquillo, tornerò…”  
Legolas lo fissava senza dire una parola, avrebbe voluto parlare ma non ci riusciva, nonostante il caldo sentiva dei continui brividi lungo la schiena.  
“Ma certo vai pure, io resterò qui ad adempiere ai miei doveri di nuovo re… ah e non preoccuparti ce la farò a vivere senza di te per…” chiuse gli occhi per un attimo come se non volesse dire quella parola “…anni, senza ascoltare i tuoi pensieri, senza le tue braccia che mi stringono, senza… vai pure Legolas, riuscirò a vivere senza il tuo amore. È questo che volevi?”  
Si fermò davanti all’elfo sospirando  
“Vuoi che dica questo?”  
Legolas non rispose, non poteva, si sentiva malissimo perché sapeva che tutta quella situazione era dovuta a lui, ma doveva andare. Gli occhi di Aragorn si stavano di nuovo riempiendo di lacrime.  
“Beh…non posso, non è vero…non ci riesco Legolas, credevo di essere forte ma non lo sono, sono debole…” la voce di Aragorn era più alta adesso, mise le mani sullo schienale della sedia dove Legolas appoggiava i piedi e abbassò la testa per un istante.  
“Non ce la faccio…” disse alzando gli occhi su di lui. Ma quegli occhi…lo sguardo dell’elfo sembrava volergli dire ‘Ci riuscirai…ce la puoi fare…’  
“Non guardarmi così maledizione!” gridò e violentemente strinse i pugni sulla sedia gettandola di lato contro il muro. Legolas spaventato per quel gesto si alzò di scatto in piedi appoggiando le mani al bordo del tavolo. Perché quella reazione? Cosa aveva fatto?  
“Non ci riesco!” gridò di nuovo il ramingo, le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.  
“…non ci riesco…” disse ancora, abbassando la testa, ma questa volta era un sussurro “…non ci riesco…” e ripetendolo si lasciò cadere in ginocchio.  
Legolas respirava velocemente ma quando vide l’uomo inginocchiato davanti a sé la paura diminuì anche se non passò del tutto.  
“Estel mi dispiace…” sussurrò e timidamente allungò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, temeva in uno scatto violento ma no, Aragorn si avvicinò a lui appoggiando il viso contro il suo ventre e con le braccia gli cinse la vita stringendolo forte.  
“L’ultima cosa che volevo era farti soffrire, vederti così è tremendo…io…forse non lo vedi ma sto male…il dolore che sento al cuore è atroce…l’idea di vivere anche un solo giorno senza di te mi fa morire…e il pensiero che tu soffrirai per colpa mia durante tutto questo periodo… se solo ci fosse un altro modo. Credimi ci ho pensato a lungo ma mio padre deve rivedere me non…”  
“Lo so Legolas…” bisbigliò il ramingo continuando a tenere la testa bassa “Lo capisco…riesco a capire tutto quanto, anch’io agirei nel tuo stesso modo…è solo che…l’Uomo che c’è in me ha preso il sopravvento…” a quelle parole alzò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi dell’elfo e vide che erano velati di lacrime.  
“E’ così difficile…non so se ci riuscirò mio principe…vorrei prometterti che starò bene, che affronterò ogni giorno, ogni mese con la stessa forza con cui ho affrontato quelli passati…ma non posso…”  
“Non devi promettermi niente Aragorn, io ti conosco, conosco il tuo cuore e la tua anima e so che ci riuscirai anche se adesso non lo credi possibile, dimmi solo che quando tornerò tu sarai ancora qui…perché…” le parole dell’elfo furono interrotte dalle lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere.  
“Io sarò qui Legolas…ti giuro che quando tornerai io sarò qui ad aspettarti” sussurrò il ramingo accennando un sorriso “Perché stai tremando?”  
Legolas sorrise alzando le spalle.  
“Non lo so…” bisbigliò “Alzati…avanti…sei il re non puoi inginocchiarti davanti a me, potrebbe passare qualcuno e vederci…”  
“Nessuno può entrare in questa parte di giardino, solo Arwen ed io abbiamo la chiave del cancello ed è l’unico modo per accederci…” disse Aragorn “…in ogni caso…non mi interessa…non esiste nessun re quando siamo insieme…”  
L’elfo lo guardava sorridendo mentre gli accarezzava una guancia  
“Io sono un tuo umile servitore…” continuò l’uomo coprendo con la sua la mano del compagno  
“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine…farei qualsiasi cosa per te”  
“Qualsiasi?” gli chiese Legolas. Il ramingo annuì.  
“Baciami Estel…ti prego…” sussurrò dolcemente.  
“Oh Legolas quanto ti …” disse Aragorn, ma non riuscì a finire la frase, la voglia di abbracciarlo era troppa, così senza farselo ripetere si alzò di scatto in piedi e lo strinse tra le braccia baciandolo con passione, muovendo con forza la lingua insieme alla sua. Era dalla notte precedente che non sentiva più il suo calore ed ora iniziava a odiarsi per averlo allontanato tutto il giorno, quella molto probabilmente sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbero potuto stare insieme. L’indomani sarebbero partiti con gli altri e allontanarsi dal gruppo, per lui, re di Gondor, sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Entrambi sentivano sulle labbra dell’altro il sapore salato delle lacrime che fino a pochi attimi prima avevano bagnato i loro volti.  
“A volte mi chiedo…” sussurrò Aragorn accarezzando i capelli biondi dell’elfo e continuando a passare le labbra sulle sue “…se è possibile amare così tanto qualcuno…se è normale che ogni giorno mi svegli perché so di trovarti al mio fianco. Dimmi mio principe, credi sia possibile vivere per qualcuno?”  
“Io so solo che da quando stiamo insieme la parola vita ha assunto un nuovo significato per me…Ho passato secoli su questa terra ma solo da quella notte ho iniziato a vivere veramente, ad amare veramente a…soffrire veramente” rispose Legolas chiudendo gli occhi, sentiva le mani dell’uomo che gli accarezzavano la schiena. Poi un pensiero…quella sera, forse sarebbe stata l’ultima, non avrebbe più sentito il suo corpo fino al ritorno.  
“Aragorn…” disse riaprendo gli occhi “Hai detto…ogni mio desiderio…”  
“Sì…qualsiasi cosa mio principe…” rispose sorridendo il ramingo. Non voleva più parlare, sentiva il corpo bruciare per la vicinanza con quello dell’elfo ma era così bello ascoltare la sua voce, tra pochi giorni ne sarebbe rimasto solo il ricordo.  
“Amami…” sussurrò Legolas guardandolo intensamente “Amami…qui…adesso…”  
Aragorn non riusciva a credere a quelle parole, il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più forte e, come se avesse perso il controllo sul suo corpo, spinse Legolas contro il tavolo di marmo, baciandolo ardentemente mentre gli slacciava la tunica.  
L’elfo, sorpreso da tanta forza, non poté far altro che sedersi di nuovo e lentamente aprì il lungo abito del ramingo facendolo scivolare a terra. Pochi attimi dopo sentì sul petto le mani di Aragorn e sul collo la sua lingua.  
“…voglio essere tuo…” bisbigliò Legolas e istintivamente incrociò le gambe dietro al corpo dell’uomo stringendoselo contro “…voglio sentire il tuo amore…prima di andare…”  
Il ramingo non riusciva più a controllarsi, non era la prima volta che l’elfo usava la sua aggressività ma non così…quei gesti lo facevano veramente impazzire e quelle parole…per i Valar…il modo in cui le diceva. Lo abbracciò, succhiandogli dolcemente la punta dell’orecchio e iniziò a muovere il bacino, spingendo la propria eccitazione contro quella dell’elfo.  
“Estel…voglio…” sussurrò Legolas “…voglio sentirti…dentro di me…”  
Aragorn si fermò, dopo quelle parole, se avesse continuato con quei movimenti non avrebbe resistito oltre. Quanto gli piaceva, il suo elfo, timido e innocente che si trasformava completamente in quei momenti, adorava vederlo perdere il controllo…  
“Non puoi dirmi queste cose…” disse sorridendo “…in questo modo poi…conosci l’effetto che hanno su di me…”  
“Ma…” disse Legolas, subito però fu interrotto da un bacio.  
“Shh…a volte mi fai veramente perdere la ragione…” sussurrò Aragorn “Sdraiati per un momento…”  
L’elfo lo guardò, come indeciso, ma poi si lasciò cadere lentamente sulla lastra di marmo. Nonostante la temperatura elevata di quel periodo il tavolo era molto freddo, riusciva a percepirlo anche attraverso la tunica.  
“Perfetto…” bisbigliò il ramingo un attimo prima di prendere il compagno per la vita e tirarlo verso di sé.  
Gli occhi di Legolas si erano persi per qualche istante nel cielo stellato sopra di lui, era così limpido quella notte e la luna risplendeva come un grande diamante, ma il gesto di Aragorn lo riportò subito alla realtà. Alzò leggermente la testa, aveva sentito l’uomo dire qualcosa ma non aveva capito, quando però vide le sue mani slacciargli i pantaloni, la riabbassò chiudendo gli occhi. Pochi attimi dopo sentì su di sé le labbra di Aragorn. Senza poter fare diversamente appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla sua testa spingendosi nella sua bocca.  
Il ramingo però si fermò e prese tra le sue le mani dell’elfo.  
“Alzati…” disse, tirandolo dolcemente per aiutarlo. Legolas ormai aveva completamente perso il senso della realtà e senza obbiettare si lasciò guidare dalle sue braccia.  
Aragorn si abbassò, gli tolse gli stivali e si rialzò prendendolo tra le braccia, costringendolo a mettersi in piedi, dopodiché gli sfilò i pantaloni, gettandoli poco lontano. Appena si alzò, l’elfo gli mise una mano dietro alla testa costringendolo ad un bacio appassionato. Il ramingo non si liberò dalla sua stretta per un lungo momento, ma appena Legolas si allontanò per riprendere fiato, gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita stringendolo a sé, mentre con l’altra mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe.  
“Ti fidi di me?…” gli sussurrò “Voglio che questa notte rimanga impressa nella tua mente fino al tuo ritorno…Voglio vederti piangere non per la tristezza ma per il piacere…”  
Legolas cercava di guardarlo per capire le sue intenzioni ma era difficile tenere gli occhi aperti ad ogni movimento della sua mano.  
“Lasciati andare Legolas…lasciati amare…”  
Improvvisamente i movimenti si fermarono, l’elfo lo fissò intensamente ma poco dopo sentì la mano di Aragorn scendere più sotto e un dito entrare in lui.  
“Ara…” bisbigliò Legolas stringendo le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, appoggiò la fronte alla sua senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri che lo fissavano, pochi attimi dopo un altro dito si aggiunse a quello precedente.  
“Dimmi se ti faccio male…” sussurrò il ramingo iniziando a muovere le dita lentamente dentro di lui. Catturò di nuovo le labbra dell’elfo e con lo stesso ritmo della mano iniziò a muovere la lingua nella sua bocca. Sentiva la mani di Legolas stringerlo e il suo respiro farsi più veloce, ad un tratto vide gli occhi blu dell’elfo spalancarsi, il suo corpo tremò violentemente, lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e dalle sue labbra aperte uscì un gemito.  
Aragorn lo strinse ancora di più sorridendo, e mosse di nuovo le dita nello stesso punto che aveva raggiunto.  
“Legolas…torna qui…torna da me…” bisbigliò, non era sicuro che l’elfo l’avesse sentito ma invece il compagno rialzò lentamente la testa appoggiandola sulla sua spalla.  
“…sono…qui…Estel…” le parole di Legolas erano intervallate da dei sospiri, non riusciva più a controllarsi, l’unica cosa che sentiva erano le dita di Aragorn dentro al suo corpo.  
Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi per un momento…i gemiti di Legolas, il suo respiro caldo sul collo, il suo corpo che tremava ad ogni movimento della sua mano…avrebbe voluto far durare quel momento in eterno…l’elfo che amava, completamente perso tra le sua braccia…  
“Aragorn…ti prego…non…” gemette Legolas “non…resisto più…ho bisogno…”  
“Sai…che potrei tenerti così per tutta la notte…” sussurrò Aragorn abbassando la testa per guardare il volto del compagno e l’espressione di puro piacere che vide lo fece rabbrividire, poteva esistere una creatura più bella e affascinante?  
“…mi…mi odi così tanto?…” chiese Legolas sorridendo ma il fiato gli venne a mancare quando l’uomo mosse le dita più velocemente “…Ara…ti prego…Oh…”  
“Io ti amo Legolas…Ti amo con tutto il cuore…” disse il ramingo ma non riuscì a finire la frase…  
“Allora dimostramelo…” sussurrò l’elfo alzando la testa e guardandolo dritto negli occhi “Amami…” le sue mani scivolarono sul ventre dell’uomo, slacciarono i pantaloni e iniziarono a muoversi su di lui “…adesso…”  
Aragorn non riuscì più a trattenersi, lo spinse di nuovo sul tavolo e non appena Legolas si sdraiò sulla lastra di marmo lo tirò a sé entrando con forza in lui. Iniziò a muoversi cercando di raggiungere ancora quel punto e quando sentì Legolas gridare il suo nome capì di averlo trovato. Non voleva che tutto finisse così presto ma quel calore e tutte le emozioni di quel giorno gli avevano fatto raggiungere il limite…  
Legolas si sentiva perso, perso in un mondo di passione e di amore, non riusciva più a sentire le gambe, incrociate dietro alla schiena di Aragorn ma non gli importava, il piacere che stava provando era così intenso da cancellare ogni altra cosa, aveva già fatto l’amore con lui molte volte ma quella sera era diverso…era incredibilmente meglio…le onde che lo scuotevano erano accecanti…Si strinse più forte a lui quando lo sentì muoversi velocemente e si lasciò andare…  
  
Aragorn ricadde esausto sopra di lui, accarezzando le gambe che ancora lo stringevano, quando riuscì a recuperare un po’ di fiato disse  
“Se…se mi lasci mio principe sarei felice di raggiungerti lì sopra…” sentì la stretta dietro di sé allentarsi e alzò la testa, lo vide respirare profondamente con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semiaperta, il suo corpo era ricoperto dal sudore della passione…mai prima d’ora l’aveva visto così. Ma poi notò un’altra cosa, sul suo viso…una lacrima stava scivolando dall’angolo del suo occhio…  
Si allontanò per pochi attimi e raccolse la sua tunica nera, poi salì sulla lastra di marmo e si sdraiò al suo fianco, ricoprendo entrambi con l’abito aperto.  
“Stai bene?” sussurrò dolcemente abbracciandolo.  
“Sì…” bisbigliò Legolas aprendo gli occhi “E’ stato così…”  
“Come?” chiese sorridendo Aragorn accarezzandogli la guancia.  
“Non…non riesco a trovare le parole…” disse a bassa voce come se non volesse farsi sentire.  
“Un elfo che non trova le parole per descrivere qualcosa…mi sorprendi sempre di più…”  
“Non prenderti gioco di me. Non l’avevi mai fatto prima…” lo interruppe l’elfo.  
“Cosa?” gli chiese il ramingo anche se conosceva già la risposta.  
“Lo sai…non mi avevi mai…toccato così. Perché proprio questa sera?”  
“Volevo aspettare il momento giusto e ricordi…ti ho detto che volevo vederti piangere per il piacere…” sussurrò Aragorn e passò un dito sul suo viso dove era scivolata la lacrima, poi lo avvicinò alle labbra dell’elfo e le sfiorò “Beh, a quanto sembra ho vinto…ci sono riuscito…”  
Legolas sorrise e mise una mano sulla sua guancia  
“Aragorn…mi amerai ancora quando tornerò?” la sua voce era dolce ma piena di tristezza.  
“Sì Legolas…non devi chiedermi queste cose…” rispose il ramingo fissandolo “Ti amerò più di adesso…se è possibile amare qualcuno più della vita stessa” lo strinse a sé baciandolo dolcemente.  
“Legolas…” continuò l’uomo interrompendo il bacio “Prometti che tornerai da me ti prego…non appena potrai…promettimelo…”  
“Te lo prometto…” sussurrò l’elfo “Melin le Estel…a melithon le an uir…(Ti amo Estel e ti amerò sempre)” e con quelle parole lo baciò. Quel bacio fu lungo, dolce e sensuale, perché entrambi erano consapevoli che probabilmente sarebbe stato l’ultimo per molto tempo.  
  
Infine arrivò il giorno della partenza e tutti gli ospiti che erano rimasti per lungo tempo a Minas Tirith si misero in viaggio. Aragorn cavalcava al fianco di Gandalf e vicino a loro Frodo e Sam. Legolas invece era in sella ad Arod come sempre in compagnia di Gimli. Il suo sguardo era sempre rivolto verso il ramingo che quando poteva rallentava il passo per affiancarsi a lui, ma le uniche cose che potevano scambiarsi erano opinioni sul percorso che stavano facendo. Dopo quindici giorni di viaggio raggiunsero Edoras, attraversando i verdi campi di Rohan, dove fu preparato il funerale per re Théoden. Quando la cerimonia fu terminata, tutti si riunirono al Palazzo d’Oro dove iniziò la festa per l’incoronazione del nuovo re. Éomer continuava a guardarsi attorno cercando di non far notare a nessun che il suo sguardo era attratto come sempre dalla regina Arwen ma, con sua grande sorpresa, si accorse che proprio gli occhi della bella dama erano fissi su di lui in continuazione. Quando la festa si avvicinò alla fine si alzò in piedi e annunciò il fidanzamento tra Faramir e sua sorella Éowyn.  
Aragorn allora sorrise, almeno in quel momento il suo cuore aveva trovato un po’ di felicità nel vedere che la Dama di Rohan, colei che aveva sofferto per molto tempo a causa sua, aveva infine trovato la gioia.  
Quando la festa finì, coloro che dovevano continuare il viaggio si apprestarono a partire, Faramir rimase e lo stesso fece Arwen che dovette salutare per sempre suo padre Elrond.  
“Cosa succede?” chiese Legolas ad Aragorn quando lo vide in piedi con lo sguardo perso verso i colli.  
“Arwen ed Elrond si stanno dicendo addio, lei rimarrà qui e poi tornerà a Gondor, non verrà con noi…” rispose il ramingo.  
Dopo molto tempo Arwen li raggiunse.  
“Sei sicura di voler restare?” gli chiese Aragorn.  
“Sì…vorrei passare un po’ di tempo qui se non hai niente in contrario mio re…” gli rispose sorridendo. L’uomo annuì.  
“Addio Legolas…ritorna presto…” sussurrò Arwen abbracciandolo. Quando si allontanò da lui lo fissò per un lungo istante senza parlare.  
“Restagli vicino ti prego Arwen…”  
“Cercherò di fare il possibile, il mio amore per lui è forte ma è del tuo che ha bisogno…”  
  
Il gruppo ripartì nuovamente e raggiunse il Fosso di Helm. Durante il percorso Aragorn guardava spesso in direzione di Legolas ma la maggior parte delle volte lo sguardo dell’elfo era rivolto verso il basso.  
“Eccoci Mastro Elfo, è giunto il momento di mantenere la tua promessa…” disse Gimli incamminandosi verso l’entrata delle Caverne Scintillanti.  
Legolas accennò un sorriso e lo seguì, prima però si girò verso Aragorn e lo guardò per un lungo momento.  
Il ramingo rimase fuori dalle caverne per tutto il tempo mentre gli altri si riposavano disperdendosi in giro ma rimanendo comunque nelle vicinanze, per un po’ rimase a guardare gli hobbit riuniti attorno a Merry che rimirava tra le mani il corno donatogli da Éomer ed Éowyn. Finalmente sentì la voce di Gimli e li vide tornare. Guardò Legolas preoccupato, c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, sapeva che non amava l’idea di ritornare in quel posto.  
“Allora Mastro Elfo cosa ne pensi?” chiese il nano sorridendo.  
“Credo che sia tu l’unico in grado di trovare parole adatte a descriverle amico mio…” sussurrò l’elfo “Ora scusatemi…” e si voltò allontanandosi velocemente.  
“Ma cos’è successo Gimli?” gli chiese Aragorn seguendo con lo sguardo Legolas.  
“Non lo so, non ha detto una parola…è la prima volta che un Nano sconfigge un Elfo in una competizione verbale…comunque ora rechiamoci a Fangorn, anche io devo mantenere la mia promessa” rispose Gimli.  
Aragorn si guardò attorno, nessuno sembrava interessato al loro discorso così, non appena il nano si fu allontanato si incamminò nella stessa direzione presa dall’elfo poco prima. Lo vide appoggiato ad un albero, non molto lontano, la testa alzata e gli occhi blu aperti che fissavano il cielo azzurro.  
“Legolas cosa succede?” disse “Stai bene?”  
“Ora sì…” sussurrò l’elfo “Ma là dentro… oh Aragorn…non riuscivo a sopportarla, mi toglieva il respiro, nonostante l’ampiezza…”  
“Cosa Legolas?” chiese il ramingo avvicinandosi a lui.  
“L’oscurità, il buio, era così opprimente…alzavo gli occhi ma vedevo solo roccia, mi sentivo in trappola…” rispose Legolas respirando profondamente “Anche adesso la sento ancora…forse perché il mio cuore è colmo di tristezza, non riesco a liberarmene…”  
Aragorn continuava a guardarlo, non riusciva a comprendere in pieno le sue parole, anche se lo conosceva bene gli Elfi hanno un modo di vedere le cose diverso da quello Umano, ma capiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Posso fare qualcosa? Se posso aiutarti…io non capisco completamente ma…” disse l’uomo.  
“No, devo farcela da solo…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo “Però…se puoi…” si guardò attorno prima di continuare “Puoi abbracciarmi Aragorn?”  
Il ramingo sorrise e lo strinse tra le braccia, accarezzandogli la testa, poi si ricordò di non essere poi così lontano dagli altri ma…era solo un abbraccio, se qualcuno li avesse visti avrebbe trovato una scusa qualsiasi, erano amici in fondo, aveva visto molte volte Frodo e Sam abbracciarsi, non c’era niente di male…  
Respirò profondamente e sentì il profumo di Legolas…aveva abbassato la testa appoggiandola sulla sua spalla, l’elfo era di poco più alto di lui e le labbra del ramingo ora potevano quasi sfiorare il suo collo. Non doveva farlo…non doveva…ma l’istinto prese il sopravvento, dolcemente baciò la pelle candida…  
“No…” sussurrò l’elfo “Non…”  
“Si…scusa…” disse il ramingo inclinando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, vide però che il compagno stava sorridendo “Va meglio?” e avvicinò le labbra alle sue fino a sfiorarle. In quel momento Legolas spalancò gli occhi…delle voci…anche Aragorn ora le sentiva ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui…solo un bacio…ancora un bacio prima di dirgli addio…  
L’elfo rialzò leggermente la testa e guardò in lontananza per pochi attimi, poi mise una mano dietro alla testa dell’uomo stringendolo a sé e baciandolo ardentemente. Aragorn rimase sorpreso dalla sua reazione ma appena sentì il dolce sapore delle sue labbra la mente lo lasciò, dimenticando ogni cosa…anche le voci che si stavano avvicinando sempre di più…  
Quando, con molte difficoltà, dovette allontanarsi da lui per respirare, si voltò…  
“Dovremmo andare…o meglio…dicono…Gandalf dice che è il momento di rimettersi in viaggio…” disse Frodo velocemente guardandoli sorridendo. Al suo fianco c’era Sam che li fissava a bocca aperta ma con lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Arriviamo subito, grazie” disse Legolas sorridendogli a sua volta.  
“Va bene…forza Sam…torniamo…” ribatté l’hobbit mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Sam e trascinandolo via in tutta fretta.  
Aragorn si rigirò lentamente verso l’elfo con un’espressione stupita sul volto  
“Ma…”  
“Cosa?” chiese Legolas guardandolo divertito.  
“Come cosa….Sam!” rispose l’uomo alzando un braccio nella direzione che gli hobbit avevano preso “Non c’era solo Frodo c’era anche…”  
“Lo sa…” sussurrò l’elfo “Ci ha visti una notte, nei boschi di Lothlórien, mentre passeggiava con Frodo…l’ho letto nella sua mente pochi giorni dopo aver lasciato quel posto..”  
“E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?” ribatté l’uomo “Per curiosità, c’è qualcun altro a conoscenza della storia che potrebbe privarmi della corona?”  
Legolas sorrise, lo guardò negli occhi per un momento e vide il timore nel suo sguardo  
“No mio re…” bisbigliò “…il tuo regno è salvo” e si incamminò verso l’accampamento.  
Aragorn abbassò la testa ridendo, sapeva di non aver nulla da temere nulla né da Frodo né da Sam e tanto meno da Arwen, così seguì l’elfo raggiungendo gli altri quasi pronti per partire.  
  
Lasciarono il Fosso di Helm e si diressero a Isengard, durante il tragitto ammirarono ciò che gli Ent avevano fatto. Arrivarono quindi dove una volta si trovavano i cancelli, ora c’erano due grandi alberi e un lungo sentiero circondato dal verde conduceva fino ad Orthanc. Finalmente li raggiunse Barbalbero seguito da Sveltolampo. Tutti assistettero al discorso tra gli Ent e Gandalf, durante il quale Sveltolampo consegnò le chiavi di Orthanc al nuovo re.  
Legolas osservò per tutto il tempo i movimenti di Aragorn come per imprimerli nella memoria, il momento si stava avvicinando. Allora Barbalbero invitò i presenti ad attraversare la sua foresta per abbreviare il percorso, molti declinarono l’invito perché dovevano recarsi verso direzioni differenti ma l’elfo e il nano smontarono da cavallo.  
“E’ arrivato il momento di mantenere la tua promessa Gimli…” disse Legolas guardandolo “Con il permesso di Barbalbero attraverseremo la foresta fino ad arrivare nelle nostre terre…”  
“Certo, che nessuno possa dire in futuro che una promessa di un nano non è stata mantenuta…” ribatté Gimli “Anche se…non mi trovo a mio agio in mezzo a tutti questi alberi…Bene, addio giovani hobbit…” e con quelle parole abbracciò ad uno ad uno i piccoli amici che erano scesi da cavallo “Arriverete sani e salvi a casa e forse un giorno ci rincontreremo anche se temo che non potremo più riunirci tutti insieme”  
“Addio Gimli. Addio Legolas.” disse Gandalf “Confido che il destino abbia in servo per tutti noi un nuovo incontro ma per ora…vi lascio a farvi gli ultimi saluti…voglio vedere se qui vicino riesco a trovare un vecchio amico” e partì al trotto seguito da Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond e tutti gli elfi che salutarono con un gesto della mano prima di allontanarsi.  
“Eccoci allora alla fine della Compagnia dell’Anello. Addio Gimli.” disse Aragorn inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e abbracciandolo “Spero che un giorno tornerai con gli aiuti che mi hai promesso..."  
Il nano sorrise annuendo poi fece qualche passo tra gli alberi di Fangorn borbottando tra sé “Fosse per me resterei volentieri a Gondor…qui non si vede nemmeno una roccia…”  
Legolas nel frattempo stava salutando gli altri, quando arrivò a Frodo si abbassò abbracciandolo “Grazie…di tutto…” gli disse. Il piccolo hobbit sorrise senza dire una parola.  
L’elfo si alzò e si avvicinò ad Aragorn che assisteva alla scena sorridendo, si fermò a pochi passi da lui. Quando si guardarono negli occhi tutto intorno a loro scomparve, era il momento, dovevano dirsi addio.  
Legolas sentiva il cuore battere e le gambe indebolirsi, aprì la bocca per dire quella parola ma Aragorn lo prese tra le braccia stringendolo, una mano tra i suoi capelli e una dietro la schiena.  
“Ú awartho nin (Non lasciarmi)” sussurrò il ramingo chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che non doveva versare.  
“Estel…le…” disse Legolas passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e stringendolo a sua volta.  
“Iston ha (Lo so)” lo interruppe l’uomo respirando profondamente per sentire più che poteva il suo profumo “Melin le ernil nîn (Ti amo mio principe)”  
“A im melin le aran nîn (Ed io amo te mio re)” sussurrò l’elfo…non riusciva…non riusciva a lasciarlo… “Reno nin…Saes (Ricordati di me…ti prego)”  
“Legolas…firithon an le (Legolas…morirei per te)” bisbigliò Aragorn continuando ad accarezzare i capelli biondi, non li avrebbe più sentiti…morbidi, sottili scivolare tra le sue dita.  
“Ú…(No…)” disse l’elfo allontanandosi con difficoltà dal corpo dell’uomo per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi “Cuio…cuio anim (Vivi…vivi per me)” Quegli occhi azzurri…le sue labbra…gli sorrise, sentiva le lacrime farsi più vicine “Miqulo nin…(Baciami)” sussurrò, anche se sapeva che era impossibile.  
“Legolas im…” bisbigliò il ramingo, non poteva…non doveva davanti agli altri…prese tra le mani il volto dell’elfo e alzando leggermente la testa posò le labbra sulla sua fronte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Legolas respirò profondamente…doveva andare…  
“Hebithon annad lîn e chûn nîn (Custodirò il tuo dono nel mio cuore)” lo guardò negli occhi per un istante durante il quale il tempo sembrava essersi fermato…  
“Namárië…” sussurrò, allontanandosi da lui, prese le redini di Arod e si incamminò nella foresta seguendo le orme di Gimli, una lacrima però scivolò sulla sua guancia ma il vento che si alzò in quel momento la portò lontano.


	3. La festa

****

  
“Ma cosa si stavano dicendo?” chiese Pipino a Frodo, tenendo la voce bassa “Frodo..?”  
“Non…credo…si stavano salutando Pipino…” sussurrò l’hobbit con gli occhi fissi su Aragorn, non riusciva ad immaginare che cosa stesse provando il ramingo in quel momento ma sapeva che non esistevano parole per attenuare il suo dolore. Era in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo perso tra gli alberi, come se, nonostante la distanza, riuscisse ancora a vederlo. Frodo sentì sulla spalla la mano di Sam  
“Padron Frodo dovremmo seguire gli altri, oramai Legolas e Gimli se ne sono andati…”  
“Lo so Sam…” sussurrò senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo, lo vide fare un passo in avanti per poi fermarsi di nuovo stringendo i pugni.  
“Ma cosa fa?” bisbigliò Pipino. Frodo si girò verso di lui aprendo la bocca per dirgli di stare zitto ma la voce di Aragorn lo precedette  
“Andiamo signori….raggiungiamo il gruppo” e detto ciò salì a cavallo, teneva gli occhi fissi davanti a sé e quando sentì gli zoccoli degli altri cavalli, spronò il suo avviandosi lungo il sentiero.  
Giunsero così alla Breccia di Rohan dove si dissero addio, Aragorn scese allora da cavallo e salutò Pipino, Merry e Sam, per ultimo si rivolse a Frodo  
“E difficile dire addio a tutte le persone che ami in pochi giorni…” disse l’uomo sorridendo “Ti auguro un buon ritorno a casa”  
“Ed io auguro a te la felicità” disse Frodo sorridendo a sua volta “Ti ho conosciuto come ramingo e ti lascio come re, affronterai anche questa tempesta come hai sempre fatto e sono sicuro che tra non molto ritornerà il sereno…Grazie per avermi salvato la vita…”  
“Potrei dire lo stesso mio piccolo amico…” sussurrò il ramingo.  
Tutti rimontarono in sella e l’ultima a parlare fu Galadriel  
“Hai ottenuto tutto ciò che desideravi, Gemma Elfica, adopera bene i tuoi giorni. Non lasciare che il tuo cuore s’inaridisca come un terreno privo di pioggia, la serenità tornerà presto.  
Dovrai affrontare ancora il male che si cela sotto spoglie amiche, ma ricorda, l’amore e la fiducia sono la chiave della verità.”  
E con quelle parole la Dama si allontanò insieme a Gandalf, gli hobbit e tutti gli elfi, lasciando il re di Gondor e i suoi cavalieri.  
“Torniamo!” gridò Aragorn e partì al galoppo seguito dai suoi uomini. Correva, sempre più forte, spronando il cavallo ad aumentare la velocità, ora si era allontanato dagli altri ma non rallentò, come se il vento sul volto, tra i capelli, fosse l’unico modo per portare via la tristezza che sentiva nel cuore ma no…non poteva, l’unica cosa che era in grado di fare era asciugare le lacrime che stavano scorrendo sulle sue guance…quelle lacrime che era riuscito a trattenere quando Legolas si era allontanato da lui. Lacrime...da quando si era accorto di amarlo aveva pianto spesso, ma non era una debolezza no, era una dimostrazione di quell’amore, con lui si sentiva forte, poteva affrontare ogni cosa e grazie a questo sentimento avrebbe superato anche la lontananza, il tempo.  
  
Giorni…mesi…anni…il tempo, quel tempo che sembrava essere infinito passò. L’autunno, l’inverno, la primavera, l’estate…un anno. Un anno durante il quale Gondor risorse a nuova vita, in tutto il regno si tessevano le lodi per il re e la regina che avevano portato gioia e prosperità, per il loro amore eterno che era da esempio per tutti ma non sempre le cose sono come appaiono. Sì, Aragorn e Arwen si volevano bene ed insieme prendevano le decisioni che riguardavano i popoli di entrambi ma la felicità, quella non sempre regnava nei loro cuori. Aragorn spesso si allontanava, passeggiando solo nel giardino oppure sedendo per ore sul suo trono nel Salone dei Re, anche se nessuna sentenza doveva essere pronunciata. Arwen non sapeva più cosa fare, i primi mesi erano stati facili da affrontare ma più il tempo passava, più era difficile vederlo sorridere, nonostante ciò, non faceva mancare niente al suo popolo, era sempre pronto ad aiutare chiunque avesse avuto bisogno, era un vero re, sotto ogni aspetto.  
A volte rimanevano soli a parlare ma quando per errore l’argomento sfiorava Legolas, sul viso dell’uomo calava di nuovo il velo della tristezza. In quei momenti aveva paura, paura che il suo sposo si lasciasse andare al dolore, ma era forte, e tanto doveva esserlo lei ogni volta che i Consiglieri Reali le chiedevano cosa turbava il loro re, doveva trovare delle continue scuse senza infondere sospetti nelle loro menti…loro, infatti, secondo le nuovi leggi, avrebbero potuto privarlo di ogni potere se ci fossero stati dei buoni motivi per non ritenerlo più un re saggio e giusto.  
Spesso Arwen si allontanava per giorni da palazzo, a volte di nascosto e a volte con la scusa di dover portare dei messaggi per conto del re, in ogni caso viaggiava sempre sola; era stato proprio Aragorn ad ordinare alle sue guardie di non seguirla ed era lui l’unico a conoscenza della sua destinazione.  
Venne poi di nuovo l’autunno, l’inverno, ancora la primavera ed infine l’estate…un altro anno.  
Quell’anno faceva molto più caldo, ad Arwen ricordò la prima estate passata a Minas Tirith, quando si era sposata ma anche quando per la prima volta lo aveva visto… gli aveva parlato e, di nascosto nel bosco si erano baciati, poi era venuto l’inverno, quando si potevano vedere poco a causa del maltempo ma le volte che riusciva a raggiungerlo al suo palazzo restavano giorni insieme, in una stanza isolata, a fare l’amore…era stato lui il primo uomo a toccarla…ancora ricordava le sue mani, le sue labbra, i suoi lunghi capelli che le sfioravano la pelle ad ogni movimento. E poi i loro discorsi, amava parlare con lui, si sentiva libera di esprimere ogni cosa, e ne aveva bisogno, negli ultimi tempi con Aragorn aveva paura ogni volta di ferirlo con qualche parola, invece con lui era diverso… però non gli aveva detto tutto… no, non tutta la verità, lui sapeva che Aragorn era al corrente della loro relazione e la accettava, quella volta era stato difficile fargli credere che era vero, ma alla fine c’era riuscita. Anche lui comunque sapeva dei problemi che potevano crearsi se la cosa si fosse venuta a sapere e quindi cercava di mantenere le sue visite a Minas Tirith segrete. L’altra cosa però non gliela aveva rivelata, non sapeva perché, si fidava di lui ma non voleva farlo…nel suo cuore sentiva che non era ancora giunto il momento per parlargli di Legolas.  
Come sempre, anche quel pomeriggio, il sole risplendeva alto nel cielo, Arwen stava cavalcando nel bosco vicino al palazzo, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e il volto radioso. Si sentiva felice, per la sera seguente aveva organizzato una festa in maschera e molti ospiti erano giunti a Gondor per parteciparvi e ovviamente l’uomo che amava era tra questi. Aragorn aveva acconsentito anche se con entusiasmo moderato, non voleva vedere gente, per lui ciò significava già dover indossare una maschera per celare il dolore che gli riempiva il cuore.  
Arwen tirò le redini e si fermò guardandosi attorno, aveva avvertito una presenza, qualcuno si stava avvicinando ma non era un cavallo al trotto come si aspettava. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di percepire da dove venisse il rumore…erano zoccoli ma più leggeri…come se a montare l’animale fosse un…  
“Una regina non dovrebbe cavalcare tutta sola nel bosco…” la voce proveniva dalle sue spalle…quella voce…  
“Dimmi che non sto sognando…” disse Arwen senza voltarsi, un sorrise apparve sulle sue labbra “Ho pregato, non sai quanto…ho desiderato con tutto il cuore che questo momento arrivasse…e alla fine…” sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e scese anche lei da cavallo, poi finalmente si voltò e incontrò due occhi blu “…sei tornato…” e gli si avvicinò abbracciandolo.  
Legolas sorrise e la strinse a sé  
“Come stai? Vedo una nuova luce sul tuo viso, dimmi…”  
“Io sto benissimo…ora…ma non parliamo di me…” lo interruppe Arwen “Tu piuttosto? Hai incontrato delle difficoltà? Tuo padre? Il tuo popolo?”  
“No, va tutto bene, mio padre voleva che rimanessi un po’ con lui prima di ripartire di nuovo per…portare gli aiuti che avevo promesso a Gondor, gli ho detto che avevate bisogno di alcuni consigli…” rispose l’elfo.  
“Ed è vero Legolas…nonostante tutto abbiamo bisogno dei tuoi consigli ma soprattutto di te…” sussurrò Arwen stringendogli le mani. “Non mi sembra vero…”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per attimo poi lo rialzò guardandola  
“Come…come sta lui?” sussurrò.  
“Non posso dirti bene…è stato difficile, molto, nei primi mesi sembrava sopportarlo ma poi, col passare del tempo il suo sorriso è sparito, voleva sempre più spesso rimanere solo e la notte…certe notti sono entrata nella sua stanza, mi sono sdraiata accanto a lui e l’ho sentito piangere…nel sonno pronunciava il tuo nome…” Arwen abbassò lo sguardo “Oh Legolas era straziante vederlo soffrire e non poter fare niente. Ora però…” alzò gli occhi sorridendo “Ora sei qui, basta parlare del passato.”  
“Dov’è adesso?” chiese l’elfo “Voglio andare da lui…”  
“No aspetta…domani…aspetta fino a domani, domani sera ci sarà una festa in maschera a palazzo, non immagino situazione migliore per potervi incontrare di nuovo. Ti prego…”  
“Arwen…un altro giorno…io…” Legolas sospirò, erano passati due anni, due anni senza vedere il suo volto ed ora che gli era così vicino doveva aspettare ancora “Non so se…e va bene…” disse sorridendo “Credo di riuscire a resistere…ma se qualcuno mi vedesse a palazzo?”  
“Potresti restare nel giardino, per una notte, solo io ed Aragorn possiamo accederci ma raramente lui ci mette piede ora, nessuno ti vedrà. Dimmi di sì…”  
“Va bene…ma non sai cosa mi stai chiedendo…” sussurrò Legolas accarezzandogli i capelli.  
All’improvviso sentirono una voce e un cavallo galoppare verso di loro.  
“Arwen…finalmente ti ho ritrovata…non vale…” ma l’uomo si fermò e si avvicinò in silenzio.  
“Éomer…ti ricordi di Legolas, principe di Bosco Atro?” disse Arwen indicando l’elfo al suo fianco.  
“Sì certo, ben tornato…sei venuto per la festa?” chiese il cavaliere guardando Arwen con sguardo interrogativo.  
“Veramente sono venuto per restare a Gondor se…se il re me lo permetterà.” rispose Legolas sorridendo.  
“Bene, torniamo a palazzo ora.” disse Arwen, poi fissando intensamente Éomer “Vorrei che nessuno venisse a sapere dell’arrivo di Legolas…” Il re di Rohan annuì sorridendo poi tutti e tre partirono al galoppo.  
Arwen e Legolas cavalcavano affiancati, scambiandosi alcuni pensieri.  
“Non vorrei essere invadente ma…cosa fai a cavallo col re di Rohan?”  
“Lo amo…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lo amo Legolas, siamo innamorati, credo di amarlo più di quanto abbia mai amato Aragorn…”  
“E quando è successo? Il mio cuore si rallegra nel sentirlo…”  
“Dalla prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Aragorn n’è al corrente e dice di essere felice per me…ed ora che anche tu sei qui…sembra tutto così perfetto…ho imparato a diffidare delle cose troppo belle e ora inizio a temere che possa succedere…”  
“Arwen, non succederà niente. I Valar hanno voluto la gioia per tutti noi... accettiamolo senza chiederci altro.”  
  
Giunse la sera, nel vedere finalmente le stelle Legolas tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mancava poco…poche ore lo separavano da lui. Si sdraiò ai piedi di un albero, aveva cercato di allontanarsi il più possibile dalle mura, qualcuno poteva uscire sul balcone e vederlo, quel balcone. Alzò la testa e rimase a contemplare la luna, la stessa luna che vedeva da Bosco Atro quando, la notte s’isolava per pensare a lui…quant’era difficile resistere alla tentazione di salire a cavallo e tornare indietro…e poi finalmente quel giorno, quando suo padre lo fece chiamare e gli disse che poteva partire per tornare a Gondor, per far sapere al re che il reame di Bosco Atro era pronto ad aiutarlo…poi però pronunciò quelle parole…  
“Vai Legolas, resta a Gondor tutto il tempo che occorre ma sappi che un giorno dovrai tornare, dovrai prendere il mio posto, sposarti e avere dei figli. Come ho fatto io, e come ha fatto mio padre prima di me, dobbiamo assicurare al nostro popolo una guida. Queste parole, Legolas, sono le stesse che mi disse mio padre tempo prima di essere ucciso dal male, e ora io le dico a te…spero solo che tu possa trovare una compagna con la stessa luce che aveva tua madre.”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi…quello era il futuro…questo è il presente…ed era adesso che doveva vivere.  
Ad un tratto sentì dei rumori, dei passi…velocemente si alzò in piedi e si nascose come meglio poteva dietro a un cespuglio. Chiunque fosse, non era diretto verso di lui per fortuna, così uscì lentamente dal suo nascondiglio, fece qualche passo, doveva stare attento, nessuno doveva vederlo, ma la curiosità. Vide qualcuno, vicino alla fontana, ma, nonostante la sua vista era ancora troppo lontano per scorgerne il volto, avanzò ancora fermandosi dietro ad un albero e allora il suo cuore iniziò a battere, forte, come non gli succedeva da molto tempo…era lui…non era cambiato minimamente, anche se era un Uomo, la sua stirpe invecchiava molto più lentamente…tranne…il suo viso, un’ombra lo oscurava, un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Legolas strinse i pugni, la prima cosa che gli passò per la mente era correre da lui ma…l’aveva promesso ad Arwen…doveva aspettare, rimase immobile senza fare il minimo rumore anche se sapeva di essere abbastanza lontano…forse avrebbe dovuto andare via ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Era in piedi, appoggiato al tronco di un albero, gli occhi chiusi e la testa alzata verso il cielo, indossava una tunica nera sopra i pantaloni dello stesso colore, i primi lacci erano aperti lasciando intravedere il petto, doveva essere molto leggera perché la brezza notturna che si era alzata la muoveva con facilità. Dopo un momento lo vide sorridere…  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente come se solo in quel posto potesse trovare l’aria, non riusciva a dormire, come succedeva spesso, troppi pensieri occupavano la sua mente ed uno su tutti si imponeva… Legolas. Cercava di concentrarsi su altro ma non ci riusciva, una volta andava da Arwen e rimanevano a parlare per ore ma adesso… da quando Éomer era giunto da Rohan la sua sposa aveva altre priorità la notte e poteva capirla…una sera era passato per caso davanti alla sua stanza, quella che usava per gli incontri segreti, e li aveva sentiti.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli, gli tornarono alla mente i suoi incontri con Legolas nel bosco di Lothlórien, quando passeggiavano e ad un tratto lui lo spingeva con forza contro il primo albero baciandolo con passione per poi inginocchiarsi…la sua bocca, il suo calore…quando abbassava lo sguardo e vedeva le labbra dell’elfo muoversi su di lui…sorrise…tutti quei ricordi erano vividi, le sensazioni che provava…quanto avrebbe voluto stringerlo in quel momento, sentire le sue labbra…toccarlo…sentire quelle mani sul suo corpo…Il suo abito si muoveva nel vento e la stoffa sottile gli sfiorava la pelle, provocandogli dei brividi in tutto il corpo nonostante il caldo della nottata…senza pensare si fece scivolare una mano lungo il petto fino al ventre, iniziò a muoverla, accarezzandosi attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni…appoggiò di nuovo la testa al tronco e le sue labbra si aprirono in un sospiro…  
“Legolas...”  
  
L’elfo spalancò gli occhi…aveva pronunciato il suo nome e i suoi movimenti…un calore improvviso lo pervase quando vide che Aragorn si stava slacciando i pantaloni…  
Il ramingo mise una mano sul tronco mentre muoveva l’altra su di sé, lentamente…continuava a pensare a lui, alle sue labbra, alle sue mani che ogni volta lo portavano oltre ogni limite… “…sì…Legolas…così…”  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi, i suoi sospiri, lo sentiva gemere il suo nome…avrebbe voluto andare da lui, stringerlo, toccarlo ma non poteva…sentiva l’eccitazione crescere sempre di più ad ogni suono che proveniva dalle labbra dell’uomo…quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui vide che si stava lasciando cadere in ginocchio, una mano appoggiata a terra nell’erba, l’altra sempre su di lui, si muoveva più velocemente.  
Aragorn strinse il pugno nell’erba quando sentì il momento avvicinarsi e si lasciò andare…respirava velocemente e il cuore batteva ma…solo il suo corpo era stato soddisfatto, la sua anima ancora aspettava…voleva lui…  
“Dove sei Legolas…” sussurrò  
“Ho bisogno di te…”  
Legolas sentiva il cuore battere prepotentemente, vedeva il corpo del ramingo che tremava ma non più per il piacere come poco prima, ma per i singhiozzi, stava piangendo, lo sentiva dal modo in cui pronunciava le parole.  
“Torna qui…ti prego…”  
“Torna da me…”  
“Mi manchi…non ce la faccio più…” Aragorn cercò di alzare la voce per lasciare uscire il dolore che doveva tenere sempre nascosto ma non ci riusciva  
“Legolas!” doveva essere un grido ma le lacrime lo soffocarono.  
L’elfo si girò appoggiando la schiena all’albero e chiuse gli occhi…non voleva vederlo così, era troppo difficile da sopportare…  
“Aragorn…” quel nome uscì dalle sue labbra senza volerlo, come un sospiro, un soffio.  
Il ramingo alzò la testa, aveva sentito…gli sembrava di aver udito una voce, qualcuno pronunciare il suo nome ma non poteva essere, era solo in quel giardino, probabilmente era stata solo la sua mente…si mise di nuovo in piedi, riallacciandosi i pantaloni e si avvicinò alla fontana, immerse le mani nell’acqua fredda e poi se la gettò sul viso, lasciandola scivolare lungo il collo e sul petto, dopo poco si incamminò lentamente verso il cancello.  
  
La notte passò e anche gran parte della giornata successiva, era già pieno pomeriggio quando sentì la voce di Arwen che lo chiamava  
“Legolas…è il momento…dobbiamo andare…Aragorn è nel Salone dei Re con i suoi Consiglieri e ci rimarrà per diverse ore…”  
“E’ il momento per cosa?” disse l’elfo avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Per mascherarti…” gli rispose Arwen sorridendo e prendendolo per una mano lo portò in una stanza. Quando entrarono lei richiuse la porta velocemente.  
“Per fortuna nessuno ci ha visti altrimenti…niente sorpresa…” disse Arwen.  
Legolas si guardò attorno, c’era un grande specchio e sul letto erano appoggiati tre vestiti con altrettante maschere.  
“Bene, indossa l’abito blu e la maschera e non ti muovere da qui!” continuò lei prendendo l’abito rosso “Vado a vestirmi e ritorno…” si avvicinò alla porta aprendola ma prima di uscire sussurrò sorridendo “Ah…e non ti avvicinare troppo all’abito di Aragorn…sarebbe capace di riconoscere il tuo profumo…” e se ne andò.  
Legolas sorrise e si avvicinò al letto…l’abito che avrebbe indossato Aragorn…lo sfiorò con le dita cercando di memorizzarlo per la serata, era bianco con delle piccole stelle argentate ricamate sulle maniche, dal primo laccio partiva su ogni lato un risvolto rigido che rimaneva rialzato dietro al collo, dello stesso colore erano i pantaloni e gli stivali…che strano, non aveva mai visto l’uomo indossare abiti di quel tipo…quando però il suo sguardo cadde sull’abito che doveva mettersi spalancò gli occhi…  
  
Dopo quasi un’ora Arwen tornò con il suo abito rosso fuoco e i capelli intrecciati che ricadevano su una spalla, in mano aveva la maschera.  
“Allora…è della tua misura?” disse guardando sorridendo l’elfo.  
“Arwen io non so…” sussurrò. Era in piedi davanti allo specchio e fissava la sua immagine riflessa come se non si riconoscesse. La tunica era di un leggero velluto blu, molto intenso, gli arrivava poco sopra alle ginocchia. Il primo laccio era posizionato molto in basso lasciando scoperto una parte del petto, dietro al collo passava un risvolto rigido alto che arrivava fino al primo laccio congiungendosi a questo formando una mezzaluna, le maniche partivano strette per poi allargarsi dai gomiti ai polsi. I pantaloni erano di pelle nera e lo stesso gli stivali. Una maschera blu gli ricopriva la metà superiore del volto, scendendo anche sulla guancia sinistra sempre formando una mezzaluna, due nastri la tenevano stretta alla testa ricoprendo le piccole trecce dietro alle sue orecchie. Due ciocche di capelli biondi gli scendevano sul petto creando un forte contrasto con l’abito.  
“Sei perfetto…” sussurrò Arwen “Non ti riconoscerà mai…certo, finché non vorrai farti riconoscere…”  
“Ma…questo non sono io…non ho mai indossato…e poi questi pantaloni sono così stretti…” si lamentò l’elfo continuando a guardarsi allo specchio.  
“E’ per questo che l’ho scelto, perché tu non l’avresti mai messo e lo stesso pensa Aragorn, forse potrà intuire qualcosa dalla tua voce o dai tuoi occhi ma una volta visto il tuo abito…i suoi dubbi lo lasceranno. Ora andiamo…tra poco arriverà lui…”  
  
Aragorn era seduto sul letto, aveva indossato il suo abito per la festa ma non aveva la minima voglia di scendere e vedere tutta quella gente, il solo pensiero di dover parlare con tutte quelle persone lo deprimeva…era sicuro che comunque prima o poi Arwen sarebbe venuta a cercarlo ed infatti…  
“Sei ancora qui? Avanti la festa è già iniziata…” disse Arwen entrando dalla porta.  
“Lo so…torna dagli altri, Éomer ti starà aspettando…” sussurrò il ramingo guardandola, stava veramente bene con quel vestito anche se la maschera copriva il suo bel viso.  
“Può aspettare ancora qualche momento…Ora metti questa maschera ed esci di qui…”continuò lei mettendogli la maschera sul volto e legando i nastri dietro la sua testa, con le dita gli sistemò i capelli facendoli ricadere sulla fronte.  
“Arwen…non credo sia il caso di…” iniziò l’uomo ma quando vide il suo sguardo deciso si alzò e uscì dalla porta “Come vuoi…” sapeva che era inutile discutere di questa cosa, e poi poteva benissimo andare nel Salone e poi allontanarsi da tutta quella gente, rimanere solo.  
Entrò nella grande sala e vide che nessuno si era voltato verso di lui inginocchiandosi come sempre, sorrise, nessuno sapeva che era il re e la cosa lo divertiva. Passò vicino a diversi gruppi di persone che parlavano tra loro, scherzando, altri ballavano…Elfi e Uomini, era difficile riconoscere gli uni e gli altri a causa dei costumi e delle maschere, molti dei primi però erano traditi dai lunghi capelli biondi, tipici di molte popolazioni elfiche. Aragorn respirò, ogni volta che ne vedeva uno il suo cuore aveva un sussulto…ma sapeva che non poteva essere lui, doveva calmarsi e…allontanarsi da tutti, aveva bisogno d’aria. Si incamminò verso il corridoio che portava fuori, sul balcone…notò che alcuni degli ospiti si erano voltati verso di lui per un momento per poi tornare di nuovo ai loro discorsi, si guardò ancora intorno e incrociò lo sguardo di una donna…doveva essere Éowyn, sapeva che anche lei e Faramir erano arrivati anche se non aveva ancora avuto modo di incontrarli, si girò facendo ancora qualche passo e vide che un uomo lo stava fissando…no, non un Uomo, era sicuramente un Elfo, indossava un abito color del cielo notturno e i capelli dorati risplendevano come la luna…era molto attraente…sentì di nuovo il cuore battere più forte. “No, basta…” si disse, doveva uscire da quella stanza altrimenti sarebbe impazzito, ogni Elfo gli ricordava Legolas…  
Uscì finalmente sul balcone e accostò la porta, guardò il cielo, la luna che risplendeva e poi girò la testa e vide il tavolo di marmo…non riuscì a trattenere una risata…aveva scelto proprio il posto giusto per non pensare a lui…  
All’improvviso sentì la porta chiudersi e si girò di scatto…vide l’elfo che poco prima aveva attratto la sua attenzione. Lo fissò per un momento con uno sguardo interrogativo, lo conosceva? Forse sì, conosceva molti Elfi di Lothlórien…eppure aveva qualcosa di strano.  
  
Legolas rimase in silenzio, fino a pochi attimi prima voleva togliersi la maschera ed abbracciarlo ma adesso…la situazione giocava a sua favore…quegli occhi azzurri però…aveva incontrato di nuovo il suo sguardo.  
  
“Desidererei rimanere solo se non ti dispiace…chiunque tu sia…” disse Aragorn continuando a guardarlo.  
“Come vuoi…mi chiedevo solo…” disse l’elfo cercando di modificare più possibile il tono della voce “…perché un uomo cerca la solitudine rinunciando al divertimento che una festa come questa può offrirgli…”  
Il ramingo aprì la bocca per rispondere, voleva dirgli che non erano affari suoi ma c’era qualcosa nella sua voce…qualcosa che aveva abbassato tutte le sue difese…  
“Come sai che sono un Uomo?” chiese Aragorn anche se sapeva bene la risposta.  
“Per prima cosa il tuo volto…” rispose Legolas “Gli Elfi non hanno la barba…poi il tuo portamento, non cammini e non ti muovi come un Elfo poi…”  
“Va bene ho capito sconosciuto…” lo interruppe l’uomo sorridendo “E dimmi…perché a un Elfo interessano le mie azioni?”  
“Come sai che sono un Elfo?” chiese Legolas sorridendo a sua volta ma quando vide che il ramingo stava per rispondere continuò “Mi chiedevo solamente cos’è che turba il cuore di qualcuno a tal punto…tanto da desiderare il silenzio piuttosto che le risate…”  
“Possono esserci molti motivi amico mio…” iniziò Aragorn girandosi di nuovo verso il giardino “Ma non credo che tu abbia voglia di ascoltare le parole tristi di un uomo che soffre per amore…”  
“Amore? È per questo che la tua anima è in pena?” chiese l’elfo facendo qualche passo verso di lui “Ami qualcuno che non ricambia il tuo amore?”  
“No…” continuò il ramingo sorridendo “Avevo l’amore…la mia vita era completa…ma poi l’amore si è allontanato da me…le circostanze avverse l’hanno portato lontano e non so quando tornerà di nuovo…”  
“Allora perché soffri? Devi solo attenderlo…” sussurrò Legolas.  
“Attendere…sembra facile, sono due anni che attendo il suo ritorno ed altrettanti credo ne passeranno prima di vederlo tornare…se ritornerà…” Aragorn si fermò respirando profondamente, quel pensiero si era fatto strada molte volte nella sua mente “…a volte mi chiedo…se non tornasse…cosa farei allora? Se trovasse qualcun altro a cui donare il suo cuore, cosa farei? Forse anche adesso, mentre noi stiamo parlando, lui stringe qualcun altro al mio posto…”  
“Non è così…” disse Legolas alzando la voce, poi si accorse di aver esagerato e la abbassò di nuovo “Sono sicuro che non è così, non dovresti dubitare del suo amore, lui…lui ti ama con tutto sé stesso e non vivrebbe un solo giorno su questa terra senza di te, per lui sei il sole, la luna, ogni cosa bella che esiste…”  
Aragorn si girò verso di lui fissandolo  
“Parli come se lo conoscessi…” sussurrò, ma cosa c’era in quell’elfo che lo spingeva ad aprire il suo cuore come non aveva fatto con nessun altro in quei giorni…  
“No, io…non posso conoscerlo…è solo che so quello che stai passando perché anche io l’ho vissuto…mi sono dovuto allontanare dalla persona che amavo e avevo i tuoi stessi dubbi, le stesse insicurezze…” disse l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo “Poi però ci siamo ritrovati…”  
Il ramingo fece qualche passo e si fermò di fronte a lui sorridendo “Questa persona è molto fortunata ad avere il tuo cuore…non sai quanto la invidio in questo momento” sussurrò “Ora scusami ma è meglio che vada…” e si avvicinò alla porta. Non sapeva perché ma continuava a sentire il cuore battere forte, forse erano state le parole di quello sconosciuto, la passione con cui difendeva il suo amore…  
“No aspetta…perché dici così..” disse Legolas mettendosi davanti a lui.  
Aragorn lo fissò e si appoggiò al muro sospirando  
“Perché…perché ora sei con la persona che ami, ha il tuo amore e tu il suo…” rispose.  
“E tu no?” disse l’elfo avvicinandosi a lui “Anche se è lontano sono sicuro che il suo amore è forte come prima…”  
“Ma non è qui…non posso stringerlo tra le braccia quanto ne sento il bisogno, non posso ascoltare la sua voce…forse voi Elfi non riuscite a capirlo ma è difficile vivere in questo modo, l’amore da solo non può bastare e…” si fermò di colpo l’aveva guardato negli occhi e si era accorto che erano blu…un blu intenso come quelli di Legolas…doveva andarsene…allontanarsi da quello sconosciuto che era in grado di disorientarlo…  
“Lo ami ancora?” sussurrò l’elfo, aveva paura…dopo quelle parole temeva la risposta.  
“Non devo rivelarlo a te…” disse il ramingo abbassando lo sguardo “Lasciami passare ora…” e tentò di allontanarsi ma l’elfo lo spinse contro il muro.  
“Ma come osi…” disse Aragorn stupito per il suo gesto.  
“Lo ami ancora? Come prima?” ripeté fissandolo.  
“Si…lo amo…più di prima, se è possibile amare qualcuno più della vita stessa…” disse l’uomo alzando la voce “Ed ora lasciami andare…” ma le mani dello sconosciuto lo bloccarono di nuovo contro al muro impedendogli di muoversi.  
“Lasciarmi andare…” gridò Aragorn, l’elfo era molto forte, forse più di lui, non doveva rivelare la sua identità, non dopo quello che aveva detto ma era l'unico modo per liberarsi “…io…io sono Re Elessar di Gondor e ti ordino di lasciarmi andare…” con una mano si slacciò la maschera facendola cadere a terra. Lo sconosciuto non si allontanò, anzi, si avvicinò di più a lui…  
“Hai capito ciò che ti ho detto?” ripeté il ramingo divincolandosi, ma perché si comportava così? Chiunque si sarebbe inginocchiato chiedendo perdono per le proprie azioni…beh, forse non un Elfo, ma comunque si sarebbe allontanato…invece…ma chi era questo sconosciuto?  
“Credevo non ci fosse nessun re quando siamo insieme…” sussurrò l’elfo.  
Aragorn si fermò, immobile per un lungo momento…la sua voce…quelle parole…poi guardò di nuovo gli occhi blu…no, non poteva essere lui, era impossibile…ma quella frase…  
“Ma…chi sei tu?..” bisbigliò, il cuore batteva all’impazzata e il respiro aumentava di velocità…  
“Qualcuno appena tornato da un lungo viaggio e…” disse Legolas alzando una mano per slegare i lacci della maschera, lasciandola poi cadere a terra “…per il quale dovresti fare qualsiasi cosa se non ricordo male…”  
Il ramingo spalancò gli occhi e un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra…non riusciva a crederci…gli posò lentamente una mano sulla guancia…  
“…sei qui…” sussurrò “…sei tornato da me...sei vero…non è un sogno…”  
Legolas gli mise a sua volta una mano sulla guancia accarezzandolo  
“…ti ho spinto più volte contro il muro, se fosse stato un sogno ti saresti già svegliato…” bisbigliò sorridendo “…posso abbracciarti o hai intenzione di chiamare le tue guardie se mi avvicino…”  
Aragorn lo guardò per un attimo poi lo abbracciò, stringendolo più che poteva, sentiva le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità ma non voleva piangere ancora, il tempo delle lacrime era finito…  
“Legolas…sei tornato…” disse “…sei tornato…” avrebbe voluto dire molte cose ma erano le uniche che riusciva a pronunciare in quel momento.  
L’elfo si allontanò un poco da lui e prese il suo volto tra le mani  
“E se lo permetti sono intenzionato a restare per un lungo…lungo periodo…” poi avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo baciò teneramente, assaporando quelle labbra come fosse la prima volta.  
 

 


	4. Problemi in arrivo

 

Il primo bacio fu seguito da un secondo, poi da un terzo…per un lungo momento rimasero abbracciati senza pensare a niente se non ai loro corpi finalmente riuniti.  
“Quando sei arrivato?” gli chiese l’uomo “Come sei entrato e soprattutto…chi ti ha dato questi abiti?”  
“Ieri pomeriggio…dall’entrata secondaria e Arwen ha scelto questi abiti, diceva che tu non mi avresti mai riconosciuto…” rispose l’elfo sorridendo.  
“Aveva ragione ma sei…splendido così…ha rischiato che qualcun altro cercasse la tua compagnia questa sera…perché non sei venuto subito da me ieri?”  
“Arwen, voleva che aspettassi questa festa…Se ti chiedo una cosa…” sussurrò Legolas “Mi rispondi con sincerità?” Aragorn annuì ma i suoi occhi erano persi su di lui, con le dita gli sfiorava il viso, i capelli come per assicurarsi che non fosse una visione ma fosse reale.  
“Ti sentivi attratto da me?…Voglio dire…quando mi hai notato nel salone e poi mentre stavamo parlando…ho visto qualcosa nei tuoi occhi…Ti sentivi attratto da un Elfo che non conoscevi…hai desiderato uno sconosciuto…”  
“Legolas…io…” iniziò il ramingo sospirando, era vero, aveva provato qualcosa nel vederlo e nel sentirlo parlare “Non so cos’è stato, forse il mio cuore ha capito che eri tu prima della mia mente…”  
“Ma tu mi volevi…l’ho visto chiaramente…o meglio…volevi quell’Elfo mascherato che ti ha seguito e non sapevi che ero io…” disse l’elfo guardandolo negli occhi.  
“No…no Legolas io voglio te e nessun altro…” sussurrò Aragorn stringendolo di nuovo “Non pensare a queste cose…”  
“A volte…” iniziò Legolas chiudendo gli occhi, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’uomo “…mentre ero solo, tra gli alberi, ho pensato a cosa avrei fatto se tornando ti avessi trovato con qualcun altro…e non sono riuscito a darmi una risposta tranne…”  
“Shh…non dire niente…non dovresti dubitare del mio amore…non passerei un solo giorno su questa terra senza di te…” disse Aragorn sorridendo.  
Legolas alzò la testa incrociando il suo sguardo “Questo l’ho detto io poco fa…” e sorrise a sua volta.  
“Mi stavo chiedendo…” iniziò il ramingo fissandolo intensamente.  
“Sì…ti prego…” sussurrò l’elfo “…e no… non sono per niente stanco…” a quelle parole l’uomo gli prese una mano e fece qualche passo verso la porta ma sentì che Legolas lo stava trattenendo  
“Aragorn aspetta…le maschere…” si abbassò a raccoglierle e lanciò quella bianca al ramingo.  
  
Attraversarono velocemente il Salone delle Feste e arrivarono all’uscita quando sentirono una voce  
“Ci lasciate di già?” disse una dama vestita di rosso con una lunga treccia che gli ricadeva sulla spalla, al suo fianco c’era un uomo con una tunica verde smeraldo. “E’ ancora presto per andare a dormire…” e sorrise.  
“Mia signora, sono molto dispiaciuto…” disse Legolas cercando di mantenere un tono di voce serio “…ma ci sono alcune cose che richiedono la nostra attenzione e che non possono aspettare la fine di questa festa da sogno…”  
“Sicuramente…capisco…” rispose Arwen continuando a sorridere “A domani…”  
Aragorn la guardò sorridendo e si avvicinò a lei  
“Questa me la pagherai un giorno…” sussurrò “…cercati un altro posto dove andare più tardi…la stanza segreta è mia…” e si allontanò seguito da Legolas.  
Arwen si mise a ridere, finalmente tutto era tornato alla normalità, anche il cuore del suo sposo aveva ritrovato la gioia.  
“Era Aragorn quello?” gli chiese Éomer “L’altro sembrava…”  
“Sì, erano Aragorn e Legolas…” rispose lei.  
  
“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese Legolas guardandosi attorno “Ricordavo che la tua stanza fosse da quella parte e al piano superiore…”  
“Sono cambiate alcune cose in questi anni…” rispose Aragorn continuando a camminare lungo un corridoio “…dobbiamo stare più attenti, sia noi e sia Arwen, così quando desideriamo stare soli con qualcuno veniamo…” mise una mano sulla maniglia di una porta e l’aprì “…qui…”  
Legolas entrò seguito dall’uomo che richiuse a chiave la porta, la stanza era piuttosto piccola rispetto alle altre del palazzo, c’era però un grande letto con delle lenzuola di seta azzurre e molti cuscini, uno specchio era appoggiato ad un angolo mentre contro la parete destra c’era un tavolo con un cassetto. Sul tavolo erano disposti alcuni barattoli, delle fiale e delle piccole bottiglie…dovevano essere oli profumati e creme, la stanza infatti era impregnata di odori gradevoli. A lato del letto c’era una sedia e su di essa alcune bende nere di seta.  
“Così e questo il posto dove tu ed Arwen portate i vostri amanti…” disse l’elfo sorridendo, fece qualche passo e si fermò davanti allo specchio, si tolse la maschera e la gettò sul pavimento.  
“Sì…” disse il ramingo, ma quando vide riflesso nello specchio lo sguardo del compagno “No…Volevo dire…no, Arwen viene qui con Éomer ma io non ci sono mai entrato…o meglio…ci sono entrato ma…”  
“E con chi?” sussurrò Legolas guardandolo grazie allo specchio “Chi hai portato qui con te, Re Elessar?”  
Aragorn si avvicinò fermandosi dietro di lui  
“Ho portato con me il ricordo di un Elfo biondo, luminoso come la luna e caldo come il sole…”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi sorridendo e sentì il respiro dell’uomo vicino all’orecchio  
“Sei così bello vestito in questo modo…” gli sussurrò l’uomo “…non che gli abiti abbiano importanza ma…non ti avevo mai visto così…”  
“Non è vero…io…mi sento strano, alla festa sentivo gli occhi di tutti puntati su di me anche se non lo erano…” disse l’elfo.  
“Apri gli occhi…guardati…” continuò Aragorn “…se solo…non sai quanto mi sento attratto da te in questo momento…eppure ho quasi paura a toccarti come se davanti a me avessi una splendida statua di cristallo che potrebbe rompersi…”  
L’elfo aprì gli occhi e respirò profondamente  
“Non sono di cristallo Estel…non mi romperò…” sussurrò. Sentì le braccia di Aragorn cingergli la vita e le sue labbra sfiorargli il collo mentre si spingeva contro di lui.  
“Oh Legolas quanto mi sei mancato…” bisbigliò l’uomo continuando a baciargli la pelle, fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe dell’elfo mentre con l’altra lo teneva stretto a sé.  
Legolas lasciò cadere all’indietro la testa sulla spalla del compagno…sentiva contro il suo corpo l’eccitazione di Aragorn mentre il ramingo si muoveva contro di lui…ma aveva un piano diverso per quella notte…  
“Aragorn fermati…aspetta…” disse, rialzando la testa e girandosi verso di lui ma l’uomo lo prese di nuovo tra le braccia baciandolo con forza…  
“No…non voglio fermarmi…” disse allontanandosi da lui solo il tempo di togliersi la tunica e gettarla a terra “…non voglio più aspettare…” e lo baciò di nuovo tirandolo verso il letto.  
L’elfo allora aspettò che le gambe del ramingo arrivassero al materasso e poi lo spinse, gettandolo sul letto, in pochi attimi si sedette sopra di lui tenendogli le braccia alzate sopra alla testa.  
“Legolas…” si lamentò Aragorn cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta “…ma cosa fai…”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò Legolas, allungò una mano, tenendo stretti i polsi del compagno con l’altra, e prese una delle bende nere dalla sedia “…tocca a me questa volta…” e legò stretti i polsi del ramingo alla testiera del letto. Sul volto dell’uomo si alternavano stupore, passione e anche timore…  
“Questa notte voglio darti tutto il piacere di cui ti ho privato in questi anni…” sussurrò Legolas e sorrise quando sentì il corpo di Aragorn tremare sotto di lui “…voglio sentirti gridare il mio nome e implorarmi di continuare…”  
Il ramingo rimase a bocca aperta nel sentire quelle parole, era la prima volta che il suo Elfo si comportava così, era strano ma…quanto gli piaceva…vedere Legolas prendere il controllo, diventare aggressivo…era una delle cose che lo eccitava di più…quando erano solo amici non conosceva questo lato del suo carattere, lo vedeva sempre dolce, calmo, riservato…e invece il desiderio lo cambiava completamente…si sentiva bruciare al solo pensiero di quello che stava per fare ma perché gli aveva legato le mani…voleva toccarlo, sentire la sua pelle…  
“Slegami avanti…” bisbigliò l’uomo, cercando di allentare il nodo.  
“No…” disse l’elfo mentre lentamente si slacciava la tunica e la lasciava cadere “…sei mio…” e sorrise piegandosi su di lui e iniziando a passare la lingua sul suo petto.  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, sentiva i capelli sottili dell’elfo sfiorargli la pelle e le sue labbra scendere sempre più in basso, si fermarono per alcuni momenti sull’ombelico mentre le sue mani slacciavano i pantaloni…e poi continuarono a scendere. Il calore della sua bocca, la sua lingua che si muoveva su di lui…era come se li sentisse per la prima volta, iniziò a muovere il bacino allo stesso ritmo ma le mani di Legolas lo fermarono, tenendolo fermo contro il materasso.  
“Legolas…ti prego…non resisto più…” bisbigliò il ramingo tra i sospiri.  
L’elfo lo guardò sorridendo e gli sfilò i pantaloni, gettandoli a terra insieme agli stivali, si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò al tavolo. Prese una bottiglietta contenente un olio profumato e la posò sul cuscino vicino alla testa del compagno poi sempre lentamente si tolse gli abiti rimasti, quando fu completamente nudo fece un lungo sospiro…finalmente, quei pantaloni erano così aderenti…in quei momenti poi lo stringevano ancora di più…  
“No…” gemette Aragorn quando lo sentì allontanarsi “…non ti fermare…” aprì gli occhi e lo seguì in tutti i suoi movimenti…era così bello, perfetto…  
“Torna qui…è una tortura…ti prego…”  
“No Aragorn…” sussurrò l’elfo sedendosi tra le sue gambe “…la tortura deve ancora cominciare…” si avvicinò a lui baciandolo mentre con le mani apriva la bottiglietta versando un po’ del suo contenuto sulle dita. I gemiti dell’uomo furono soffocati dalle sue labbra quando sentì le dita dell’elfo entrare in lui e iniziare a muoversi lentamente…poco dopo sentì un’ondata di piacere scuoterlo violentemente…  
“Ti piace mio re?” gli bisbigliò Legolas sulle labbra “Vuoi che continui?”  
“Sì…non ti fermare…ti prego…non fermarti ancora…” gemette il ramingo cercando di spingersi contro di lui. Quanto lo voleva…voleva sentirlo dentro di sé completamente eppure sentiva il suo corpo sciogliersi solo per le sue dita…  
“Legolas…” sussurrò riaprendo gli occhi.  
L’elfo lo guardò e sorrise, allontanò la mano da lui e prese dell’altro olio, sentì un lamento uscire dalle sue labbra  
“Devi avere pazienza…” gli bisbigliò “…se vuoi che faccia quello che stai pensando…” e iniziò a muovere lentamente la mano su sé stesso. Chiuse gli occhi e improvvisamente gli tornarono alla mente i giorni passati, quando camminava nel bosco e pensava ad Aragorn, quando sentiva crescere la voglia del suo corpo, delle sue mani che lo toccavano…così andava al torrente, si toglieva tutti i vestiti ed entrava in acqua…ma a volte non riusciva a resistere, faceva scivolare la sua mano sempre più in basso e iniziava a muoverla pensando a lui…  
Aragorn alzò di poco la testa e vide che il compagno aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte e muoveva la mano su di sé più velocemente, con l’altra stringeva la coperta…  
“Aragorn…” un sospiro…  
“Legolas…” disse il ramingo cercando di attirare la sua attenzione “Legolas…apri gli occhi…sono qui…sono qui con te…” voleva stringerlo tra le braccia ma non poteva “…guardami…non sei più solo…”  
L’elfo riaprì gli occhi come se si fosse svegliato da un sogno, si sdraiò ed entrò in lui dolcemente cercando di resistere al calore, poi iniziò a muoversi, prima lentamente poi sempre più forte.  
Aragorn strinse i pugni, cercando di rilassarsi…doveva concedere alcuni momenti al suo corpo, era da molto che non stava con lui e doveva riabituarsi alla sensazione…quando finalmente il dolore passò iniziò a muovere il bacino allo stesso ritmo di quello di Legolas, cercando di spingersi il più possibile contro di lui, ma era difficile mantenere la calma ogni volta che l’elfo lo sfiorava col ventre. Ad un tratto vide che Legolas alzò una mano e slegò il nodo della benda che gli teneva legati i polsi, senza aspettare un attimo di più il ramingo abbassò le braccia e si strinse contro il corpo del compagno raggiungendo l’estasi…  
Pochi momenti dopo sentì Legolas tremare a abbandonarsi sul suo petto. Finalmente libero, Aragorn lo strinse forte a sé baciandogli la fronte e continuando a sussurrare  
“Ti amo…ti amo…ti amo…”  
Quando l’elfo sentì il proprio respiro tornare alla normalità alzò la testa sorridendo  
“Grazie…” disse  
Il ramingo lo guardò incuriosito  
“Per cosa?” chiese accarezzandogli il viso.  
“Per quello che stavi pensando…” rispose Legolas sdraiandosi al suo fianco, la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“La vuoi smettere di leggermi nella mente…” disse l’uomo sorridendo “Quando sono con te non sono più libero di pensare…Ma sono contento che tu sia qui…con me…Mi sei mancato tantissimo…”  
Legolas alzò la testa e lo baciò dolcemente “Melin le cuil nîn (Ti amo vita mia)”  
“Vieni qui…” sussurrò Aragorn stringendolo di nuovo “Legolas…posso chiederti una cosa?…” vide la testa dell’elfo muoversi “Io ti sono mancato…fisicamente intendo? Hai mai sentito il bisogno di avermi accanto…di sentire il mio corpo sul tuo?”  
“Sempre…” sussurrò Legolas “E mi spaventava quello che sentivo, non l’avevo mai provato prima, spesso mi allontanavo e pensavo a te allora il mio corpo iniziava a bruciare e…” si fermò come se si vergognasse, poi alzò lo sguardo sul volto del ramingo sospirando “…ma anche quando raggiungevo il piacere fisico…mi sentivo vuoto…come se la mia anima fosse ancora in attesa…non voglio più sentirmi così…”  
“…e tu non lasciarmi mai più…non potrei sopportarlo di nuovo…” disse Aragorn sorridendo.  
“…e tu stringimi e non permettermi di farlo…” sussurrò Legolas, sentì le braccia dell’uomo cingerlo con forza e chiuse gli occhi…erano ancora insieme.  
  
I giorni passarono velocemente, come sempre quando si è felici non ci si accorge del tempo, l’autunno era ormai alle porte portando con sé tutti i colori meravigliosi di quel periodo. La vita continuava tranquillamente a Minas Tirith ma quella tranquillità tanto sognata da molti e finalmente arrivata stava di nuovo per finire…il male era in agguato e non sotto forma d’oscurità, questa volta era diverso, perché la mente dell’Uomo è debole e facile da corrompere e il potere…il desiderio di potere è in grado di sottomettere chiunque…  
Era quasi sera e Re Elessar era seduto sul trono nel Salone dei re, al suo fianco la Regina Arwen. I sette Consiglieri del re stavano sulle loro sedie, nel lato destro della stanza e ascoltavano ciò che il loro Signore aveva da dire.  
Fino a quel momento non c’erano mai stati problemi riguardo alle decisioni prese, ed Aragorn ne era compiaciuto. Inizialmente, quando era diventato re, doveva decidere se tenere il Consiglio o scioglierlo per avere pieno potere decisionale, i sette membri però erano dei rappresentanti del popolo che avevano il compito di approvare le sue azioni, quindi gli sembrò doveroso tenerli ed inoltre poteva avere delle opinioni diverse riguardo a certi argomenti. Il Consiglio aveva però anche un potere maggiore rispetto al re, se quest’ultimo si fosse comportato in maniera indegna rispetto a determinati criteri, loro avrebbero potuto sollevarlo dal suo incarico. Questa legge era in vigore quando i Sovrintendenti governavano Gondor ed era ben vista da tutti quanti, quando però Aragorn diventò re molti sostennero che non fosse più necessaria. Re Elessar però decise di lasciare tutto così com’era per sicurezza, nel caso gli fosse successo qualcosa Arwen avrebbe avuto degli aiuti o anche nel caso che un suo erede non fosse stato in grado di regnare giustamente. Il nuovo Re desiderava la pace più di ogni altra cosa ma ultimamente si stava rendendo conto che mettere d’accordo tutti quanti era sempre più difficile.  
Negli ultimi tempi, infatti, uno dei Consiglieri, Gaenry, aveva sempre qualcosa da ridire rispetto alle decisioni e certe volte le sue idee trovavano terra fertile anche nelle menti di altri membri. Gaenry era abbastanza giovane, almeno così sembrava dall’aspetto, capelli e occhi scuri che contrastavano con la pelle chiara, sul suo volto c’era sempre la stessa espressione ma il suo sguardo…ad Aragorn sembrava a volte di scorgere rabbia e odio.  
Finalmente anche quella riunione finì e i Consiglieri lasciarono la stanza, al loro posto entrò una delle guardie, Conyc, un tipo abbastanza simpatico, molte volte l’aveva visto scherzare con i suoi compagni e anche lui aveva riso alle sue battute.  
“Avete bisogno di qualcosa, mio Signore?” disse la guardia inginocchiandosi.  
“Sì, vai a chiamare Legolas di Bosco Atro e fallo venire immediatamente qui, è una questione molto importante…” disse Aragorn alzando la voce. Conyc annuì e uscì dalla stanza.  
“Bene, io vado, qualcuno mi sta aspettando…” sussurrò Arwen baciandogli la guancia.  
Il ramingo sorrise “Arwen, potresti chiudere a chiave la porta del balcone? Più tardi volevo andare nel giardino…”  
“Certamente, prestate attenzione però, il tempo non promette nulla di bene, il cielo è già oscurato dalle nuvole…” rispose lei e sorridendo uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Chissà cos’era successo…continuava a chiedersi Legolas mentre velocemente si avvicinava al Salone dei re, Conyc era al suo fianco ma faceva fatica a mantenere il suo passo  
“Scusate la domanda Signore, ma camminate sempre così?” chiese la guardia respirando affannosamente “Io sono abituato all’attività fisica ma…”  
Legolas lo guardò sorridendo “Non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni, so dove si trova la stanza…”  
“Non posso, devo venire con voi…è un ordine…” rispose Conyc con difficoltà, respirare e parlare contemporaneamente era un ardua impresa. Arrivarono davanti alla porta, la guardia la aprì ed entrò seguito da Legolas  
“Maestà…il principe…Lego…las…di…Bosco…Atro…” annunciò l’uomo tra i respiri.  
“Grazie Conyc, puoi andare ora…e chiudi la porta dietro di te” disse Aragorn guardandolo perplesso mentre la guardia si allontanava lentamente, poi si girò versò l’elfo che sorrideva  
“Io gli ho detto che potevo arrivare qui da solo ma ha insistito per accompagnarmi…” disse Legolas. Il ramingo si mise una mano sul viso e iniziò a ridere.  
“Cosa succede?” chiese l’elfo seriamente “Mi ha detto che avevi urgenza di vedermi”  
“Sì infatti, avvicinati…” rispose l’uomo, rimase a fissare il compagno che camminava verso di lui e quando pochi passi li dividevano si alzò dal trono…allungò un braccio e tirò Legolas a sé baciandolo con passione. Inizialmente l’elfo rimase stupito da quel gesto ma poi si perse nel suo abbraccio, accarezzandogli i capelli scuri  
“Cosa significa questo?” sussurrò sorridendo mentre le labbra del ramingo scendevano sul suo collo.  
“Significa che mi mancavi…volevo baciarti e sentirti vicino…” rispose Aragorn stringendolo più forte.  
“E ti sembra il caso di farmi chiamare da una delle tue guardie solo per…” ma la voce dell’elfo si fermò quando la lingua dell’uomo raggiunse il suo orecchio.  
“Ti andrebbe di passeggiare un po’ nel giardino, tra poco il tempo peggiorerà e volevo passare qualche ora all’aria aperta…” gli chiese il ramingo guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi…” sussurrò Legolas baciandogli la fronte “Andiamo…”  
  
Arwen camminava tranquillamente lungo il corridoio con in mano delle chiavi, doveva incontrare Éomer come al solito ma era ancora presto, si avvicinò alla porta del balcone che dava sul giardino privato del re…ma non fece in tempo a chiuderla, una mano le coprì la bocca mentre un braccio le cinse la vita trascinandola indietro, lungo un altro corridoio. Quando finalmente l’assalitore lasciò la presa, spingendola contro il muro, Arwen cercò di aprire bocca per chiedere aiuto ma il grido fu soffocato dalle labbra dell’uomo.  
“Non è ancora il momento di gridare, mia Signora.” disse stringendola a sé.  
“Éomer ma…sei impazzito…potrebbero vederci…” sussurrò lei cercando di allontanarsi ma la stretta del re di Rohan era troppo forte “…non dovevamo incontrarci più tardi?”  
“Sì ma non riuscivo più ad aspettare…” bisbigliò l’uomo sorridendo “Dove possiamo andare?”  
“Io vorrei andare nella stanza segreta se sei d’accordo…” rispose Arwen sorridendo a sua volta, il bacio del suo amore le aveva fatto perdere ogni controllo.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi…” sussurrò Éomer baciandogli la mano “Andiamo…”  
  
“Tra poco inizierà a piovere…” sussurrò Legolas mentre camminava al fianco di Aragorn tra gli alberi del giardino “Forse è meglio tornare dentro…”  
“Non subito…restiamo un po’ qui…” disse il ramingo e con quelle parole si appoggiò ad un albero portando l’elfo con sé. Legolas si strinse a lui baciandolo  
“Venivi spesso in questo posto quando io non c’ero?” gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
“No, solo quando volevo restare solo con i miei pensieri…” disse l’uomo, poi sorridendo “…però, adesso che ci penso succedeva molto spesso…”  
“E cosa facevi?” continuò l’elfo baciandogli il collo.  
“Niente, mi sedevo e pensavo a te…” rispose Aragorn chiudendo gli occhi, le labbra del compagno iniziavano ad avere effetto sul suo corpo.  
“Niente…” bisbigliò Legolas tra sé sorridendo, poi alzando un po’ la voce “Arwen ti ha detto dove ho passato la notte il giorno del mio arrivo?” gli aprì i primi lacci della tunica e iniziò a baciargli il petto.  
Il ramingo scosse la testa e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
“Ero qui…” sussurrò l’elfo alzando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi “…in questo giardino…”  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi e sentì il volto in fiamme, si ricordò di quella sera e di ciò che aveva fatto. Legolas l’aveva visto mentre…voleva dire qualcosa ma nessuna parola gli usciva dalla gola…  
L’elfo sorrise quando vide le guance dell’uomo tingersi improvvisamente di rosso  
“E’ stato difficile resistere…” sussurrò continuando a baciargli il collo “…vederti così…avrei voluto correre da te, abbracciarti, farti sentire la mia presenza…”  
“Tu hai…hai pronunciato il mio nome?” gli chiese il ramingo “Io ho sentito…”  
“Sì…quando ti ho visto stare così male…non credevo che mi avessi sentito…” disse Legolas stringendolo forte.  
“Legolas tu hai…hai visto tutto?” bisbigliò Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Diciamo abbastanza…” sussurrò l’elfo sorridendo “Tra poco mi dirai se è stato meglio quella notte o…” si inginocchiò davanti a lui “…questa…”  
  
“Capitano…siete sicuro che possiamo andarci?” chiese Conyc seguendo velocemente l’altro uomo.  
“Ti ho già detto di sì, me lo chiedi ogni volta…ora basta parlare” gli rispose Gwomyr aprendo la porta e uscendo sul balcone.  
“Finalmente…” disse Gaenry girandosi verso di loro “Ancora pochi momenti e mi sarei fumato anche la tua parte…” e lanciò a Gwomyr una pipa. Il capitano delle guardie la accese guardandosi attorno, era un uomo piuttosto giovane, capelli biondo scuro e occhi chiari, nonostante dall’aspetto sembrasse goffo e impacciato, era molto bravo ad utilizzare qualsiasi arma ed era molto forte fisicamente.  
“Qualche novità?” chiese fissando l’altro uomo. Conyc se ne stava in un angolo guardando il giardino, non gli piaceva dover assistere a quelle riunioni segrete, gli sembrava una specie di tradimento nei confronti del suo re, ma era il capitano a dare gli ordini e lui doveva ubbidire.  
“No…tranne che col passare del tempo il re diventa più testardo e insolente…” iniziò Gaenry “Negli ultimi due anni sembrava aver perso quella tenacia e invece, in questi giorni tutto è tornato come prima…”  
“Già, quanto mi mancano i bei tempi…” lo interruppe Gwomyr “…quando c’erano i Sovrintendenti qui a Gondor era tutto più facile, riuscivamo a far credere loro qualsiasi cosa ed eravamo noi a governare, potevamo fare tutto quello che volevamo…divertirci in ogni momento…sai a cosa mi riferisco?”  
“Sì…ricordo molto bene…” disse il Consigliere ridacchiando “Adesso però con questo re sempre attento a tutto…non è più possibile”  
“Tu sei un Consigliere, perché non trovi qualche scusa e convinci gli altri a sollevarlo dall’incarico?” sussurrò Gwomyr cercando di non farsi sentire dall’altra guardia “Così le cose tornerebbero come una volta…”  
“Magari fosse così semplice…questo Aragorn si è sempre comportato secondo le leggi, riesce ad amministrare tutto quanto come nessuno era mai riuscito…credo proprio non ci sia modo per…” Gaenry si fermò, il suo sguardo che vagava tra gli alberi si era fermato all’improvviso…aveva visto qualcosa o meglio qualcuno…sembrava…  
“Che ti succede?” chiese il capitano senza troppa attenzione.  
“Vieni qui…” sussurrò il consigliere indicando con la mano un punto “Guarda sulla sinistra…laggiù in fondo…dimmi cosa vedi…” Gwomyr si avvicinò a lui e scrutò in quella direzione, il punto indicatogli era molto lontano e il buio non facilitava le cose, ma la sua vista era sempre stata la migliore rispetto ad ogni altra guardia.  
“Mi sembra…è un uomo appoggiato ad un albero…non vorrei sbagliarmi ma sembra proprio Re Elassar e c’è qualcuno inginocchiato davanti a lui…” il capitano iniziò a ridacchiare “Abbiamo sorpreso il re e la regina in atteggiamenti intimi nel loro giardino…bel colpo Gaenry” poi girandosi verso l’uomo “Non vedo però a che cosa possa servirci…”  
“Devi sempre aprire bocca per nulla…” disse il Consigliere continuando a guardare in quel punto, la sua vista non era buona come quella della guardia ma riusciva a scorgere anche lui diverse cose, la persona ora si era rialzata e stava abbracciando e baciando il re…un sorriso comparve sul volto di Gaenry “Guarda ora amico mio…da quando la regina ha i capelli biondi?”  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo?” disse Gwomyr, i suoi occhi ora erano puntati in quella direzione “Che mi venga un colpo…”  
“Manda via Conyc…” bisbigliò il Consigliere senza perdere di vista le due persone nel giardino.  
“Sì…guardia…” disse il capitano girandosi verso di lui “Torna ai cancelli, ti raggiungo tra poco…”  
“Sì capitano, agli ordini” disse Conyc e voltandosi rientrò nel palazzo chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
“Hai capito chi è?” chiese Gaenry continuando a sorridere.  
“Mi sembra quell’Elfo che è giunto pochi giorni fa…” disse Gwomyr “Per la verità ora…riesco a vederlo meglio e ne sono proprio sicuro…il re che se la spassa con il suo amico Elfo…questa sì che è bella! Certo fossi in lui mi divertirei sicuramente di più con la regina Arwen ma ho visto quel Legolas, mi sembri si chiami così, e devo dire che è molto attraente…forse sa fare qualche giochino…”  
“Vuoi chiudere quella bocca!” lo interruppe il Consigliere “Sto pensando a una cosa…forse i nostri desideri si stanno per realizzare…” sul suo volto il sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno crudele “Sai tirare con l’arco?”  


	5. Falsa accusa

 

“A cosa stai pensando?” sussurrò Aragorn sdraiandosi nell’erba, le braccia alzate, piegate di fianco alla testa. Legolas lo guardò sorridendo poi si distese a sua volta  
“A quello che posso fare qui…” iniziò con lo sguardo perso nel cielo ricoperto dalle nuvole scure, c’era sempre stato qualcosa nei temporali che lo attirava e già sentiva il rumore dei tuoni avvicinarsi “…insomma…potrei aiutare i tuoi giardinieri, ho portato dei semi di alcune piante rare che crescono a Bosco Atro e potrei consigliarli su come devono essere curate, ma non vorrei sembrar loro arrogante…hanno già fatto un ottimo lavoro ed intromettermi non mi sembra giusto...oppure...non saprei...potrei essere il tuo messaggero, sai che cavalco molto velocemente, sicuramente più di qualsiasi tua guardia…così porterei la tua parola e le tue leggi ovunque tu voglia…però questo vorrebbe dire allontanarmi per giorni da Minas Tirith e…il mio cuore non ne gioisce ma se dovrò farlo…” Il ramingo girò la testa verso di lui per guardarlo, l’ultima cosa che voleva era dovergli dire addio di nuovo, anche se solo per breve tempo, aprì la bocca per parlare ma la voce dell’elfo lo interruppe  
“Guarda…” disse indicando il cielo, un lampo aveva appena squarciato l’oscurità “E’ così bello…riesce ad illuminare la notte come se fosse pieno giorno ma al tempo stesso…c’è qualcosa di misterioso…da un lato lo temo…temo la sua potenza…” L’uomo sorrise…l’avrebbe ascoltato per giorni, la sua voce era come una dolce melodia e l’innocenza delle sue parole lo affascinava sempre di più.  
“Comunque…” continuò l’elfo abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo “…forse potrei essere uno dei tuoi scudieri…ma ne hai già molti…potrei essere…”  
“Legolas…” lo fermò Aragorn accarezzandogli una guancia “…non potresti essere soltanto la persona che amo?…”  
Legolas gli sorrise avvicinandosi di più a lui e baciandogli dolcemente le labbra “…io sono in grado di fare molte altre cose oltre ad amare…” L’uomo lo tirò a sé con una mano baciandolo poi gli sorrise  
“…lo so…ma quello lo sai fare così bene…” sussurrò. Le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a scendere, bagnando il volto del ramingo  
“…dobbiamo rientrare…” sussurrò Legolas tentando di alzarsi ma il braccio di Aragorn era ancora stretto intorno alla sua vita.  
“No, restiamo ancora qualche momento…non temerai un po’ di pioggia mio principe…” disse il ramingo “…durante la battaglia al Fosso di Helm abbiamo combattuto sotto ad un diluvio…”  
“Non temo niente se tu sei con me…” bisbigliò l’elfo sorridendo prima di baciarlo di nuovo con passione, fece scivolare una mano lungo il braccio di Aragorn che era ancora piegato sull’erba fino a raggiungere la sua mano ed intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
“Ti piace così tanto tenermi così…” sussurrò l’uomo quando vide che il compagno aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva appoggiato le testa sulla sua spalla. La pioggia iniziò ad aumentare di potenza e anche Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, sentiva le gocce d’acqua battergli sul viso sempre più forte ma non gli importava…stava bene così, senza pensieri per la testa, senza doveri, non era un re in quel momento, era solo un uomo…l’unica cosa veramente importante era l’amore che provava per la persona distesa al suo fianco…  
“Sì…” disse Legolas sorridendo “…non conosco la ragione ma quando ti stringo la mano mi sento legato a te…come se fossimo uniti da qualcosa di indistruttibile…qualcosa che va oltre la vita…qualcosa che niente e nessuno potrà mai separare…nemmeno il tempo…” prima di continuare respirò profondamente “…sento che nemmeno il tempo potrà portarti via da me…”  
Aragorn sentì un brivido percorrergli lentamente il corpo nel sentire le sue parole…una volta ci aveva pensato ma poi quel pensiero era svanito…Legolas era immortale…lui no…ma non era la morte a fargli paura…  
“Legolas…sappiamo entrambi che…” ma fu interrotto…non da parole ma dal suo sguardo…l’elfo aveva rialzato la testa e lo stava fissando, non capiva cosa c’era nei suoi occhi…se era tristezza, rassegnazione o cos’altro…ma sapeva che non doveva continuare la frase…  
“Io lo so…” sussurrò l’elfo richiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte a quella del compagno “…so che è solo un’illusione ma ti prego…lasciamelo credere…ne ho bisogno…”  
Il ramingo si girò spingendo Legolas a terra e si sdraiò sopra di lui senza mai separare la mano dalla sua, la pioggia continuava a cadere incessantemente ed oramai gli abiti ed i capelli di entrambi erano completamente fradici.  
“Allora è meglio…” disse Aragorn prendendo anche l’altra mano dell’elfo e intrecciando le dita con le sue “…ecco…così saremo doppiamente uniti…e non potremo essere separati…”  
Legolas sorrise guardandolo, la testa dell’uomo riparava il suo viso dalla pioggia ma dai suoi capelli scendevano continue gocce d’acqua che scivolavano lentamente sulle sue guance  
“Mi trovi stupido e infantile vero?” sussurrò l’elfo “Ho più di duemila anni e ti dico queste cose…sicuramente preferiresti sentire qualcos’altro…”  
“No Legolas…quando parli così mi riempi il cuore di gioia, di speranza…riesci a farmi dimenticare ogni problema e a creare un mondo solo nostro dove possiamo vivere senza preoccuparci di niente…ogni giorno…ogni ora ringrazio i Valar per avermi fatto un simile dono, il tuo amore è la cosa più importante di tutta la mia breve vita…” mentre diceva quelle parole vide l’elfo chiudere gli occhi così iniziò a baciargli la fronte, le sopracciglia, le palpebre, le guance “…quando siamo insieme mi sembra di perdermi in un sogno ma non lo è…tu sei vero…e non sai quanto adoro ascoltare i tuoi pensieri…la tua innocenza, il tuo modo di vedere le cose e di affrontare le situazioni mi hanno sempre aiutato…” gli baciò il mento poi gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue “…ti amo Legolas…ti ho sempre amato…prima come un amico ed ora come un compagno e se esistesse un sentimento più forte, più intenso e più appassionato dell’amore sarebbe quello che proverei per te…”  
L’elfo aprì gli occhi e guardò intensamente quelli azzurri del ramingo  
“Anch’io adoro sentirti dire queste cose Estel…nessuno lo aveva mai fatto…nessuno mi aveva mai fatto sentire così…”  
“Così come?” bisbigliò Aragorn sorridendo.  
“…amato…” sussurrò Legolas dolcemente. Il ramingo lo guardò ancora per un istante poi posò le labbra sulle sue baciandolo e sentì le mani dell’elfo stringere le sue con forza.  
  
“Certo che so tirare con l’arco, cosa credi!” disse Gwomyr spazientito seguendo il Consigliere lungo il corridoio “Non sono diventato capo delle guardie solo per fortuna…”  
“Bene…ci serve una freccia…” iniziò Gaenry ma il capitano lo interruppe.  
“Forse non ti hanno informato ma abbiamo una stanza piena di armi tra cui anche migliaia di frecce…”  
“Non ci serve una freccia qualsiasi idiota…” si lamentò il Consigliere “Dobbiamo prenderne una dalla faretra di quell’Elfo…”  
“Sì certo…e perché?” chiese la guardia.  
“Questo non è il luogo adatto per parlarne…assicurati che Conyc sia ancora alla sua postazione e ci resti per tutta la notte…poi raggiungimi alle cucine e ti spiegherò tutto…” e con quelle parole si allontanò.  
  
“Aragorn…stai tremando…fa freddo, è meglio rientrare” sussurrò Legolas allontanandosi dalle sue labbra “…potresti ammalarti…”  
“Sei sicuro che i miei brividi siano dovuti al freddo?” disse sorridendo il ramingo sfiorando l’orecchio dell’elfo con la lingua.  
“Sì…” disse Legolas quando lo sentì rabbrividire di nuovo sopra di sé “…forza alzati…hai bisogno di un bagno caldo…è un ordine!”  
Aragorn lo fissò stupito per il suo tono di voce…ma aveva ragione, stava tremando per il freddo e inoltre la pioggia non diminuiva.  
“Come desideri…” sussurrò e si alzò lentamente portando il compagno con sé.  
Rientrarono a palazzo e s’incamminarono, quando arrivarono vicino alle cucine sentirono una voce  
“Ma cosa vi è successo? Un re ed un principe non dovrebbero restare all’aperto con questo tempaccio!” disse una donna avvicinandosi velocemente a loro, non era più molto giovane, aveva i capelli grigi legati in una treccia e stringeva uno scialle bianco sulle spalle.  
“Non preoccuparti Gweridith…” disse Aragorn sorridendo “…va tutto bene…stavamo passeggiando nel giardino per osservare gli alberi ed ha iniziato a piovere…”  
“Bene…non importa come è successo…adesso preparerò per tutti e due un bagno caldo…” disse la donna.  
“Non è necessario…torna a riposare…” continuò il ramingo ma un brivido lo scosse.  
“Sì invece, Gweridith credo che Re Elessar ne abbia bisogno, se non ti è di troppo disturbo…” disse Legolas guardando la donna che subito gli sorrise.  
“Certo che no…maestà dovreste dare ascolto al vostro amico!” disse prendendo l’uomo per un braccio “Non vorrete essere trattato come un bambino…coraggio andiamo!” e si incamminò portando il ramingo con sé. Aragorn si girò verso Legolas e vide che stava assistendo divertito alla scena. Anche Gweridith si voltò  
“E voi cosa state aspettando? Venite forza!” e prese anche il braccio dell’elfo.  
Arrivarono in una stanza, nel camino il fuoco ardeva sprigionando il suo calore.  
“Bene, toglietevi quegli abiti bagnati e mettetevi queste…” disse la donna porgendo loro due vestaglie “Io vado dall’altra parte a preparare la vasca con l’acqua calda…non voglio dovervi curare entrambi se vi ammalate…”  
“Gweridith…credo che al massimo dovresti prenderti cura di me…” disse Aragorn sorridendo “Lui è un Elfo, non può ammalarsi…”  
La donna guardò prima il re e poi Legolas “Oh…non ho ancora ben capito queste cose sugli Elfi, un giorno la vostra regina dovrà spiegarmele a dovere…ma adesso sbrigatevi!” e uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
Legolas fissò per un attimo l’uomo  
“Ma chi è? E’ la prima volta che vedo una donna trattarti in questo modo…senza inchini…è…è divertente…”  
“Lei si è sempre comportata così, sin dal mio arrivo a Minas Tirith. Faramir una volta mi ha detto che ha perso l’unico figlio durante un combattimento. Era rimasta chiusa nel suo dolore fino a quando lui non l’ha avvicinata parlandogli dolcemente e da allora lo ha sempre trattato come se fosse il figlio che non aveva più accanto. E’ molto legata a lui e lo era anche con Boromir, ha pianto per giorni quando ha saputo della sua morte. Ora che Faramir non è più qui ha iniziato a prendersi cura di me come faceva con lui…”  
“Ho visto il dolore nel suo sguardo ma solo per pochi attimi, la ferita non potrà mai rimarginarsi ma le state dando un grande aiuto…” sussurrò l’elfo “Adesso è meglio fare come ha detto, non vorremo farla arrabbiare…”  
Aragorn sorrise e si tolse gli abiti, lo stesso fece Legolas, indossando le vestaglie.  
  
“Cosa fate da queste parti?” disse Gweridith quando vide Gwomyr e Gaenry nelle cucine  
“Non far caso a noi donna…” disse il Consigliere “Tra poco ce ne andremo, dobbiamo riferire alcune cose al re…” e un sorriso comparve sul suo volto.  
“Beh…per qualche ora Re Elessar non potrà ricevervi, andrete a parlargli domani mattina, adesso lui e il suo amico devono asciugarsi e riposare…” sussurrò la donna tra sé ma i due uomini la udirono perfettamente.  
“Quindi…” iniziò Gwomyr guardando la guardia accanto a lui e poi di nuovo Gweridith “Il principe Legolas non è nella sua stanza…”  
“Non che la cosa dovrebbe interessarvi ma…no, lui e il re sono stati colti dall’acquazzone ed ora sto preparando per loro un bagno caldo…scusatemi ma ho da fare” e uscì dalle cucine.  
Il Consigliere si girò improvvisamente verso il capitano che annuì e corse via.  
“Ora assicuriamoci che il bagno di quei due duri molto a lungo…” bisbigliò tra sé Gaenry e iniziò a ridacchiare.  
  
“E’ tutto pronto…potete entrare…” disse Gweridith “Quando avete finito entrambi chiamatemi…” e con un sorriso uscì dalla stanza. Legolas seguì Aragorn lungo il corridoio che univa le due camere, quando l’uomo aprì la porta ed entrò, l’elfo rimase un attimo immobile. Era tutto molto diverso dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, la vasca da bagno era stata sostituita da una molto più grande in marmo che avrebbe potuto ospitare anche più di tre persone. Vicino ad essa c’era un ripiano con dei barattoli e di fronte uno specchio ricopriva quasi l’intera parete. Una finestra lasciava intravedere il cielo e tutt’intorno, su ogni piano o sporgenza c’erano delle candele accese che illuminavano la stanza creando dei giochi di luce ed ombre.  
“Io non ho niente a che vedere con tutto questo…” disse il ramingo sorridendo “E’ stata Arwen a voler cambiare tutto quanto, devo ancora abituarmi anche se è molto bello…crea un’atmosfera rilassante e tranquilla…” Chiuse la porta a chiave e si tolse la vestaglia, poi lentamente entrò nella vasca  
“Per fortuna questa volta non ha esagerato con l’acqua calda…” sussurrò sedendosi, allungò le gambe e appoggiò la testa al bordo. Legolas seguì ogni suo movimento senza dire una parola, poi si sedette su uno sgabello osservando il corpo nudo dell’uomo che l’acqua limpida non nascondeva.  
“Ma cosa fai?” disse Aragorn rialzando la testa.  
“Aspetto il mio turno…” rispose l’elfo alzando le spalle.  
“Io non credo…” sussurrò il ramingo sorridendo “Spogliati ed entra subito nella vasca”  
“Estel…non so se sia il caso…” disse Legolas fissandolo “Se vengo lì con te…se mi avvicino in questo momento…”  
“Forse è proprio quello che voglio…” bisbigliò Aragorn continuando a sorridere “L’acqua non è abbastanza calda, ho bisogno di te per riscaldarmi…” L’elfo sorrise e si alzò in piedi lasciando scivolare a terra la vestaglia  
“E va bene…ma lo faccio solo perché non voglio vederti ammalato…” disse e lentamente entrò nella vasca.  
“Appoggiati con la schiena a me…” sussurrò il ramingo aprendo le gambe per lasciare spazio al compagno.  
“A me sembra molto calda l’acqua invece…” disse Legolas appoggiandosi a lui e subito sentì la mani dell’uomo sul petto “Aragorn…”  
“Non voglio fare niente…” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio “So che qualcuno potrebbe sentirci…ho solo voglia di stringerti, di sentire il tuo corpo contro il mio…”  
“Cosa…cosa c’è in quei barattoli?” chiese l’elfo cercando di cambiare argomento, era facile dire “non voglio fare niente”, il suo corpo però stava già bruciando di desiderio.  
“Sono dei sali, sciolti nell’acqua formano una schiuma profumata…prendine uno e versane un po’…” rispose Aragorn sorridendo. Legolas allungò un braccio, prese un barattolo e lo aprì, dal profumo gli sembrò vaniglia e ne lasciò cadere il contenuto nell’acqua.  
“No…Legolas non troppo…” disse il ramingo e prese il barattolo dalle mani del compagno “Adesso credo proprio che ci ritroveremo sommersi dalla schiuma…”  
“Ma non è successo niente…” sussurrò l’elfo girandosi verso di lui.  
“Aspetta a dirlo…muovi l’acqua…” lo interruppe l’uomo. Lentamente la schiuma iniziò a formarsi e a ricoprire tutta la superficie sprigionando nell’aria un dolce profumo. Aragorn piegò la testa di lato e vide il compagno a bocca aperta, sorrise baciandogli la guancia  
“Hai visto…” Il suo sguardo fu presto attirato dalle mani di Legolas che si muovevano nella schiuma, lasciandola scivolare tra le dita, sfiorando con i palmi la superficie…iniziò a sentirsi geloso, voleva sentire quelle mani sul suo corpo…  
Prese in una mano un po’ di schiuma e lentamente la passò sul volto dell’elfo. Legolas si girò di scatto verso di lui e si gettò dell’acqua sul viso  
“Questo non è giusto…” disse quando riaprì gli occhi.  
“Perché? E’ così divertente…” disse ridendo Aragorn “…è colpa tua se siamo in questa situazione…”  
“Sei stato tu a dirmi di farlo…” ribatté l’elfo, ma vide che l’uomo non stava più ridendo, lo stava guardando e sapeva fin troppo bene cosa c’era nei suoi occhi. Prese tra le mani della schiuma e la lasciò cadere sulle spalle dell’uomo che non erano ricoperte dall’acqua e iniziò a massaggiarlo poi lentamente si sdraiò sopra di lui allungando le gambe e avvicinando il viso al suo…per un momento chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra quando con la sua eccitazione sfiorò quella del ramingo…  
“Non dovevamo fare un semplice ed innocente bagno?” gli sussurrò Legolas sulle labbra.  
“E’ quello che stiamo facendo no?” rispose Aragorn cercando di baciarlo ma il compagno si spostò.  
“Ma non è quello a cui stai pensando…” disse l’elfo sorridendo ma non riuscì a continuare, il ramingo gli mise una mano dietro alla testa e un braccio attorno alla vita tirandolo a sé e lo baciò ardentemente.  
“Ti avevo detto…” bisbigliò l’uomo riprendendo fiato “…di smetterla di leggermi nella mente…”  
Legolas sorrise  
“Ma se non lo faccio…i tuoi desideri non diventeranno più realtà…” sussurrò e iniziò a muoversi contro di lui lentamente. Aragorn non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere, lo tirò a sé di nuovo baciandolo e muovendo il bacino contro quello dell’elfo…l’acqua e la schiuma aumentavano ogni sensazione e ben presto i corpi di entrambi iniziarono ad abbandonarsi completamente, le labbra restavano unite in lunghi baci per soffocare i gemiti…Legolas strinse le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, muovendosi più velocemente contro di lui e pochi attimi prima di raggiungere il piacere sentì Aragorn sussurrare il suo nome e stringerlo forte…  
  
“L’hai presa?” sussurrò Gaenry guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li vedesse. Gwomyr annuì ridacchiando “Perfetto…ora vai dove ti ho detto, nasconditi e aspetta…io controllo che quei due siano ancora occupati…mi raccomando, quando mi vedi arrivare preparati…non abbiamo molto tempo e vedi di non sbagliare…è la nostra sola ed unica occasione…”  
“Non ho mai sbagliato un bersaglio…” disse il capitano delle guardie stringendosi nel mantello e alzando il cappuccio per nascondersi il viso “…ma non era più semplice dire a tutti quello che abbiamo visto?..."  
“E secondo te ci crederebbero?…” disse il Consigliere alzando gli occhi al cielo “…sarebbe la nostra parola contro quella del re…no, ci servono delle prove, dobbiamo costringerlo a confessare…va ora…il momento sta arrivando…” Così dicendo si allontanò.  
  
Legolas si appoggiò al lato della vasca respirando profondamente, quando il suo cuore tornò a battere regolarmente notò che Aragorn lo stava guardando sorridendo con una strana espressione sul viso  
“Perché mi guardi così?” sussurrò appoggiando la testa al bordo per stare più comodo.  
“…quello che hai fatto…” iniziò il ramingo  
“Non è stato bello?” lo interruppe l’elfo con una certa preoccupazione nella voce.  
“Oh sì…è stato molto, molto, molto bello…” continuò l’uomo “…riesci sempre a stupirmi…credevo di conoscerti a fondo…di conoscere i tuoi limiti, se li possiamo chiamare così e invece…ogni volta mi fai completamente perdere la testa con i tuoi gesti…come adesso…non l’avevi mai fatto in passato e…” chiuse gli occhi passandosi la lingua sulle labbra “…oh Legolas…se solo ci ripenso…” lo guardò intensamente “…fallo di nuovo ti prego…”  
“Cosa dovrei rifare mio re?” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo, gli piaceva la situazione che si era creata e ancora di più adorava sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca del ramingo.  
“Sdraiarti sopra di me…muovere il tuo corpo sul mio…contro il mio…fino a farmi perdere completamente la ragione…” sussurrò Aragorn senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
“Ho imparato molte cose sugli Uomini in questi secoli…” iniziò Legolas avvicinandosi molto lentamente a lui, creando delle piccole onde “…ed una su tutte è che combattono per ottenere ciò che bramano ma presto si stancano di possederlo, perché ormai è diventato per loro un’abitudine…tu dovrai combattere Aragorn…combattere e combattere…non otterrai facilmente ciò che chiedi perché non voglio che ti abitui a questo…”  
“Sei crudele…lo sai vero?” disse il ramingo sorridendo, sentì un brivido quando le gambe dell’elfo sfiorarono le sue.  
“Sì…” rispose Legolas fermandosi vicinissimo a lui ma senza toccarlo se non con la sola gamba che, per avvicinarsi, aveva dovuto mettere tra quelle dell’uomo “…e posso esserlo molto di più se voglio…” poi sorrise nel vedere lo sguardo dell’uomo “Ah c’è un’altra cosa Aragorn…io non ho limiti…” e con quelle parole si alzò per uscire dalla vasca, sapeva benissimo che Aragorn non l’avrebbe lasciato andare ed infatti non riuscì nemmeno a mettersi in piedi…il ramingo lo prese per la vita e lo tirò sopra di sé allargandogli le gambe con le ginocchia e costringendolo a sedersi su di lui.  
“Non hai limiti principe Legolas?” gli chiese Aragorn stringendolo “Ora vedremo…” e fece scivolare lentamente due dita dentro di lui, appena vide la bocca del compagno aprirsi lo tirò a sé con l’altra mano, baciandolo per soffocare i suoi sospiri.  
  
Gaenry camminava velocemente, nei corridoi aveva incontrato un altro Consigliere del Re che l’aveva fermato facendogli perdere del tempo prezioso…arrivò finalmente a destinazione e aprì lentamente la porta, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, entrò nella stanza col camino e vide gli abiti che indossavano poco prima il re e l’Elfo appesi ad asciugare vicino al fuoco. Percorse il corridoio e giunse davanti all’altra porta, si avvicinò appoggiando la testa al legno…riusciva a percepire qualcosa poi le voci si fecero più chiare…erano loro…distingueva chiaramente quella del sovrano mentre l’altra era molto più bassa…  
“Vuoi farlo…allarga di più le gambe…”  
“…Ah…Ara…Aragorn…”  
“Sì…così…scendi ancora…Legolas…non…non…voglio farti…male…”  
“Estel…ce la faccio…non sono…di cristallo ricordi…continua…”  
Gaenry si allontanò dalla porta con occhi e bocca spalancati, non si aspettava una cosa del genere…ma non c’era più tempo da perdere così corse via, sicuro che qualsiasi rumore avesse fatto nessuno lo avrebbe notato.  
Si coprì la testa col mantello e uscì sotto la pioggia, i fulmini rischiaravano il cielo e i tuoni rimbombavano nel silenzio.  
  
Conyc se ne stava riparato vicino ai cancelli, non amava dover passare tutta la nottata da solo e soprattutto con quel tempo ma toccava a lui il turno di notte. Ad un tratto sentì dei rumori e si girò con la mano pronta sull’elsa della spada, vide un uomo avvicinarsi correndo.  
“Fermò là…chiunque voi siate…identificatevi…” gridò, poi però lo riconobbe dagli abiti “Oh signor Consigliere, scusatemi non l’avevo riconosciuta…”  
“Non sei troppo nascosto per controllare come si deve tutta la zona?” disse Gaenry avvicinandosi a lui e mettendosi nel posto dove poco prima la guardia si stava riparando. Conyc indietreggiò di qualche passo  
“Avete ragione…forse…” ma le sue parole si fermarono, spalancò gli occhi e cadde a terra con una freccia conficcata nella schiena.  
  
“Ah…” gemette Legolas aprendo gli occhi, le mani strette sulle spalle del ramingo, si fermò immobile per un istante.  
“…cosa…succede?…” gli chiese Aragorn tra i sospiri, aveva visto qualcosa nel suo sguardo…sul viso dell’elfo c’era qualcosa oltre al piacere…  
“…non lo so…ho sentito qualcosa…una minaccia…qualcosa…” ma le sue parole furono sostituite presto da gemiti quando il ramingo si spinse con forza dentro di lui, stringendogli i fianchi.  
“…torna qui da me…” sussurrò l’uomo baciandolo “…rilassati…va tutto bene…”  
  
Gaenry si abbassò e girò leggermente il corpo esanime della guardia per controllarlo  
“Mi dispiace caro Conyc…so che non ti sarà di consolazione ma il tuo sacrificio servirà per riportare le cose come dovrebbero essere…”  
“E’ morto?” disse una voce dietro di lui. Il Consigliere alzò la testa e vide Gwomyr che lo stava raggiungendo.  
“Certo che è morto…avresti dovuto preoccuparti per la tua di vita se non lo fosse stato…l’hai colpito al cuore…ben fatto …l’hai raggiunto dal dietro ma…”  
“Smettila di parlare…ho fatto quello che dovevo…adesso?” chiese il capitano guardandosi intorno.  
“Adesso ce ne andiamo a dormire…domani mattina troveranno il corpo e sarà allora che inizierà il divertimento…” rispose Gaenry e sorridendo si allontanò seguito dall’altro uomo.  
  
“…sì…ancora…fallo ancora…” sussurrò Aragorn accarezzandogli il ventre poi scese più in basso e iniziò a muovere la mano su di lui velocemente. Legolas era arrivato al limite, non riusciva più a resistere, fece forza un ultima volta nelle gambe alzandosi leggermente per poi scendere sopra di lui, gettò indietro la testa e si lasciò andare nella mano dell’uomo.  
Il ramingo cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti ma quel movimento e la vista del compagno che raggiungeva il piacere gli fecero perdere totalmente quel controllo che ancora gli era rimasto.  
L’elfo si abbandonò sul suo petto respirando affannosamente e sorrise quando sentì sotto di sé il torace dell’uomo muoversi altrettanto velocemente.  
“Sono stato bravo?” sussurrò “Ti ho dimostrato di non avere limiti?”  
“Sei stato molto di più…” rispose sorridendo Aragorn “…sei stato incredibile…ma ho ancora altre prove a cui sottoporti…ti aspetta una lunga notte…”  
“Non voglio contraddirti ma l’acqua ha perso il suo calore…se restiamo ancora un po’ qui Gweridith verrà a prenderci…” disse l’elfo mettendosi di nuovo seduto.  
“Bene…allora continueremo in camera tua…l’altra stanza è occupata da Arwen…” disse il ramingo. Legolas lo fissò per un attimo poi, sorridendo, uscì dalla vasca. L’uomo lo seguì ed entrambi indossarono le vestaglie. L’elfo allungo una mano per aprire la porta ma Aragorn gli cinse la vita spingendolo contro la parete.  
“Mmm…non so se riuscirò a resistere tanto…” sussurrò spostando una ciocca di capelli biondi e iniziando a baciargli il collo, passando la lingua sulla pelle morbida che profumava di vaniglia “Sei così profumato…sei così…”  
Legolas appoggiò indietro la testa sulla spalla del ramingo “Aragorn…”  
  
Il sole era appena sorto ma quel mattino Minas Tirith si era risvegliata più presto del solito. Legolas stava guardando fuori dalla finestra stringendo Aragorn tra le braccia, l’uomo dormiva ancora profondamente, quando all’improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
“Legolas sono io…” disse una voce di donna.  
L’elfo scosse delicatamente il ramingo  
“Aragorn…è Arwen…svegliati…”  
“No…” bisbigliò senza aprire gli occhi “…cosa vuole…”  
“Legolas…digli di venire il prima possibile nel Salone dei Re…credo sia successo qualcosa…” disse Arwen prima di allontanarsi.  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi, quelle parole risuonarono nel suo cuore…gli tornò alla mente la sensazione della sera precedente…  
“Aragorn devi andare, alzati…” disse più forte. Il ramingo aprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere lentamente  
“Ti giuro che se non è una cosa importante torno qui e ti lego al letto per tutto il giorno…” disse seriamente ma l’elfo si mise a ridere, poi avvicinò le labbra alle sue  
“Hai tentato questa notte…” sussurrò “…ma ti piacciono troppo le mie mani sul tuo corpo…”  
Aragorn sorrise baciandolo  
“Non riderei troppo fossi in te…” disse alzandosi dal letto, rivestendosi “…potrei decidere di rinunciare al mio piacere per una volta e allora…non ti sarà concessa nessuna pietà…” si girò e uscì dalla stanza. Legolas sorrise e si sdraiò ancora qualche momento ma non si sentiva tranquillo…un’ombra malvagia si stava avvicinando.  
  
“Cosa succede?” disse Aragorn entrando nel Salone dei Re e sedendosi sul suo trono. Arwen era accanto a lui e gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato  
“Non lo so ancora…” sussurrò “…ma sento che qualcosa di terribile sta per accadere…”  
I Consiglieri del Re erano tutti ai loro posti, tutti tranne il loro capo Gaenry e parlavano tra di loro ma appena videro il sovrano un silenzio improvviso calò nella stanza.  
“Mio signore…” disse uno di loro alzandosi e facendo un profondo inchino, Lumyr, un uomo non più giovane ma ancora nel pieno della sua forza fisica e mentale “…stiamo aspettando con ansia il ritorno di Gaenry, egli infatti si offerto per andare a controllare di persona l’accaduto, non sappiamo ancora niente per certo ma un crimine è stato compiuto in questa notte…”  
Le parole dell’uomo furono interrotte quando le porte si spalancarono e Gaenry fece il suo ingresso seguito da due guardie, tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui.  
“Vostra maestà…” disse l’uomo inchinandosi di fronte ad Aragorn.  
“Forza, dicci caro Gaenry, siamo impazienti di sentire la tua parola…” disse il re guardando il Consigliere negli occhi.  
“Vostra maestà, non gioisco nel comunicarvi tutto ciò ma a me è stato affidato questo compito…una delle vostre guardie, il giovane Conyc, è stato ucciso, mio signore…questa notte. L’assassino l’ha colpito vigliaccamente alle spalle con una freccia scoccata da non so dove e poi è fuggito…”  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa, era da poco tempo a Minas Tirith ma si era affezionato a gran parte dei suoi uomini e il giovane era tra questi  
“Povero Conyc…” sussurrò. Sentì la mano di Arwen sulla sua e la strinse. Chi aveva fatto una cosa del genere e perché? Che motivo poteva esserci per spezzare la vita di un ragazzo in questo modo? Riaprì gli occhi e vide che tutti lo stavano osservando  
“Chi è stato? Avete già preso il colpevole?” disse e notò che lo sguardo di Gaenry vagava sui volti degli altri consiglieri.  
“Mio signore, nessuno ha assistito al crimine ma c’è una prova che non lascia alcun dubbio sulla sua identità…” disse il Consigliere.  
Aragorn lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia  
“Di che prova stai parlando?”  
“Dell’arma, vostra maestà, la freccia usata per uccidere il povero Conyc…io non sono esperto di queste cose ma ho chiesto informazioni al Capo delle Guardie, ed egli mi ha assicurato che qui a Minas Tirith sono in pochi ad utilizzarne di quel tipo…anzi, oserei dire che il numero è veramente molto ristretto…” Gaenry guardò fisso il volto del re “…è una freccia elfica mio signore…”  
Aragorn sentì un colpo al cuore e istintivamente strinse forte la mano di Arwen che si girò verso di lui, non erano rimasti molti Elfi a Gondor dopo la festa, soprattutto non molti che usassero arco e frecce…poteva benissimo contarli sulle dita di una mano ma non riusciva a immaginare che uno di essi fosse un assassino…  
“Vorrei vedere questa freccia…” disse e si accorse che la sua voce era molto bassa.  
“Certo mio signore…” disse Gaenry a fece un cenno ad una delle guardie che si allontanò velocemente “…se può sollevarvi il Capitano delle Guardie, grazie alla sua esperienza in materia di armi, sta cercando di identificare il proprietario e quindi il colpevole…”  
Aragorn stava per aprire bocca quando vide la guardia tornare con in mano uno scrigno rettangolare, non ne conosceva il motivo ma il suo cuore stava battendo sempre più forte.  
“Col vostro permesso torno alle indagini…” disse Gaenry che a stento riusciva a nascondere un sorriso.  
“Sì, potete andare tutti, se verrete a conoscenza di nuovi fatti non tardate a comunicarmeli…” rispose il re alzandosi in piedi. Tutti i Consiglieri si alzarono a loro volta e inchinandosi uno per uno davanti al sovrano uscirono dalla stanza seguendo Gaenry e le guardie.  
“Aragorn ma cosa sta succedendo?” disse Arwen alzandosi e seguendo con lo sguardo l’uomo che lentamente si stava avvicinando al tavolo dove la guardia aveva posato lo scrigno “E’ assurdo, nessuno degli Elfi che sono qui farebbe mai una cosa del genere…”  
Aragorn non rispose, allungò una mano, aprì la serratura e alzò la cupola di legno che chiudeva lo scrigno…il battito del suo cuore aumentò improvvisamente, più di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento, per un istante sentì il pavimento cedere sotto i suoi piedi e il fiato venirgli a mancare…  
“Aragorn…”  
Sentiva la voce di Arwen ma non trovava il coraggio di muoversi fino a quando violentemente richiuse lo scrigno e chiuse gli occhi…il rumore echeggiò per la stanza…  
“Maledizione…” bisbigliò “Non può essere…”  
“Aragorn…” lo chiamò di nuovo Arwen fermandosi a pochi passi da lui “Aragorn cosa? Mi fai paura…” vide l’uomo girarsi verso di lei e quando vide il suo sguardo sentì un brivido…  
“E’ una delle frecce di Legolas…” sussurrò il ramingo guardandola negli occhi, vide un movimento delle sue labbra ed intuì la sua domanda “Sono sicuro, gli Elfi di Bosco Atro e quelli di Lothlòrien usano tipi di frecce diversi, sono molto simili ma si possono riconoscere…e come l’ho fatto io presto ci riuscirà anche Gwomyr…”  
“Ma non è possibile…Legolas non l’ha ucciso…” bisbigliò Arwen guardandolo disperata “Non può essere vero…”  
“No, non l’ha ucciso…e non posso avere dubbi sulla sua innocenza anche perché sono stato con lui tutta la notte…” la interruppe Aragorn respirando profondamente “…qualcuno ha rubato una delle sue frecce e non so per quale impensabile motivo ha ucciso Conyc per poi far ricadere la colpa su di lui…”  
  
Legolas stava camminando nel giardino guardando in cielo le poche nuvole nere ancora rimaste, lungo la strada aveva incontrato alcune donne che parlavano tra loro di una guardia e di un crimine ma non era riuscito a capire altro dai loro discorsi…ad un tratto sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi, si girò e vide un gruppo di guardie dirigersi verso di lui  
“Legolas di Bosco Atro?” chiese il Capo delle guardie, ma non era proprio una domanda sembrava piuttosto un’affermazione  
L’elfo annuì guardando i volti seri degli uomini, non capiva cosa volessero da lui…  
“Sei agli arresti per l’omicidio di una delle guardie del Re…ora seguici senza opporre resistenza…” continuò l’uomo facendo un cenno. Due guardie affiancarono Legolas prendendolo per le braccia  
“Ma cosa state dicendo?” chiese l’elfo guardandosi attorno “Lasciatemi andare…” e si divincolò dalla stretta.  
Gwomyr si avvicinò a lui sorridendo “Ti ho detto di non opporre resistenza…” e violentemente lo colpì allo stomaco. Legolas cadde in ginocchio respirando a fatica, spalancò gli occhi per cercare di capire cosa stava succedendo, era tutto così assurdo, non aveva fatto niente…  
“Prendetelo…” gridò l’uomo e le due guardie lo ripresero per le braccia costringendolo ad alzarsi.  
“Ma cosa volete da me?” sussurrò l’elfo fissando gli occhi gelidi di Gwomyr “Io non ho fatto…”  
“Niente…” lo interruppe l’uomo sghignazzando “Certo dicono tutti così…” poi avvicinandosi a lui  
“E’ divertente…è la prima volta che arrestiamo un Elfo, tra poco vedremo se la vostra razza è veramente così forte come tutti sostengono…”  
Legolas lo guardò perplesso ma quando sentì l’uomo pronunciare quella frase…il cuore iniziò a battergli violentemente per la paura.  
“Portatelo nelle prigioni e incatenatelo!” gridò Gwomyr sorridendo.  


	6. Nell'oscurità

 

Aragorn camminava nella stanza con lo sguardo basso, non riusciva a capire cosa stava succedendo: chi poteva aver fatto una cosa simile solo per far cadere la colpa su Legolas e per quale motivo?  
“Ma dove sono finiti tutti quanti?” disse guardando per un momento la porta chiusa “Vado a cercare Legolas.”  
“No, Aragorn.” sussurrò Arwen afferrandolo per un braccio “Non lasciare che le tue emozioni prendano il sopravvento, dobbiamo aspettare…”  
“E cosa dobbiamo aspettare?” la interruppe il ramingo fissandola “Che lo accusino d’omicidio? Sai qual è la pena per chi uccide qualcuno in tempo di pace?”  
“Legolas non è colpevole…non possono accusarlo solo per quella freccia…non aveva alcun motivo per farlo” disse Arwen.  
“Questo lo so io e lo sai tu, ma non loro.” rispose l’uomo “Non riesco a capire cosa…” ma le sue parole furono interrotte, il portone si aprì e Gaenry entrò seguito sempre dalle due guardie.  
“Vostra maestà…il colpevole è stato smascherato e siamo venuti a conoscenza di alcuni fatti oserei dire…illuminanti…”  
“Ti ascolto…parla…” disse Aragorn guardandolo, non gli era affatto piaciuto il modo in cui il Consigliere aveva pronunciato quella frase.  
“E’ meglio aspettare che arrivino anche gli altri membri del Consiglio, mio signore, altrimenti dovrete ascoltare la storia più volte.”  
  
Legolas si guardava intorno, il dolore per il colpo subito stava passando ma le due guardie al suo fianco continuavano a trascinarlo come se non fosse in grado di camminare. L’uomo che l’aveva colpito se n’era andato e l’aveva visto dirigersi verso il gruppo dei Consiglieri Reali che si erano fermati poco lontani da loro.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati…” disse una delle guardie e aprì un cancello che dava su una rampa di scale. Mentre scendevano Legolas vedeva la luce affievolirsi sempre di più e se non ci fossero state alcune torce appese alle pareti il buio sarebbe stato totale. Quando gli scalini finirono si guardò indietro ma non riuscì a vedere l’entrata, intorno c’era solo roccia e l’aria si era fatta pesante. Il cuore gli batteva prepotentemente, sentiva le gambe deboli e forse in quel momento le guardie lo stavano trascinando veramente perché quasi non sentiva il pavimento sotto ai piedi. Una guardia aprì un altro cancello e proseguirono…in quel corridoio la luce era ancora più debole…arrivarono infine davanti a una cella aperta.  
“Ecco la tua sistemazione.” disse una delle guardie che lo teneva “Spero ti piaccia…”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi, non riusciva a parlare, guardò la piccola stanza con i muri di roccia, vuota se non per un materasso gettato a terra e…  
“Legatelo…” disse una voce dietro di lui.  
“No…” sussurrò l’elfo, sapeva che era inutile parlare ma non riusciva a sopportare quel posto, quell’oscurità era mille volte peggiore di quella delle Caverne al Fosso di Helm “No…” disse di nuovo alzando la voce, le guardie lo trascinarono dentro e lo spinsero contro il muro.  
“No…vi prego…” ma la voce gli si spense quando vide che gli uomini stavano afferrando le due catene legate alla parete, cercò in tutti i modi di divincolarsi dalla loro stretta ma un’altra guardia si aggiunse e lo tenne fermo con le braccia leggermente alzate.  
“Avanti…sei stato bravo fino ad ora.” bisbigliò l’uomo sorridendo “Abbiamo quasi finito…poi ti lasceremo da solo…per un po’…”  
Legolas lo guardò terrorizzato, incatenato in quel posto da solo, senza possibilità di fuga. Sentì due bracciali di ferro chiudersi attorno ai polsi, non poteva abbassare le braccia e ben presto si accorse che la stessa cosa era successa alle sue caviglie…  
“Ecco fatto…” dissero le guardie allontanandosi da lui.  
“No…vi supplico non lasciatemi qui…” sussurrò l’elfo guardandosi intorno, respirava velocemente come se gli mancasse l’aria “Non ho fatto niente…vi prego…vi prego…” mentre cercava disperatamente di liberarsi, muovendo le braccia anche se la cosa era impossibile…anzi più si muoveva e più sentiva il dolore ai polsi aumentare.  
“Avanti…non fare il bambino…cos’è…hai paura del buio?” disse una delle guardie mettendosi a ridere, gli altri si unirono a lui nella risata uscendo dalla cella e richiudendola. Solo una guardia rimase seria, era un ragazzo con i capelli biondi molto corti e gli occhi azzurri, aveva assistito a tutta la scena senza dire una parola, continuava a guardare Legolas, il suo volto sconvolto e i suoi occhi che vagavano in cerca di aiuto, ad un tratto incrociò il suo sguardo e non riuscì più a stare zitto  
“Siete sicuri che dobbiamo lasciarlo così?” chiese il giovane alzando la voce per farsi sentire dai compagni che, sempre ridendo, si erano voltati per allontanarsi.  
“Certo…non hai sentito il capitano…” rispose una delle guardie spazientito.  
“Sì ma…è spaventato…non abbiamo mai rinchiuso uno come lui e forse…” continuò ma l’altro uomo lo interruppe.  
“Senti un po’, non è compito nostro preoccuparci della salute mentale di un assassino…e adesso andiamocene…”  
“Sto solo dicendo…” disse di nuovo il ragazzo attirando l’attenzione degli altri che lo guardarono “…che almeno potremmo togliergli le catene, non può certo uscire…avanti guardatelo…ha paura…nemmeno a noi piace stare quaggiù ma nei suoi occhi c’è qualcos altro.” Lo sguardo di Legolas si posava in continuazione prima sul giovane e poi sugli altri uomini, il cuore continuava a battergli fortissimo.  
“Ora basta…abbiamo eseguito gli ordini…ancora una parola e riferirò tutto al capitano e poi dovrai vedertela con lui…” gridò l’uomo e s’incamminò verso l’uscita seguito dagli altri. Il giovane guardò ancora una volta l’elfo e poi seguì i compagni…mentre camminava sentiva le sue grida disperate e chiuse gli occhi.  
“No…no…fatemi uscire…vi prego…” continuava a gridare Legolas, ora che non sentiva più nessun rumore la paura prese il sopravvento “Voglio uscire…non riesco a stare qui…vi prego…” ma poi le grida diventarono un sussurro “…vi prego…” L’oscurità era dovunque e non era sola…c’era dolore in quel posto, tristezza, paura, rabbia…riusciva a distinguerli, erano intorno a lui in quel silenzio…l’unico rumore era quello del suo respiro…e del suo cuore…Non aveva mai supplicato qualcuno in quel modo, era la prima volta, ma era stato più forte di lui…era l’unica cosa che poteva fare…il fuoco di una torcia nel corridoio era l’unica luce…alzò la testa e vide il soffitto di roccia…chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente…e vide il suo volto…doveva stare calmo, Aragorn l’avrebbe fatto uscire…sarebbe arrivato a liberarlo…ma quando? Una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia.  
  
“Bene…adesso ci siamo tutti…” disse Aragorn, in piedi di fronte ai membri del Consiglio, Arwen era al suo fianco “Puoi cominciare…”  
Gaenry si alzò e si schiarì la voce  
“Maestà…sono veramente dispiaciuto di doverla informare che l’uomo…o meglio, la persona che ha ucciso il povero Conyc…è qualcuno a voi molto caro, il vostro amico di Bosco Atro, il principe Legolas, mio signore…la freccia trovata appartiene a lui…”  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi per un istante, lo sapeva che sarebbe successo…  
“Su che basi dite questo?” chiese il re cercando di controllare le emozioni che provava in quel momento “Conosco il principe Legolas da una vita e so per certo che non agirebbe mai così…volete accusarlo solo perché la freccia è sua? Chiunque può averla presa dalla sua faretra mentre lui non era presente…” sentì sul braccio la mano di Arwen e si accorse di aver alzato la voce.  
“Certo mio signore…ma credo che non altrettanto grande sia il numero di chi aveva un motivo per uccidere il povero Conyc…” disse Gaenry.  
  
“Cosa fai qui?” disse l’uomo che stava di guardia alle prigioni.  
“Devo portare dell’acqua al prigioniero…” rispose il ragazzo, ma vide che l’uomo non accennava a spostarsi “…lo sai che è un amico del re vero? Se morirà di sete sarai tu a dirglielo…”  
L’uomo lo guardò pensieroso poi aprì il cancello “Va bene ma sbrigati…”  
Il giovane scese velocemente le scale e arrivò di fronte alla cella, guardò dentro. L’elfo aveva la testa abbassata e respirava a fatica…entrò lentamente avvicinandosi a lui ma appena fece un passo vide che Legolas rialzò la testa…incrociò il suo sguardo e rimase senza parole…aveva le guance rigate di lacrime e i suoi occhi erano ancora pieni di paura…  
“Non…non voglio farti del male…” disse il ragazzo “Ti ho portato un po’ d’acqua…se vuoi…” vide che l’elfo annuì così aprì la borraccia e l’avvicinò alle sue labbra…rimase a fissarlo e notò che stava tremando, ma non poteva essere per il freddo…  
“Ti ringrazio…” sussurrò Legolas accennando un sorriso “…anche per prima…”  
“Sì…ma non ho fatto niente…nessuno mi ascolta…ancora…sono troppo giovane, non mi considerano nemmeno…”  
“Quanti anni hai?” gli chiese l’elfo guardandolo negli occhi, il suo sguardo era diverso da quello delle altre guardie.  
“Venti…e tu?”  
“Duemilanovecento…” ma il ragazzo lo interruppe  
“Ah…va bene ho capito…sei molto più grande…”  
Legolas sorrise, non sapeva perché ma parlare con quel giovane lo faceva sentire meglio e almeno non era più solo  
“E’ strano…a guardarti ti darei più o meno la mia stessa età e invece…chissà quante cose hai visto…hai ucciso tu Conyc?” disse abbassando lo sguardo come se non volesse fare quella domanda.  
“No…anche se tutti credono il contrario…” bisbigliò l’elfo “Come ti chiami?”  
“Elenband…e non dirmi che è strano…lo fanno tutti…” rispose il ragazzo rialzando di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Non è strano…è un nome elfico…” disse Legolas sorridendo “Significa Stella della Salvezza, dovresti essere onorato di portarlo…i tuoi genitori non te l’hanno mai detto?”  
“No, non li ho mai conosciuti…però…che bello! Non lo sapevo…” disse Elenband e gli sorrise “Perché hai paura di questo posto? Voglio dire, la tua è una paura ben diversa dalla mia…”  
“E’ l’oscurità…non riesco a sopportarla…mi toglie ogni forza…” sussurrò Legolas guardandosi di nuovo attorno e ancora una volta sentì il cuore ricominciare a battere forte.  
“Non credevo che gli Elfi piangessero…sembrate così forti, belli…perfetti…” disse il giovane guardandolo e vide che Legolas aveva abbassato lo sguardo  
“Non siamo poi così diversi da voi Uomini…” sussurrò ma poi improvvisamente alzò la testa, aveva sentito dei passi “Sta arrivando qualcuno…”  
  
“Spiegati…” sussurrò il re, il suo cuore aveva ricominciato a battere velocemente.  
“Vedete vostra maestà, il povero Conyc aveva assistito ad una scena, ad un incontro, diciamo così…un incontro che l’assassino voleva tenere assolutamente nascosto ed è stato questo fatto a portarlo alla morte. L’assassino deve aver notato la presenza del giovane Conyc e non appena ne ha avuto la possibilità…l’ha ucciso…per poter mantenere il suo segreto…”  
Aragorn faceva fatica a respirare…non era possibile…non doveva succedere…Arwen vide il panico sul suo volto così parlò al suo posto  
“Io non riesco ancora a comprendere…” disse.  
“Mia signora…scusate la poca chiarezza delle mie parole…” disse Gaenry senza distogliere lo sguardo dal re “…l’assassino ha ucciso Conyc perché quest’ultimo aveva assistito ad un incontro segreto, così facendo era sicuro che tutto sarebbe rimasto come prima ma c’è una cosa di cui la persona in questione non è a conoscenza…il povero Conyc aveva già rivelato a qualcuno ciò che aveva visto…”  
“Gaenry cerca di essere più chiaro…” disse un altro Consigliere alzandosi “…di cosa stai parlando? Cos’è quest’incontro segreto? Ed ora chi ne è a conoscenza?”  
“Pazienza amico mio…non sarò io a rivelarvelo ma la persona stessa che ha parlato con Conyc prima della sua morte…” Gaenry sorrise “…se vostra maestà lo permette…”  
Aragorn annuì senza dire una parola…quasi non riusciva a stare in piedi…guardò Arwen e vide sul suo volto la stessa preoccupazione che si era impadronita di lui ma poi sentì delle parole…  
“Fate chiamare il vostro capitano e andate a prendere il prigioniero…” disse Gaenry alle guardie che subito uscirono dalla stanza.  
“Andate a prendere il prigioniero? Cosa significa?” sussurrò il re guardandolo stupefatto, sperava in una risposta diversa e invece…  
“Vostra maestà…il sospettato è stato portato agli arresti, non era sicuro lasciarlo libero nel…” ma il Consigliere fu subito interrotto  
“Avete rinchiuso Legolas nelle prigioni?” grido Aragorn “Senza dirmi niente?”  
“Mio signore…” disse uno degli altri Consiglieri quando vide la sua reazione “…è la legge…non si può lasciare un assassino in libertà…”  
“Così l’avete già giudicato colpevole?” disse il ramingo voltandosi verso l’uomo “Se non sbaglio quelle stesse leggi dicono che qualsiasi persona, Uomo o Elfo che sia, è innocente fino a quando viene provato il contrario…giusto?”  
“Sì mio signore.” intervenne Gaenry “Ma purtroppo le vostre guardie hanno dovuto agire velocemente…il sospettato poteva fuggire…”  
Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo. Legolas che uccide un uomo…Legolas che fugge per non farsi prendere…quante cose assurde…ma sentiva che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare.  
  
“Fuori di lì…” gridò Gwomyr entrando nella cella “Ha bevuto abbastanza per oggi…” Elenband lo guardò senza parlare e si allontanò, vide di nuovo gli occhi blu dell’elfo riempirsi di terrore.  
“Aspettate tutti fuori…” disse il capitano ridacchiando. Le guardie ubbidirono ma il ragazzo rimase indietro e si nascose…da quel punto riusciva a sentire la voce cupa del capitano…  
“Cosa volete da me?” sussurrò Legolas fissandolo “Io non ho ucciso nessuno…”  
“Certo che no…” iniziò ridendo l’uomo avvicinandosi a lui “…avevi altro da fare ieri notte vero piccolo elfo…ma guardati…sembri un ragazzino impaurito…”  
Legolas lo fissò non capiva il senso delle sue parole e non riusciva a percepire i suoi pensieri, non in quel posto…  
“Non sono un ragazzino…ho quasi tremila anni…” sussurrò l’elfo  
“Sì, beh a me sembri comunque un ragazzino…un ragazzino che ci sta facendo un grande favore…” bisbigliò Gwomyr fermandosi davanti a lui “…però…adesso che ti guardo da vicino capisco molte cose…il tuo bel visino porterà alla rovina questo nuovo re o in caso contrario…assisteremo alla tua morte…il divertimento è assicurato…”  
“Io non ti capisco…” disse l’elfo fissandolo ma nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio riusciva a vedere solo cattiveria.  
“Non devi capire…” disse ridendo l’uomo “Non è importante che tu capisca…” e alzò una mano accarezzandogli la guancia, Legolas girò di scatto la testa per allontanarsi “…cos’è…fai il difficile adesso?” e gli prese il mento nella mano costringendolo a guardarlo “Non facevi così ieri sera…ti lasci fare qualsiasi cosa ma deve essere il re a farla vero?”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi…non era possibile…  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo?” sussurrò, immobile per paura della risposta  
“Non lo sai piccolo elfo? Vi siete divertiti troppo ieri sera…all’inizio non capivo come Re Elessar potesse preferire te alla Regina Arwen…ma adesso che ti ho qui tra le mani…devi essere proprio bravo…riesci a farlo impazzire a questo punto? Tanto da mettere a rischio il suo trono per avere il tuo corpo…” fece scivolare la mano sul suo collo stringendolo “…sembri una bella bambola di porcellana…una bambola che se viene toccata nei punti giusti…”  
Legolas tremò…quel gesto…la mano che lo stringeva…gli tornò alla mente quella notte a Lothlórien…ma adesso era diverso…cercò di muoversi, di allontanarsi ma le braccia erano bloccate, senza pensare alzò più che poteva un ginocchio e colpì l’uomo tra le gambe. Gwomyr si piegò su sé stesso ansimando per il dolore.  
“Non mi toccare…” disse Legolas respirando profondamente, vide però che l’uomo si stava riprendendo velocemente dal colpo subito.  
“Non sei nella condizione migliore per dare ordini…” bisbigliò Gwomyr rialzandosi, guardò l’elfo sorridendo e poi lo colpì al volto “…voglio sentire quei sospiri che fanno perdere la testa al re ma…visto che con me tu non sarai altrettanto disponibile…userò dei modi meno piacevoli…” e lo colpì di nuovo sulla guancia opposta “…ti farò gemere per il dolore…”  
Legolas non riusciva a muoversi, voleva reagire ma non ci riusciva, non legato in quel modo…sentiva nella bocca il sapore del sangue…quell’uomo era molto forte e altrettanto lo erano i suoi colpi.  
“Ah…” non riuscì a trattenere un grido quando Gwomyr gli diede un colpo nello stomaco e il sangue gli scivolò sul mento.  
Poi sentì delle voci…lontane…no, non erano lontane si stavano avvicinando…  
“Capitano il re vuole vedervi e dobbiamo portare anche il prigioniero…”  
“Peccato…” sussurrò Gwomyr “…abbiamo già finito…per adesso…” e ridendo lo colpì al ventre.  
Legolas non sentiva più le gambe, era ancora in piedi grazie alle catene che lo legavano al muro, cercò di aprire gli occhi ma tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era un immagine sfuocata.  
  
“Eccomi mio signore” disse Gwomyr entrando nel salone. Si guardò intorno e vide che tutti erano in silenzio e lo osservavano “Le altre guardie stanno portando il prigioniero…”  
“Il prigioniero ha un nome…” lo interruppe Aragorn alzando la voce “…si chiama Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, ed è il principe erede al trono di Bosco Atro…” ma le parole gli si spensero nella gola quando vide due guardie che trascinavano l’elfo nella stanza.  
“Per i Valar…” sussurrò Arwen portandosi le mani sulla bocca “Cosa gli hanno fatto…”  
“Lasciatelo!” gridò il ramingo “Lasciatelo subito!” Le guardie ubbidirono ma Legolas non riusciva a reggersi in piedi e cadde a terra, piegato su di sé con una mano sul ventre. Aragorn corse da lui inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, lo prese tra le braccia ma quando lo rialzò dalle labbra dell’elfo uscì un gemito di dolore.  
“Legolas…apri gli occhi…va tutto bene…” gli sussurrò e con la mano spostò i capelli che gli erano scivolati sul viso…vide il sangue che gli scendeva sul mento e i lividi che ricoprivano il volto. Si girò verso Arwen che corse via e tornò dopo pochi istanti seguita dalle sue dame di compagnia.  
“Legolas…guardami…sei al sicuro adesso…” continuò il ramingo “…riesci a fare qualche passo?” L’elfo aprì lentamente gli occhi e annuì, ma appena si rimise in piedi aiutato dall’uomo sentì di nuovo le gambe cedergli. Aragorn guardò le guardie che l’avevano trasportato fin lì ma queste abbassarono lo sguardo fu allora che sentì una voce, apparteneva ad una delle altre guardie rimaste sulla porta.  
“Maestà…posso aiutarlo io…se lo permettete…” e la guardia si fece avanti fermandosi vicino a lui. Il re lo fissò per un attimo, non voleva che nessuno di loro lo toccasse ma non poteva fare altrimenti…annuì e lasciò cadere gentilmente Legolas tra le braccia di quel giovane biondo che lentamente si incamminò verso l’altra uscita seguito dalle dame di Arwen.  
Quando si furono allontanati, Aragorn si girò di nuovo verso le guardie  
“Chi è stato?” disse “Chi gli ha fatto questo?” nessuno rispose, gli uomini continuavano a tenere gli occhi bassi.  
“Chi l’ha toccato?” gridò e la sua voce risuonò nella stanza. Arwen chiuse gli occhi per un istante pregando che l’uomo mantenesse il sangue freddo che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.  
“Ho dovuto, vostra maestà…” disse Gwomyr guardando fisso negli occhi il re senza il minimo rimorso “Ha tentato di scappare…”  
“Se avesse voluto scappare a quest’ora sarebbe già lontano…” sussurrò Aragorn, la rabbia iniziava a crescere dentro di lui “…e adesso saresti tu quello a non reggersi in piedi…”  
“Mio signore…” intervenne Gaenry “…sono molto dispiaciuto per questo fatto…ma forse ora è meglio tornare alle indagini sull’omicidio…”  
Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi cercando di calmarsi, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo più tardi per dare una lezione a quell’uomo.  
“Proseguiamo dunque…” disse girandosi verso il Consiglio.  
“Bene…” iniziò Gaenry “..torniamo a ieri sera. Conyc ha visto qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno e ha rivelato tutto quanto al suo capitano prima di iniziare il suo turno di guardia, il suo ultimo turno purtroppo…ora è meglio che tutti quanti sentiate le parole di Gwomyr…”  
Il capitano delle guardie accennò un sorriso e si girò verso il Consiglio  
“Il povero Conyc mi ha rivelato di aver assistito involontariamente ad un incontro romantico tra il prigioniero…o scusate…” disse interrompendosi “…il principe Legolas ed un uomo, un incontro molto romantico…da quello che mi ha raccontato oserei dire…intimo…”  
Aragorn trattenne il respiro, il battito del suo cuore gli rimbombava nella testa  
“Non credo che questo Consiglio sia riunito qui per discutere i gusti amorosi del principe…” disse Lumyr alzandosi in piedi “Non comprendo cosa questo…”  
“L’uomo…” lo interruppe Gwomyr guardandolo “…l’uomo che amoreggiava col principe…eravate voi…” e si girò verso il re fissandolo “…vostra maestà.”  
All’improvviso delle voci si alzarono tra i Consiglieri  
“Non è possibile…”  
“E’ un’assurdità…”  
“Conyc ha visto Re Elessar e il suo amico Elfo nel giardino reale scambiarsi delle effusioni, tutto fuorché amichevoli…” disse il capitano guardando i membri del Consiglio.  
Arwen guardò il ramingo e vide che era immobile con lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo che stava parlando, ma sul suo volto vide la paura…  
“Come…” sussurrò la regina “Come osate dire queste calunnie?” Alle sue parole tutti si voltarono in silenzio verso di lei.  
“Il mio sposo mi è fedele come io lo sono a lui…come potete essere così sicuri di questo fatto? Voi dite che Conyc ha visto il re. Lui ha visto di notte, al buio, in un giardino…non può essersi sbagliato? Poteva essere chiunque…”  
“Mia signora…quello che dite è vero…” disse Gwomyr “…ma solo voi e Re Elessar avete il privilegio di entrare in quel giardino e inoltre…forse non è un particolare da rivelare in vostra presenza ma…il povero Conyc ha sentito chiaramente il principe Legolas rivolgersi al compagno con le parole…mio re…”  
Arwen chiuse gli occhi, quello che aveva temuto e che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitare era successo.  
“Mi state accusando di tradimento nei confronti della mia sposa?” disse Aragorn, gli occhi fissi sul capitano delle guardie “È questo che state facendo?”  
“Mio signore, stiamo solo cercando di ricostruire i fatti che hanno causato la morte di un uomo…” rispose calmo Gaenry “…nessuna accusa è stata ancora pronunciata, dobbiamo ascoltare anche le parole del principe Legolas, quando si sarà rimesso da… dall’incidente… ci stiamo solo preoccupando per il regno, se questi fatti dovessero risultare veritieri…un re che tradisce la persona che gli è più cara, può tradire con la stessa facilità anche il suo popolo…”  
I Consiglieri si guardarono tra loro in silenzio, alcuni annuivano altri si limitavano a scuotere la testa, solo uno di loro parlò  
“Credo sia meglio rimandare la riunione, siamo tutti stanchi e ormai si sta facendo buio…” disse Lumyr alzandosi “…quest’oggi sono venuti alla luce dei fatti molto importanti, su cui tutti dobbiamo riflettere, se vostra maestà è d’accordo proporrei di riunirci di nuovo quando il principe sarà in grado di darci la sua versione…”  
“E’ la cosa migliore…per tutti…” rispose Arwen “…andate pure…”  
I membri del consiglio si alzarono e uscirono dalla stanza parlando tra loro e lo stesso fece Gwomyr che, prima di allontanarsi lanciò un’occhiata compiaciuta a Gaenry.  
Quando rimase solo con Arwen, Aragorn si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, le braccia lungo i fianchi come senza vita, gli occhi sbarrati fissi sul pavimento  
“Non è possibile…” sussurrò “Dimmi che non è vero…dimmi che è solo un incubo…”  
“Aragorn…stai calmo, devi rimanere in te, dobbiamo ragionare, ci dev’essere un modo per uscire da tutto questo…” disse Arwen inginocchiandosi vicino a lui.  
“Non riesco veramente a capire, perché…perché accusare Legolas di omicidio quando…” ma appena pronunciò quel nome “…Legolas…devo andare da lui…” disse il ramingo alzandosi e correndo fuori dalla stanza.  
  
Aragorn entrò nella camera seguito da Arwen, vide che seduto su una sedia accanto al letto c’era quella giovane guardia che aveva aiutato Legolas poco prima  
“Puoi andare ora…” disse il ramingo fissandolo “…grazie per l’aiuto…”  
“Vostra maestà…” disse Elenband inchinandosi. Il re lo guardò negli occhi, c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, non sapeva perché ma sentiva di potersi fidare, ed in quella situazione ne aveva fortemente bisogno.  
“Ho un compito da affidarti, se te la senti…” continuò Aragorn “…vorrei che restassi col principe Legolas quando non possiamo farlo noi…”  
“Certo mio signore, è un onore…” rispose il ragazzo sorridendo “…ora aspetterò qui fuori…resterò di guardia…” e con quelle parole uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Aragorn si sedette lentamente sul letto guardando l’elfo disteso sotto le coperte. Aveva dei lividi su entrambi i lati del viso e un taglio sul labbro inferiore, gli occhi erano chiusi e respirava lentamente. Il ramingo allungò una mano e abbassò le lenzuola scoprendogli il petto, era stato fasciato fino al ventre…chiuse gli occhi per un momento…che motivo c’era di fargli del male?  
Lo coprì di nuovo e il suo sguardo fu attratto dai suoi polsi…anche quelli erano bendati…  
“L’hanno incatenato…” sussurrò tra sé con un misto di stupore e rabbia. Si alzò dal letto e lo guardò poi lentamente fece qualche passo verso la porta  
“Aragorn…” disse Arwen quando vide il suo sguardo, non l’aveva mai visto così, c’era odio nei suoi occhi “Aragorn…dove stai andando?…”  
“Vado ad uccidere quel maledetto che ha osato ridurlo in questo stato…” sussurrò senza guardarla.  
“No…Aragorn…” disse lei mettendosi davanti alla porta per impedirgli il passaggio “So cosa provi ma cerca di ragionare…”  
“Arwen lasciami passare…” bisbigliò l’uomo ma poi sentì una voce…quasi un sospiro…  
“Estel…”  
Si girò di scatto e tornò a sedersi di fianco all’elfo  
“Legolas…Legolas sono qui…” gli sussurrò, tutta la rabbia che c’era nella sua voce era sparita “Sei al sicuro…nessuno ti farà più niente…come ti senti?”  
“Mi fa male…” iniziò Legolas ma le parole furono interrotte da dei colpi di tosse “…mi fa male la testa…le braccia…lo stomaco…per il resto sto bene…”  
Aragorn sorrise e sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime  
“E’ tutta colpa mia…mi dispiace…”  
“Puoi restare con me?” bisbigliò l’elfo sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi, lentamente alzò la mano destra. Il ramingo la prese, stringendola nella sua e la baciò dolcemente poi intrecciò le dita con le sue, si sdraiò avvicinandosi a lui  
“Riposati…quando aprirai gli occhi io sarò qui…”  
Arwen sorrise e uscì dalla stanza  
“Puoi andare a dormire un po’…” disse al ragazzo che era appoggiato alla parete “Resteremo noi con lui fino a domani.”  
“Non sono stanco mia signora.” rispose Elenband sorridendo “Ieri ero di riposo e ho dormito tutto il giorno, se permettete resterò di guardia.”  
  
La notte passò e la mattina seguente Arwen tornò alla stanza di Legolas, vide che la giovane guardia era seduta sul pavimento e stava dormendo, sorrise ed entrò. Rimase sulla soglia a guardare i due compagni distesi sul letto, Aragorn aveva gli occhi chiusi ma stringeva ancora nella sua la mano di Legolas. L’elfo invece aveva la testa girata verso di lui e lo stava guardando dolcemente. Dopo poco tempo anche il ramingo si svegliò e rimase per un attimo a fissare gli occhi blu davanti a sé.  
“Devo essermi addormentato…” bisbigliò sorridendo.  
“Grazie per essere rimasto con me…” disse l’elfo “…che aspetto ho?…”  
“Sei sempre bellissimo…” rispose l’uomo ma vide lo sguardo del compagno “…i lividi sul viso sono quasi spariti, ti hanno curato veramente bene…”  
Legolas lasciò la mano del compagno e si mise seduto ma una smorfia di dolore comparve sul suo viso.  
“Ti fa ancora male lo stomaco?” chiese Aragorn aiutandolo “Adesso ti tolgo le bende e…”  
“Aragorn…” lo interruppe l’elfo guardandolo “Non voglio tornare in quel luogo…non posso sopportare quell’oscurità…il dolore che riempie l’aria è paralizzante…io non ci riesco…”  
“Non lo permetterò Legolas…ti giuro che se solo lo avessi saputo…l’avrei evitato in ogni modo ma purtroppo le leggi hanno agito prima di me e in questi casi…”  
“Perché? Cosa sta succedendo? Dimmelo ti prego, non riesco a capire perché mi accusano di aver ucciso un uomo…”  
Il ramingo guardò Arwen per un istante poi il suo sguardo tornò sul viso di Legolas  
“Due giorni fa, a notte inoltrata, Conyc, quel giovane che ti ha accompagnato da me, è stato ucciso da una freccia mentre faceva la guardia ai cancelli…la freccia che è stata ritrovata nel suo corpo è una delle tue…” L’elfo sospirò profondamente  
“Quindi, qualcuno ha preso una delle mie frecce per far ricadere la colpa su di me ma…”  
“Aspetta Legolas…” lo interruppe Aragorn “…purtroppo non ho finito, sembra che Conyc, ci abbia visto nel giardino e per questo motivo tu l’avresti ucciso, non sapendo però che lui aveva già rivelato tutto al suo capitano…”  
A quelle parole Legolas spalancò gli occhi  
“Ci ha visto?” sussurrò “Quindi loro adesso sanno…”  
“Non possono esserne sicuri…” intervenne Arwen facendo qualche passo in avanti, i due compagni si voltarono verso di lei “Era buio e Conyc poteva benissimo essersi sbagliato…certo se trascuriamo quel particolare che mi ha gentilmente ricordato il capitano…è la vostra parola contro quella di Gwomyr…”  
“Allora devi negare tutto Aragorn…” sussurrò Legolas abbassando lo sguardo “Puoi dire che eri con Arwen, che siete stati insieme tutta la notte e lei può confermare…”  
“Legolas non è così facile…” disse l’uomo scuotendo la testa  
“Sì invece…” continuò l’elfo fissandolo “…mi hai sempre detto che potevano privarti della corona se c’era un motivo per non ritenerti un buon re…e il tradimento verso la tua sposa è un buon motivo giusto? Non puoi permetterlo, hai riottenuto ciò che era tuo di diritto, non devi perderlo di nuovo…”  
“Legolas ascoltami…” iniziò il ramingo senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui “…mentre ti guardavo riposare ho pensato a lungo e…non posso negare di essere stato con te…”  
“Sì che puoi…” disse Legolas ma fu subito interrotto  
“No perché tu saresti comunque incolpato della morte di Conyc a causa della freccia e non ci sarebbe nessuno a testimoniare di essere stato con te l’intera notte…sei l’unico sospettato e se conosco bene queste leggi, motivo per ucciderlo o no, senza qualcuno che affermi di esserti stato accanto…sarai ritenuto colpevole…”  
“Mi uccideranno…” sussurrò l’elfo guardando le lenzuola che gli ricoprivano le gambe.  
“No…” disse Aragorn alzando la voce “No Legolas…so a cosa stai pensando…non rinuncerò a te per restare re…nessuna corona è più importante della tua vita…non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile…”  
“E allora cosa faremo?” lo interruppe Legolas “Devi pensare al tuo popolo…”  
Ad un tratto bussarono alla porta  
“Vostra maestà mi è stato detto di comunicarvi che devono iniziare i preparativi per il funerale di Conyc e serve la vostra approvazione…” disse la guardia alla porta.  
“Non ti muovere di qui…” disse Aragorn baciandogli la fronte “Quel ragazzo resterà con te, gli ho ordinato di proteggerti…”  
“Elenband? E’ molto gentile, ha cercato di aiutarmi anche quando ero…” ma quel pensiero…  
“Elenband…non ricordavo si chiamasse così…” disse il ramingo e l’elfo gli sorrise annuendo “Riposati…”  
  
Aragorn e Arwen uscirono dalla stanza incamminandosi verso il salone  
“Éomer è lontano vero?” chiese l’uomo a bassa voce  
“Sì, doveva incontrare alcuni suoi messaggeri non so dove ma credo che al massimo domani farà ritorno…”  
“Forse è meglio che non torni qui in questo momento…” continuò il ramingo “…non so cosa possa succedere…”  
“Lo so, ci ho già pensato ma non ho modo per avvertirlo…” bisbigliò Arwen “…spero solo che riesca ad arrivare e ripartire per Rohan senza problemi…”  
  
Quel giorno si celebrarono i funerali di Conyc e fortunatamente non avvennero imprevisti, nessuno accennava all’omicidio né a tutto quello che ne era derivato. Re Elessar svolse i suoi compiti come se niente fosse successo e lo stesso fecero i Consiglieri Reali anche se questi si ritrovarono in alcune riunioni per parlare delle questioni emerse dalle indagini.  
Anche il giorno successivo passò, Legolas restava sempre nella sua stanza in compagnia di Elenband che si allontanava solo quando arrivavano il re e la regina, le sue ferite si erano rimarginate completamente e si stava avvicinando il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto affrontare i suoi accusatori.  
Era pomeriggio e re Éomer di Rohan stava tornando a Minas Tirith, tutt’intorno a lui la gente parlava dei fatti avvenuti in quei giorni ma il cavaliere non comprendeva i loro discorsi o meglio, non aveva voglia di farlo, l’unica cosa che desiderava era riposare per qualche ora per poi incontrare la sua amata Arwen…ma nell’aria c’era qualcosa di strano, lo percepiva chiaramente, così decise di andare a parlare con Aragorn, dopo aver portato il suo cavallo dagli scudieri.  
  
Legolas era appoggiato alla parete di fianco alla finestra e guardava all’esterno il sole che splendeva, sulla sedia era comodamente seduto Elenband.  
“Che bella giornata…” disse il ragazzo “…peccato dover rimanere chiuso qui dentro…”  
“Se vuoi puoi andare…” disse l’elfo girandosi verso di lui sorridendo “…non serve che resti con me tutto il giorno, ormai sto bene…”  
“No, non dicevo per me…da quel poco che ho capito gli Elfi amano l’aria aperta e…comunque il re mi ha ordinato di restare qui ed è quello che farò!” continuò Elenband, poi abbassando la voce “È vero quello che dicono in giro? Voglio dire…è vero che tra voi due…”  
Legolas lo guardò negli occhi, ma il giovane subito abbassò lo sguardo poi dopo qualche momento tornò a parlare  
“…sai una cosa…non mi interessa…anche se fosse vero, io non avrei alcun problema…la cosa importante è che siate felici…ecco mi dispiacerebbe però veder soffrire la regina Arwen, è sempre stata molto buona con tutti…per il resto…non vedo cosa questo abbia a che fare con la corona, Re Elessar è un grande sovrano, lo è stato fino ad ora e forse una parte del merito è anche tua…quindi se continuerà a comportarsi così…”  
“E’ un peccato che non tutti la pensino come te…” sussurrò Legolas sospirando.  
“Io sono ancora giovane ma conosco alcune cose sull’amore e so per certo che può aiutare a vivere.” iniziò Elenband guardando a sua volta fuori dalla finestra “Da bambino avevo un’amica molto speciale, stavano sempre insieme e io le volevo un gran bene, poi quando diventammo più grandi, lei incontrò un altro ragazzo e se né innamorò…solo in quel momento mi accorsi che per lei provavo qualcosa più dell’amicizia ma era troppo tardi. Ricordo che in quel periodo soffrivo terribilmente quando li vedevo insieme…poi lei venne da me e mi disse che provava qualcosa per quel ragazzo ma quando stava con me era diverso…” alzò lo sguardo e vide che Legolas lo stava fissando “…ma forse sto parlando troppo, non sono cose che ti possono interessare…”  
“Cos’è successo alla fine?” chiese l’elfo sorridendo, tutta quella storia gli riportava alla mente quello che aveva vissuto lui.  
“Io sono diventato una guardia e ho lasciato il villaggio per venire qui e da allora non l’ho più rivista. A volte penso ancora a lei ma…” il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi per un attimo per poi riaprirli sorridendo “…beh, non è un lieto fine purtroppo.”  
“Non tutte le storie finiscono come dovrebbero.” sussurrò Legolas poi girò di scatto la testa verso la porta “Sta arrivando qualcuno…”


	7. Finzione troppo reale

 

La porta si aprì e cinque guardie entrarono nella stanza.  
“Bene, il prigioniero ha ripreso le forze…è ora di riportarlo dove dovrebbe stare…” disse uno di loro avvicinandosi all’elfo. Legolas capì subito a cosa si riferiva l’uomo…si appoggiò al muro cercando si allontanarsi il più possibile.  
“No…” sussurrò scuotendo la testa. Elenband lo guardò poi fece un profondo respiro per recuperare coraggio e si mise davanti a lui.  
“Cosa volete?…Andatevene subito, Re Elessar mi ha dato ordini precisi…il principe deve restare qui…”.  
“Guardatelo…” disse l’uomo ridendo “Cosa credi di fare ragazzino?…Noi prendiamo ordini solo dal Capitano ed è quello che dovresti fare anche tu…ora spostati…”  
“No…non potete portarlo nelle prigioni…” disse Elenband sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro “…state agendo contro il volere del re…”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda…non credo che il re rimanga ancora tale per molto…” lo interruppe la guardia ridacchiando “…basta parlare…prendetelo…” a quelle parole altri due uomini si fecero avanti ma il ragazzo non si mosse di un passo.  
“Vi ho detto di uscire da questa stanza…” gridò ma una delle guardie lo prese per un braccio spingendolo violentemente contro il muro. Elenband sentì un forte dolore alla testa e la vista gli si oscurò. Legolas spalancò gli occhi quando vide il ragazzo cadere a terra, cercò di muoversi ma due uomini lo presero per le braccia…stavano per riportarlo di nuovo in quell’oscurità…  
“Lasciatemi…” gridò e si divincolò dalla loro stretta spingendoli lontano ma subito altri due lo fermarono.  
“Avanti non ricominciare a fare il bambino…” disse uno di loro, gli mise una mano tra i capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa “…dovrai restarci solo qualche giorno…”  
“Già…poi verremo a riprenderti e ti porteremo nell’ultimo posto che vedrai…” continuò l’altro ridendo. Legolas sentiva il corpo sempre più debole, le ferite esteriori si erano rimarginate ma non quelle interiori…la paura iniziò di nuovo a impadronirsi di lui, il solo pensiero di tornare in quel luogo, circondato solo da buio e dolore lo faceva impazzire…non riusciva più a respirare come se una mano gli stringesse il collo…  
“Lasciatemi andare…” gridò di nuovo “Non voglio tornare laggiù…”  
“Sta zitto…” gli bisbigliò uno degli uomini all’orecchio “…oppure preferisci che t’imbavagliamo…” Ma era come se l’elfo non lo stesse ascoltando, cercava di liberarsi in ogni modo, anche se sapeva che era tutto inutile.  
“No…non voglio…vi prego…lasciatemi” la sua voce era sempre più alta e piena di terrore…l’unica speranza che aveva era farsi sentire da Aragorn…ma poteva essere ovunque nel palazzo…ovunque ma non con lui…  
“Lasciatemi…lasciatemi…No…”  
Éomer stava camminando lentamente per il corridoio immerso nei suoi pensieri, uno degli scudieri gli aveva detto che era meglio non andare a palazzo in quei giorni ma non gli aveva riferito altro. Doveva andare a parlare con Aragorn, forse era successo qualcosa di grave…Arwen…doveva andare da lei…Ad un tratto sentì delle grida provenire da un altro corridoio, senza fermarsi a pensare iniziò a correre, non sapeva se la direzione era quella giusta ma poi la voce divenne più alta…arrivò davanti ad una stanza e lì rimase qualche attimo riprendendo fiato…quello che si trovò davanti lo fece rimanere senza parole. Un ragazzo era semi svenuto sul pavimento mentre cinque uomini stavano trattenendo qualcuno contro la sua volontà…non capiva chi era, vedeva solo dei capelli biondi ma quella voce che implorava pietà gli era famigliare…  
“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” disse alzando la voce più che poteva. Le guardie si girarono di scatto verso di lui e allora lo vide…era Legolas…gli occhi sbarrati fissi davanti a sé, lo sguardo terrorizzato…due uomini gli stringevano le braccia costringendolo a camminare.  
“Stiamo riportando questo prigioniero al suo posto signore…” disse una delle guardie “…non sono affari che vi riguardano…”  
“Sì invece…” lo interruppe Éomer guardandolo “…lasciatelo subito…” ma gli uomini non accennarono nessun movimento.  
“Ho detto…” gridò e questa volta strinse il pugno sulla spada estraendola velocemente dal fodero “…lasciatelo subito…” Le guardie si guardarono tra loro ma quando la lama si avvicinò alle loro gole allentarono subito la presa. Legolas cadde in ginocchio ma la paura che era stampata sul suo viso non accennava a diminuire.  
“Ora fuori di qui…all’istante…” disse il re di Rohan guardando uno ad uno tutti gli uomini.  
“Ve ne pentirete signore…” bisbigliò una delle guardie “…il Capitano verrà informato del vostro gesto…state ostacolando la legge…”  
Éomer non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo fino a quando anche lui uscì dalla stanza, mise via la spada lentamente girandosi verso i due rimasti, vide che il giovane stava riaprendo gli occhi massaggiandosi la testa con la mano.  
“Stai bene ragazzo?” disse “Sei anche tu uno di loro?”  
Elenband annuì mettendosi a sedere “Mi hanno spinto quei maledetti…io sono una guardia del re, e mi è stato ordinato di restare col principe Legolas in sua assenza…Grazie mio signore…se non foste arrivato voi…”  
Éomer gli sorrise e guardò l’elfo ai suoi piedi, stava per dirgli di rialzarsi ma le parole si fermarono…aveva ancora gli occhi spalancati e pieni di terrore, respirava velocemente, tremava e continuava a sussurrare delle parole…  
“Legolas…” disse inginocchiandosi al suo fianco “Legolas mi senti?…Sono Éomer…se ne sono andati…” ma l’elfo sembrava non sentirlo.  
“Non voglio tornare laggiù…” continuava a sussurrare “Non voglio…non voglio…”  
“Legolas va tutto bene…” disse dolcemente Éomer e gli mise un braccio sulle spalle. Istintivamente Legolas appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Non fatemi tornare in quel posto…vi prego…”  
“Legolas calmati…è tutto finito…nessuno ti porterà da nessuna parte…” bisbigliò l’uomo mentre gli accarezzava i capelli come con un bambino spaventato.  
“Ma dove volevano portarlo?” chiese alzando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo ma senza allontanarsi dall’elfo.  
“Nelle prigioni mio signore…” rispose Elenband “…è sospettato per la morte di un uomo e le leggi dicono che deve restare rinchiuso fino a quando non verrà stabilito se è colpevole…c’è già stato ma poi è stato colpito duramente dal capitano così l’hanno portato qui per essere curato…ora però che ha ripreso le forze volevano riportarcelo…”  
Éomer lo fissava sbalordito…Legolas sospettato di omicidio…non lo conosceva perfettamente ma avrebbe potuto giurare che la cosa era impossibile…  
  
“Vostra maestà…credo sia giunto il momento di ascoltare il principe Legolas se voi siete d’accordo…” disse Lumyr mentre i membri del Consiglio si preparavano a lasciare il Salone dei Re dopo aver finito la riunione quotidiana con il sovrano.  
“Certamente…” rispose Aragorn sospirando “Ci riuniremo domani pomeriggio…”  
“Mio signore, non credete sia meglio che il principe ritorni nelle prigioni fino ad allora?” disse il Consigliere abbassando la voce “…so che è vostro amico ma le leggi parlano chiaro in proposito, se dovesse succedere qualche altro fatto…”  
“No…” lo interruppe bruscamente il re “…se sono le leggi che vi preoccupano…ebbene le cambieremo…gli Elfi sono creature della luce, non possono sopravvivere in luoghi come quello, forse il loro corpo sì, ma non la loro anima…il loro spirito può rimanere segnato per l’eternità…non pretendo che voi capiate ma io non permetterò che a Legolas succeda…né a lui né a nessun altro in futuro…quelle prigioni non verranno più utilizzate…”  
“Certo mio signore…” disse Lumyr annuendo.  
“In questo caso…” intervenne Gaenry “…è meglio avvisare anche il Capitano e le guardie perché credo avessero l’ordine di riportarcelo una volta recuperate le forze…”  
Aragorn lo fissò, avrebbe voluto rispondergli ma il pensiero che quegli uomini avrebbero potuto riportare Legolas nell’oscurità in ogni momento prese il sopravvento, si girò e corse via velocemente, non udì nemmeno la voce di Arwen che lo chiamava.  
  
Correva…correva più veloce che poteva ma la stanza di Legolas era lontana…forse in quel momento lo avevano già preso, lo avevano incatenato di nuovo a quel muro…lo aveva promesso, gli aveva giurato che non l’avrebbe permesso…si aspettava di trovare la stanza vuota e invece…si fermò sulla soglia, respirando profondamente…  
Éomer stava stringendo Legolas tra le braccia, gli accarezzava i capelli sussurrandogli di stare tranquillo, di calmarsi, l’elfo aveva gli occhi chiusi e respirava a fatica…poi vide Elenband a terra vicino a loro che si massaggiava la testa e tutto si fece più chiaro nella sua mente…  
“Legolas…” disse avvicinandosi a loro.  
“Aragorn…” sussurrò Éomer rialzando la testa.  
“Éomer…” disse Arwen entrando dalla porta.  
“Arwen…” quando il re di Rohan la vide cercò di rialzarsi ma l’elfo si strinse a lui impedendogli alcun movimento.  
“No…” sussurrò.  
“Sono Aragorn e Arwen…aprì gli occhi avanti…” gli disse l’uomo ma era come se l’elfo non lo sentisse.  
Aragorn s’inginocchiò vicino a loro e posò una mano sulla guancia di Legolas e l’altra sulla sua che stringeva l’abito di Éomer.  
“Guardami…sono io…” sussurrò “Legolas…vieni da me…”  
L’elfo aprì gli occhi e si girò verso di lui, lentamente si allontanò dal cavaliere che riuscì ad alzarsi.  
“Sono qui con te…” continuò il ramingo e lo strinse tra le braccia, subito sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi e il respiro tornare alla normalità “Non succederà più…perdonami…” e gli baciò dolcemente la fronte.  
Arwen guardò prima Éomer e poi Elenband  
“Forse è meglio che tu vada a farti vedere dai curatori…” disse al ragazzo che si rimise in piedi e barcollando uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta.  
“Qualcuno di voi può gentilmente spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?” disse Éomer guardando Aragorn che si era rialzato con Legolas e lo stava accompagnando sul letto.  
“Non lasciarmi…resta qui…” sussurrò l’elfo sedendosi.  
“Non ti succederà niente…non ti lascerò più…”  
“Sono arrivato e tutti mi dicono di andarmene perché non è sicuro restare qui…” continuò l’uomo guardando prima loro e poi Arwen “…poi entro a palazzo e sento delle grida…arrivo qui e trovo Legolas terrorizzato che cerca di liberarsi dalle guardie che vogliono portarlo nelle prigioni perché ha ucciso un uomo e poi…” si fermò per un attimo spalancando gli occhi “…qualcuno di voi può gentilmente spiegarmi anche questo…” alzò una mano indicando Aragorn e Legolas che si stavano baciando dolcemente.  
  
Éomer stava seduto sulla sedia con le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli e guardava dritto davanti a sé, in piedi vicino a lui c’era Arwen, gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla e silenziosamente fissava gli altri due compagni seduti sul letto.  
“Ora capisco…” disse Éomer rompendo il silenzio che si era creato “…adesso sì che è tutto più chiaro…” si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo.  
“Éomer cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese Aragorn sbalordito, fino a quel momento lui non era riuscito a comprendere il perché di tutti quei fatti.  
“…ecco perché Aragorn ha accettato così di buon grado la nostra storia…” continuò il cavaliere “…mi sembrava talmente strano che rinunciasse senza problemi alla sua sposa…”  
“Éomer…” lo interruppe Arwen alzando la voce “…non è di questo che dobbiamo discutere ora…”  
“Hai ragione, scusatemi…” sussurrò il re di Rohan avvicinandosi alla dama e baciandole la fronte “…allora…domani pomeriggio ci sarà una riunione…se Legolas dirà di aver passato la notte con te, come è realmente successo, e tu lo confermerai, le accuse su di lui cadranno ma non quelle su di te, e molto probabilmente ti toglieranno la corona giusto?”  
“Diranno che come ho tradito la mia regina potrei tradire anche il mio popolo…” sussurrò il ramingo annuendo.  
“Già, io credo sia assurdo ma conosco queste leggi e i Consiglieri possono farlo…” continuò Éomer facendo qualche passo nella stanza “…nell’altro caso invece, se Legolas dicesse di non essere stato con te o comunque tu non confermassi la sua versione…le accuse di tradimento nei tuoi confronti non avrebbero fondamenta ma lui…” si girò e guardò negli occhi l’elfo per un momento per poi posare il suo sguardo sul re di Gondor “…senza qualcuno che confermi la sua storia verrà incolpato e ucciso…”  
“Io so quello che devo fare…” disse Aragorn “…quando mi priveranno della corona farò chiamare Faramir, riprenderà il suo posto come Sovrintendente e spero che riesca a trovare chi è stato ad uccidere quel ragazzo…”  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo?” sussurrò Legolas fissandolo, con una mano gli strinse il braccio costringendolo a girarsi verso di lui “…non puoi farlo…non devi arrenderti, cosa dirà il tuo popolo?…”  
“Legolas ti uccideranno!” lo interruppe l’uomo “…è questo che vuoi? Vuoi morire? Vuoi morire per un reato che non hai commesso?…”  
“Io non…” sussurrò l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo “…non voglio morire ma non permetterò che ciò che è tuo ti venga tolto a causa mia…e se l’unico modo è…”  
“Non dirlo!” gridò il ramingo fissandolo “…hai perso completamente la testa? Non posso lasciare che ti uccidano..."  
“Tu non puoi lasciare che ti tolgano la corona Aragorn!” continuò Legolas alzando la voce “Non puoi lasciare Gondor senza la tua guida…” ad un tratto vide che gli occhi dell’uomo si stavano riempiendo di lacrime “…non puoi rinunciare ad essere re…”  
“Non farò quello che mi chiedi…” bisbigliò l’uomo scuotendo la testa “…non posso…”  
“Tu non puoi perdere il tuo regno…” disse Legolas respirando profondamente.  
“Io non posso perdere te!” gridò Aragorn, la voce spezzata dalle lacrime. Legolas non riuscì più a mantenere la freddezza e lo abbracciò, stringendolo più che poteva e baciandogli la fronte.  
“Non voglio…ti amo troppo Legolas…” bisbigliò il ramingo “…il mio popolo può vivere senza di me ma io…io non posso vivere senza di te…”  
“Non può succedere…” disse Arwen abbassando la testa “…tutto questo per colpa mia…”  
“Arwen ne abbiamo già parlato…non devi dire così…” la interruppe Aragorn rialzando la testa per guardarla “…lo sai che non è vero…” Legolas gli accarezzò il viso asciugandogli le lacrime sorridendo. Appena sentì la sua mano, l’uomo si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
Éomer si girò verso di lei con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Sì invece…dovevo chiudere quella porta e non l’ho fatto…così Conyc è uscito sul balcone e vi ha visto…” gridò la dama, le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare sul suo viso “…è colpa mia…”  
“Shh…calmati adesso…” sussurrò Éomer prendendola tra le braccia e accarezzandogli i capelli “Se solo quel Conyc non vi avesse visti…”  
  
All’improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta ed entrò lentamente  
“Sono Elenband vostra maestà…” disse il giovane richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. I quattro si guardarono senza muoversi, ormai il ragazzo li aveva già visti, non potevano più fare niente.  
“Scusate l’intrusione…” continuò lui “…ma ho scoperto alcune cose che vorrete sicuramente sentire…” Allora vide gli occhi preoccupati che lo stavano fissando “Oh…non voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo qui dentro e non mi interessa…sono venuto solo per dirvi…” si guardò intorno e respirò profondamente “…non credo che Conyc abbia veramente visto qualcosa…”  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi “Continua…è lascia stare i vari mio signore e vostra maestà te ne prego…”  
“Bene vostr…allora…in realtà credo che Conyc non avesse niente a che fare con questa storia, diciamo che è stato solo una vittima inconsapevole…Sono stato fino ad ora a parlare con Gweridith che mi ha dato una tisana per il mal di testa, quella donna è veramente molto gentile ma quando apre bocca è difficile farla tacere, quindi tra una frase e l’altra, molte delle quali senza senso, sapete che ha raggiunto una certa età oramai, mi ha rivelato dei fatti strani che mi hanno incuriosito…” Fece qualche passo nella stanza e si girò verso il re.  
“Gweridith quella sera, mentre passeggiava nel corridoio per passare il tempo, vide fuori dalla finestra il povero Conyc che faceva la guardia al cancello…molto più tardi, mentre preparava l’acqua calda per il vostro bagno, notò il Consigliere Gaenry e il Capitano Gwomyr parlare nelle cucine, quando la videro le chiesero dove si trovasse il principe Legolas in quel momento…e sembrarono molto compiaciuti della sua risposta… Sempre quella notte, vide il Capitano Gwomyr correre lungo un corridoio con un arco tra le mani…mettendo insieme tutti i fatti…”  
Il ragazzo restò un attimo in silenzio ad osservare gli altri, vide che il re di Gondor aveva appoggiato i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si stava tenendo la testa tra le mani.  
“Come hanno potuto…” sussurrava “…perché…”  
“Io credo…” iniziò di nuovo Elenband “…che le due persone in questione non siano contenti del vostro modo di regnare, altrimenti perché complottare tutto ciò…forse siete troppo attento che ogni cosa funzioni a dovere, per loro siete troppo perfetto come re e l’unico modo per farvi perdere la corona era questo…a dire il vero prima del vostro arrivo le cose non andavano molto bene ma c’era qualcuno che ne traeva molto vantaggio…e vi lascio immaginare chi…”  
“Sì, Faramir me ne ha parlato…” disse Aragorn rialzando la testa “…tornando a noi…prima hai detto giusto, Gweridith è molto saggia ma a causa del suo modo di fare molti la considerano solo una vecchia pazza, tutte queste informazioni possono esserci molto utili ma non possono essere usate davanti al Consiglio…Elenband grazie, quando tutto sarà finito verrai ricompensato se sarò ancora re…vai pure ma resta a palazzo…” Il giovane annuì sorridendo e uscì dalla stanza.  
“Bene e adesso?” disse Éomer guardando l’uomo seduto sul letto “Sappiamo che il Capitano delle guardie ha ucciso quel ragazzo con una delle frecce di Legolas per far ricadere la colpa su di lui, quindi molto probabilmente è stato questo Gwomyr a vedervi nel giardino e magari era presente anche quel Consigliere, così insieme hanno organizzato tutto in modo che tu confessassi la tua storia segreta…sono stati proprio bravi…a tal punto che anche avendo scoperto tutto quanto non possiamo farci ancora niente…”  
“L’unica cosa certa è che non puoi dire di essere stato con me…” sussurrò Legolas guardando Aragorn “…tu eri con Arwen quella sera ed io…inventerò qualcosa…posso dire di essere stato nella mia stanza a riposare, nessuno può affermare il contrario se ero solo…”  
“Appunto Legolas…” gli rispose il ramingo scuotendo la testa “…e nessuno può nemmeno confermarlo, saresti accusato in ogni caso…e poi ci hanno visto, se io negassi di essere stato con te il problema rimarrebbe…chi era l’uomo che baciavi nel giardino? Ci hai pensato Legolas?” L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo sospirando.  
“Cosa risponderesti allora?” continuò il re accarezzandogli una guancia “Con chi eri quella notte?”  
“Con me…”  
Aragorn e Legolas si voltarono di scatto con un’espressione stupita sul volto, anche Arwen guardò l’uomo al suo fianco spalancando gli occhi.  
“Dirà che era con me…” ripeté Éomer facendo qualche passo al centro della stanza “…pensateci bene per un momento…Legolas è stato visto con un uomo quella notte, era buio e chiunque avrebbe potuto confondere due persone, fisicamente siamo molto simili ed io potevo avere i capelli raccolti…per quel fatto del “mio re” che mi avete detto…beh, anche io sono un re…”  
Arwen fissò il cavaliere per un attimo poi il suo sguardo si diresse verso Aragorn  
“Ha ragione…” sussurrò la dama “…potrebbe funzionare, se Éomer dirà di essere stato con Legolas tutta la notte ogni accusa cadrà…”  
“Sì, credo di sì ma…” disse il ramingo guardando negli occhi il re di Rohan “…sei sicuro di volerlo fare Éomer? Questa confessione potrebbe crearti dei problemi…”  
“Certo che sono sicuro…tutto questo è successo per colpa mia, sono stato io ad allontanare Arwen dai suoi doveri quella sera…” lo interruppe Éomer “…e poi non mi creerà nessun problema, io non ho una moglie e posso dividere il mio letto con chi voglio, donna o uomo…o meglio Elfo, non fa differenza…ovviamente anche Legolas deve essere d’accordo…”  
L’elfo si guardò intorno e vide gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui  
“Sì io…” sussurrò respirando profondamente “…io sono d’accordo, in questo modo tutto dovrebbe tornare come prima giusto?”  
“Se quei due non si inventano qualcos’altro…” disse Aragorn guardandolo “…rimarrebbe comunque il mistero sull’identità dell’assassino di Conyc, non abbiamo prove concrete per accusare Gwomyr…ma state tranquilli che quando la riunione sarà terminata, sia lui sia il Consigliere Gaenry me la pagheranno cara…”  
Legolas lo fissò per un attimo, aprì bocca per parlare ma Éomer lo precedette.  
“Ora che tutto è risolto…potremmo andare a magiare qualcosa? E’ da ieri che non tocco cibo…”  
Arwen rise e gli baciò le labbra, poi entrambi si avviarono verso la porta  
“Aragorn forse è meglio…” sussurrò la dama.  
Il ramingo annuì e si alzò in piedi ma prima di seguirli prese tra le mani il volto di Legolas  
“Ti faccio portare qualcosa da Elenband…” sussurrò baciandolo dolcemente “…devi recuperare le forze per domani…” L’elfo sorrise annuendo e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava, nella sua mente però alcuni pensieri stavano prendendo il sopravvento.  
  
Arrivò la sera, Legolas era seduto sul letto e guardava fuori dalla finestra, si era tolto gli abiti e aveva indossato quei pantaloni bianchi molto leggeri che usava per riposare, aveva mangiato il cibo che Elenband gli aveva portato, anche se non ne sentiva la necessità ed ora stava ascoltando i rumori che provenivano dal corridoio, per lo più erano passi ma ogni tanto udiva la voce del ragazzo intonare qualche canzone.  
Si alzò e andò davanti alla finestra, la luna risplendeva nel cielo…da quanto non usciva da quella stanza? Quanto avrebbe voluto passeggiare di nuovo nei giardini del palazzo, guardare gli alberi e i fiori…ad un tratto un soffio di vento lo investì muovendogli i capelli, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, non faceva caldo ma gli piaceva comunque sentire l’aria fresca sulla pelle, lo rilassava e ne aveva bisogno. Da quando era rimasto solo aveva continuato a pensare a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare il giorno dopo, ed ogni volta si preoccupava sempre di più…forse non doveva, forse tutto si sarebbe sistemato senza problemi…  
Un altro soffio di vento, questa volta più forte…sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo…Aragorn, non sapeva perché ma i suoi pensieri si diressero su di lui, ormai erano giorni che non sentiva le sue mani, i suoi baci, sapeva che la mente dell’uomo era rivolta altrove e ne aveva tutte le ragioni…ma quanto desiderava stare con lui, avrebbe voluto farsi stringere, farsi amare per dimenticare tutto quello che aveva passato negli ultimi giorni…anche se non lo dava a vedere l’oscurità era ancora dentro di lui e nonostante cercasse in ogni modo di liberarsene non ci riusciva…aveva bisogno di amore…  
“Legolas…”  
Quando sentì una voce si girò di scatto e si trovò davanti il re di Rohan.  
“Scusa non volevo spaventarti…” disse Éomer sorridendo “..ho bussato ma non mi hai risposto così…”  
“No, è colpa mia, ero perso nei miei pensieri…” sussurrò l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa…” iniziò il cavaliere facendo qualche passo “…noi non ci conosciamo bene e so di non avere nessun diritto di chiedertelo ma…devo sapere cos’è successo quella notte tra te e Aragorn, devo sapere cos’hanno visto…”  
Legolas lo guardò per un attimo, aveva ragione, se quegli uomini avessero chiesto qualcosa a lui, la versione doveva essere la stessa…  
“Sì certo…” sussurrò l’elfo abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo “…abbiamo passeggiato nel giardino per un po’, poi Aragorn si è appoggiato ad un albero e…” respirò profondamente indeciso se continuare ma doveva farlo “…mi ha stretto a sé, ci siamo baciati per molto tempo poi mi sono inginocchiato davanti a lui, gli ho aperto i pantaloni e…”  
“No…” disse Éomer chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo per poi riaprirli incrociando lo sguardo perplesso dell’elfo “…non voglio saperlo…non continuare…”  
“Ma…tu me lo hai chiesto…” sussurrò Legolas alzando le spalle.  
“Sì ma…la prossima volta che ti faccio una domanda tu…ignorala…” disse l’uomo sospirando, fece ancora qualche passo nella stanza poi si girò di nuovo verso di lui “…ma le fate spesso queste cose all’aperto o è stato solo un caso…” quando vide che l’elfo stava per rispondere però lo fermò “…no, lascia perdere, come non detto…ignorami…”  
Legolas sorrise abbassando lo sguardo “Comunque…” sussurrò “ …non è successo nient’altro, siamo rimasti fuori fino a quando ha iniziato a piovere e dopo poco siamo rientrati…”  
“E siete stati insieme tutta la notte giusto?” disse il cavaliere poi bisbigliando tra sé “…e non voglio sapere a fare cosa…”  
“Sei sicuro?…” disse l’elfo sorridendo e vide che anche l’uomo, nonostante non lo stesse guardando, sorrise.  
“Ora…” iniziò Éomer avvicinandosi a lui “…credo di conoscere abbastanza il genere di uomini che vi hanno fatto questo e sono più che sicuro di una cosa…non si arrenderanno facilmente, quando domani dirò di essere io il tuo amante cercheranno in tutti i modi di dimostrare che non è vero…quello che voglio dire è...forse ci chiederanno una prova…”  
“Lo so…” disse Legolas fissandolo negli occhi “…so che possono arrivare a tanto ma io non sarò da meno, non lascerò che portino via ad Aragorn ciò che è suo di diritto…non m’importa cosa mi chiederanno, se servirà per salvare lui ed il suo regno…io lo farò…”  
Éomer rimase senza parole, non riusciva a credere che la persona che aveva davanti era la stessa che poche ora prima tremava per la paura tra le sue braccia…lo guardò per un momento…la luce della luna rendeva la sua pelle chiara quasi come i pantaloni che indossava facendolo sembrare una fredda statua di marmo…una fredda ma bellissima statua…i suoi occhi però erano pieni di coraggio, decisione, forza…il suo sguardo rivelava la vita che c’era in lui, la passione con cui avrebbe difeso il suo amore era così forte da far sparire ogni timore…  
“Legolas…” sussurrò l’uomo avvicinandosi a lui “…se ci chiederanno una prova…dovremo sembrare amanti…”  
L’elfo annuì “Lo so…proviamo…”  
Éomer sentì il battito del cuore aumentare di velocità, non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito…era solo un bacio ma continuava a pensare a lei…ma proprio per lei doveva farlo, non sopportava vederla soffrire…  
Si avvicinò lentamente a lui senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi, e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, non riusciva a muoversi…ma perché? Doveva farlo, doveva far credere a quelle persone che quell’uomo era il suo amante…eppure gli sembrava di tradire Aragorn con quel gesto…  
Entrambi fecero un passo indietro guardandosi  
“Non siamo molto convincenti…” sussurrò Éomer “…so che è difficile Legolas ma lo è anche per me…entrambi amiamo altre persone ma è per loro che lo stiamo facendo…dipende tutto da noi…”  
“…possiamo farlo lo so…” disse l’elfo “…forse chiudendo gli occhi e pensando a loro…”  
Il cavaliere annuì “…va bene, riproviamo…” poi sussurrò tra sé “…non ho mai avuto così tanti problemi nel baciare qualcuno…”  
Legolas sorrise e si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra sulle sue, questa volta però mise una mano dietro la sua testa mentre con l’altra si strinse a lui…pochi attimi dopo sentì sulla schiena le mani dell’uomo, lo stavano accarezzando dolcemente…senza pensare aprì la bocca e lasciò che la sua lingua entrasse in contatto con la sua…forse non doveva farlo…nella mente continuava a ripetersi che quello non era Aragorn…ma il suo corpo non voleva collaborare…  
Éomer si stava perdendo completamente in quel bacio, all’inizio pensava ad Arwen ma quando sentì la pelle morbida e il corpo caldo contro il suo la sua mente lo lasciò…iniziò a succhiare avidamente quelle labbra e quella lingua, stringendo forte l’elfo a sé…non aveva mai baciato un uomo…o meglio un Elfo che non sia Arwen, si sentiva strano…era sempre stato lui la persona dominante in queste situazioni e invece con lui non doveva dimostrare niente…poteva lasciarsi andare…alzò una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli…erano così sottili, lisci come la seta…era così bella la sensazione che provava nel sentirli scivolare tra le dita…involontariamente sfiorò più volte con il palmo della mano il suo orecchio, sentì il corpo dell’elfo tremare tra le sue braccia e un gemito uscire dalle sue labbra…non riusciva a capire, forse era perché da giorni non stava con Arwen…ma si sentiva bruciare sempre di più…  
Legolas stava perdendo contatto con la realtà…non era Aragorn…eppure il suo corpo aveva ceduto al piacere…quel piacere che da giorni aspettava di ricevere…doveva fermarsi…ma poi sentì la sua mano e quel controllo che cercava di mantenere andò perduto…istintivamente si mosse contro di lui e non riuscì a trattenere un altro gemito quando sentì nell’uomo la stessa eccitazione che si era impadronita di lui…  
“Éomer…” gli sussurrò sulle labbra senza riaprire gli occhi ma invece di allontanarlo, con la mano dietro la sua testa lo strinse di nuovo a sé.  
Éomer non comprendeva più se quello che stava accadendo era reale…non era più un semplice bacio stava andando oltre…non doveva continuare ma non riusciva a fermarsi…quando sentì che l’elfo lo tirava a sé di nuovo invece delle labbra scese sul suo collo, sfiorando con la lingua la pelle morbida…il profumo dei suoi capelli era completamente inebriante…era troppo…doveva fermarsi…doveva…  
“Éomer…basta…” sussurrò Legolas ma sia accorse che la sua voce era poco più di un gemito, non riusciva a trovare la forza di allontanarsi per primo e sperava che l’avesse il cavaliere ma non sembrava così…non poteva continuare, stava per superare ogni limite e non voleva…  
“Fermiamoci…basta…” disse ancora una volta con più convinzione.  
Entrambi si allontanarono di scatto e rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo momento senza parlare, il silenzio era rotto soltanto dai loro respiri.  
“Ora…” sussurrò Éomer “…ora eravamo molto più convincenti no?…”  
“Sì… credo…” rispose Legolas abbassando lo sguardo “…credo che così possa funzionare…”  
“Già…bene…è meglio che vada adesso…” continuò l’uomo voltandosi per aprire la porta “Buonanotte…” prima di uscire però si fermò girandosi di nuovo verso di lui “…ma cos’è successo?…” sussurrò “…io non…” Quando lo guardò vide che nei suoi occhi c’era la stessa domanda…e non solo quella…c’era anche desiderio, ed era probabilmente la cosa che anche l’elfo poteva scorgere nel suo sguardo…  
“Devo…devo uscire di qui…” bisbigliò e velocemente lasciò la stanza richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
  
Legolas rimase immobile cercando di fare chiarezza nei mille pensieri che affollavano la sua mente…ma cosa aveva fatto? Non era da lui gettarsi tra le braccia di qualcuno solo per avere conforto, ma era stato più forte di ogni altra cosa, voleva sentire il calore…ma era sbagliato…ormai era successo e non poteva più farci niente, l’indomani tutto sarebbe finito e ognuno sarebbe ritornato alla propria vita, doveva solo dimenticare…  
Si sdraiò lentamente sul letto e si ricoprì con le lenzuola, chiuse gli occhi sospirando e vide il suo volto…Aragorn…cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?…ma perché…non era successo niente, dovevano fingere di essere amanti ed era quello che avevano fatto, non provava nessun sentimento per Éomer, se non una semplice amicizia…era stata quella situazione a rendere entrambi più vulnerabili…niente di simile sarebbe più accaduto…  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando qualcuno entrò silenziosamente dalla porta.  
“Non credevo di trovarti già a letto…” disse Aragorn sorridendo mentre si avvicinava a lui.  
“Mi hai detto tu di riposare…” sussurrò Legolas guardando l’uomo che lentamente si stava togliendo i vestiti “…non dovresti essere qui…non è sicuro almeno fino a domani, se tutto andrà bene…”  
“E perché?” disse il ramingo sdraiandosi a sua volta sotto le coperte con solo i pantaloni addosso “…qualche legge mi vieta di passare la notte a parlare con un mio amico? In ogni caso Elenband resterà di guardia…” con una mano gli accarezzò il viso.  
“Di cosa dobbiamo parlare?” gli chiese l’elfo fissandolo preoccupato.  
“Non lo so…” bisbigliò l’uomo un attimo prima di abbracciarlo e baciarlo con passione. Legolas si strinse a lui rispondendo al bacio…finalmente quelle braccia, quel calore che aveva tanto atteso…l’eccitazione che poco prima si era risvegliata in lui prese di nuovo pieno possesso del suo corpo…senza riuscire a trattenersi si mosse contro di lui…ma Aragorn si allontanò…  
“Aspetta…” sussurrò il ramingo sorridendo quando sentì un lamento uscire dalle labbra del compagno “…ho un altro piano in mente…” passò un dito sulla sua fronte, continuando poi sul profilo del naso e sulle labbra “…nei tuoi occhi, in questi giorni, ho visto solo paura e dolore…questo non sei tu, ti amo e non posso tollerare la tristezza nel tuo sguardo…” si avvicinò fino a quando con le labbra poteva sfiorargli l’orecchio mentre con la mano gli accarezzava il petto scendendo sempre più in basso “…questa notte voglio farti raggiungere il piacere così tante volte da farti dimenticare tutto quello che è successo…”  
Legolas strinse il pugno sulla coperta quando la mano di Aragorn iniziò a muoversi su di lui, prima lentamente poi più forte, mentre con la lingua gli sfiorava l’orecchio…  
Il ramingo era sdraiato al suo fianco e lo guardava sorridendo, più lo toccava e più sentiva il bisogno di averlo completamente ma no…non quella notte…passarono pochi momenti e vide l’elfo piegare indietro la testa sul cuscino con le labbra semiaperte…i suoi gemiti lo facevano impazzire ma non voleva che anche Elenband dall’esterno li sentisse…gli mise delicatamente l’altra mano sulla bocca e dopo poco sentì l’elfo perdere completamente il controllo…  
“Come ti batte il cuore…” sussurrò Aragorn appoggiando la testa sul petto del compagno in attesa che il suo respiro tornasse alla normalità.  
“Batte per te…” bisbigliò Legolas mentre con la mano gli accarezzava i capelli.  
Il ramingo si mise sopra di lui baciandolo ma capì che stava per dire qualcosa così gli lasciò libere le labbra.  
“Domani sarà l’ultimo giorno vero?” disse l’elfo fissandolo “…poi tutta questa storia sarà finita…”  
“Lo spero…ma non parliamo di domani…” rispose l’uomo abbassando lo sguardo sul suo corpo “…o meglio, se vuoi tu parla pure…io ho altro da fare…” e sorridendo gli baciò il collo e il petto, scendendo su di lui.  
Legolas richiuse gli occhi quando sentì che i baci stavano raggiungendo quel punto.  
“Estel…” sussurrò sorridendo “Estel…dobbiamo parlare di una cosa…”  
“Ti ascolto…” bisbigliò Aragorn un attimo prima di iniziare a muovere la lingua su di lui.  
“…domani…quando…ci chiederanno…forse…” ma alla fine ci rinunciò e i sospiri si sostituirono alle parole.  
  
“Va tutto bene?” disse Arwen stringendosi contro il corpo nudo di Éomer “…non sei mai stato così silenzioso dopo aver…” Il re di Rohan sorrise baciandola e ricoprendo entrambi con le coperte.  
“Sì certo…sto solo pensando a domani, a quello che dovrò dire…” poi abbassando la voce “…a quello che dovrò fare…”  
“Non preoccuparti…ormai è finita, ogni cosa tornerà a posto…” disse la dama baciandolo di nuovo “…quando tu e Legolas direte di essere amanti ogni accusa cadrà e quei due non potranno fare più niente di male a nessuno, anche se a dir la verità non so ancora cosa Aragorn abbia in mente per loro…”  
“Già ma questa storia degli amanti…non so se…” sussurro l’uomo guardando il soffitto.  
“Funzionerà…sta tranquillo” lo interruppe lei “…dovete solo mentire per un giorno…forse però per dare più credibilità alla storia dovevi passare la notte con lui, non con me…”  
Éomer la guardò con gli occhi spalancati  
“Sto scherzando…” continuò ridendo “…andiamo, devi solo fingere di essere il suo amante non devi diventarlo per davvero…” improvvisamente tornò seria e distolse lo sguardo da quello del compagno “…sarebbe atroce…” sussurrò “…quando oggi ti ho visto con Legolas, mentre lo abbracciavi, mi sono sentita persa…nella mia mente sono riaffiorati i ricordi di quando vidi Aragorn stringerlo e baciarlo nel bosco di Lothlórien, io ero già a conoscenza del loro amore anche se loro ne erano all’oscuro ma…vederli così…era stato comunque troppo, io amo Legolas come un fratello ma non potrei sopportare di perdere ancora l’uomo che amo a causa sua…”  
Éomer sentiva il cuore battere sempre più forte, l’ultima cosa che voleva era vederla soffrire, e soprattutto a causa sua, quello che era successo poco prima nella stanza di Legolas era stato uno sbaglio, per pochi momenti aveva ceduto al desiderio, la debolezza della carne aveva ottenebrato la sua mente ma mai più avrebbe ripetuto lo stesso errore…anche se l’indomani forse avrebbe dovuto di nuovo avvicinarsi a lui…  
“Arwen guardami…” sussurrò avvicinando il volto a quello della dama “…io ti amo con tutto il cuore…amo te e nessun altro…non provo assolutamente niente per Legolas, è solo un amico come lo è Aragorn…qualsiasi cosa succederà, qualsiasi cosa vedrai…sappi che nel mio cuore c’è posto solo per una persona…e quella persona sei tu…mi credi?”  
Arwen sorrise annuendo prima di baciarlo con passione.  
  
“Saesa…sii’ (Ti prego…adesso)” gemette Legolas quando iniziò di nuovo a vedere le stelle, non sapeva quante volte avesse già raggiunto l’estasi quella notte, ogni attimo sentiva sul corpo le mani e la bocca di Aragorn…un piacere continuo, insieme dolce e intenso che gli faceva superare ogni limite…  
Quando il ramingo sentì il corpo dell’elfo sciogliersi nuovamente gli passò la lingua sulle labbra aperte per poi scendere sul collo e sul petto ricoperti ormai dal sudore della passione.  
“Come va?” gli sussurrò stringendolo tra le braccia, sentiva contro il petto il cuore di Legolas che batteva prepotentemente e sul collo il suo respiro caldo che lentamente tornava normale…era così bella quella sensazione…sarebbe rimasto così per tutta la notte ma anche se non voleva ammetterlo, si sentiva molto stanco e non restavano molte ore per riposare, in più il giorno seguente avrebbe dovuto affrontare il Consiglio…  
“Devo risponderti?” bisbigliò l’elfo sorridendo.  
“No, non serve…mi basta guardarti…” disse l’uomo baciandolo sulla fronte. “Vuoi che continui?”  
“No…” rispose ridendo Legolas “…non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma…non credo di farcela ancora, se vuoi che domani mi alzi da questo letto è meglio riposare…a meno che tu non voglia che io…” ed iniziò a baciare il collo di Aragorn, ma sentì le sue mani sul volto.  
“Questa è la tua serata…” sussurrò il ramingo “…non ce n’è bisogno…” e lo strinse di nuovo chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Era quasi mattina e Legolas stava osservando il compagno disteso al suo fianco, da molto il suo sonno non era tranquillo, continuava ad agitarsi, a scuotere la testa, avrebbe voluto svegliarlo ma poi in certi momenti tornava ad essere calmo, così si limitava ad accarezzargli il viso. Ad un tratto lo sentì bisbigliare il suo nome…l’elfo sorrise e scese lungo il suo corpo baciandogli il petto e il ventre fino a raggiungere ciò che cercava…  
Aragorn non capiva se era un sogno, un incubo o cos’altro…continuava a vedere Gwomyr e Gaenry che si prendevano gioco di lui…poi tutto cambiò e si ritrovò nel giardino con Legolas, lo stava baciando e dopo poco l’elfo si inginocchiò davanti a lui…ma non era più lui l’uomo con Legolas…ora vedeva la situazione dall’esterno…Legolas stava dando piacere a Éomer…Ora erano in una stanza e ancora Éomer stava abbracciando e baciando il suo elfo…  
  
“No…” sussurrò. Legolas alzò lo sguardo ma vide che stava ancora sognando così continuò a passare la lingua su di lui, chissà che sogno era? Era strano…il corpo del ramingo aveva quasi raggiunto il massimo dell’eccitazione anche senza i suoi baci ma la sua mente sembrava negarla…  
  
Basta…gridò ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono…la scena cambiò di nuovo ma non i protagonisti…Éomer era sdraiato sopra a Legolas e si muoveva con forza…dentro di lui…stava amando il suo elfo…No…No…vi prego…sentiva i suoi gemiti, lo sentiva gemere il nome del re di Rohan…ad un tratto sentì una mano sulla guancia, abbassò lo sguardo e vide Legolas disteso sotto di lui…guardò di nuovo davanti a sé…ora Éomer stava facendo l’amore con Arwen…Ti amo Aragorn…disse l’elfo senza aprire bocca…Amami…senza farselo ripetere lo baciò…sentì il corpo perdere lentamente contatto con la realtà…ma quale realtà? Dov’era?…l’unica cosa che sentiva chiaramente era il calore di Legolas…poi il piacere lo raggiunse…onde accecanti di luce…e aprì gli occhi…  
  
“Aaye (Salve)…” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas sdraiandosi sopra di lui “ Ma cosa stavi sognando?”  
Il ramingo lo guardo per un attimo senza parlare, cercando di capire se era vero o no ma quando sentì le labbra dell'elfo e il proprio sapore nella sua bocca capì che era reale.  
“Non lo so…era tutto così strano…” bisbigliò abbracciandolo.  
“Non essere così vago…cosa c’era nel tuo sogno di così eccitante?…” gli chiese Legolas sorridendo “…non è stato tutto merito mio…”  
“C’eri tu…” rispose l’uomo baciandolo di nuovo “…ma c’era anche Éomer e tu stavi con lui…lo baciavi e…più che un sogno era un incubo a dir la verità…”  
Legolas sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, non era possibile, perché aveva fatto quel sogno? Iniziava a sentir crescere dentro di sé la paura di quello che sarebbe successo quel giorno.  
“Per fortuna alla fine eri di nuovo con me…e mi hai riportato alla realtà…” continuò Aragorn sorridendo “…e in un modo molto piacevole…grazie…” girò la testa verso la finestra e vide che il sole era già alto nel cielo, doveva essere quasi ora di pranzo.  
“Legolas…” disse alzando la voce “…perché non mi hai svegliato…” e velocemente si alzò dal letto rivestendosi. L’elfo lo guardò perplesso  
“Ma come…credevo di averlo fatto…” sussurrò.  
“Sì ma prima intendevo…è tardissimo…” continuò l’uomo allacciandosi la tunica “…mi staranno cercando…”  
“Il Consiglio si riunirà questo pomeriggio…c’è tempo per…” ma le parole di Legolas furono interrotte bruscamente da quelle del ramingo.  
“Non c’è solo quel maledetto Consiglio…ho altri compiti da svolgere, dei doveri verso il mio popolo e non posso sprecare un’intera mattinata a letto senza far niente…” il tono che aveva usato era molto serio, quasi fosse arrabbiato, non sapeva perché…forse era stato quell’incubo, sembrava così reale…vedere Legolas tra le braccia di un altro gli aveva fatto completamente perdere la testa…  
“Esci pure se vuoi, ma vedi di non allontanarti troppo…” continuò Aragorn avvicinandosi alla porta, poi bisbigliando tra sé “…altrimenti mi accuseranno di aver cercato di farti scappare…”  
Legolas guardò la porta richiudersi, perché l’aveva trattato in quel modo? Non aveva fatto niente di male…sentiva il cuore battergli forte…quelle parole…strinse le labbra e si girò verso la finestra…Aragorn non gli aveva mai detto che passare delle ore insieme a lui era tempo sprecato…  
  
“Legolas…”  
L’elfo si girò di scatto, non aveva sentito il cavaliere avvicinarsi, forse perché stava ancora pensando alla frase che aveva detto Aragorn poco prima.  
“Scusami…” disse Éomer fermandosi a pochi passi da lui e appoggiandosi all’albero “Dev’essere destino…ogni volta che tento di parlarti ti faccio spaventare…”  
Legolas sorrise “No…diciamo che arrivi sempre nei momenti in cui sono a stretto contatto con la mia mente…è da molto che non esco e stavo contemplando le meraviglie di questo giardino…” Aveva mentito…ma non poteva certo parlare con lui di quello che era successo quella mattina.  
“So che è il momento meno adatto…” disse l’uomo abbassando lo sguardo “…visto quello che dovremo forse fare tra poche ore ma…la scorsa notte…”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno…” lo interruppe Legolas guardandolo “…sappiamo entrambi cosa e perché è successo…come sappiamo che non succederà mai più, non dobbiamo dire altro…va tutto bene”  
“Certo…” disse Éomer sorridendo “…hai ragione…ieri sera Arwen mi ha parlato di quando ti ha visto con Aragorn per la prima volta e di quanto ha sofferto già una volta per la perdita di colui che amava ed io mi sono sentito così in colpa…anche solo per averti toccato…”  
“Arwen sapeva del nostro amore…” sussurrò l’elfo facendo un passo verso di lui “…non fraintendermi ma…nonostante tenga a te come amico nel mio cuore c’è posto per una sola persona…Arwen può stare tranquilla, io amo Aragorn con tutto me stesso…”  
“Ma come…non mi ami?” disse Éomer guardandolo seriamente “Tutti questi anni…passati a compiere atti di sfrenata passione in ogni luogo e non provi niente per me?”  
Legolas spalancò la bocca fissandolo ma poi vide che sulle labbra dell’uomo comparve un sorriso che divenne presto una risata.  
“Dovresti vedere la tua faccia in questo momento…” disse il cavaliere continuando a ridere.  
L’elfo lo guardò ancora per un momento poi scosse la testa e non riuscì a trattenere una risata “Uomini…” sussurrò.  
Ad un tratto Éomer smise di ridere e prese Legolas tra le braccia stringendolo, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli. L’elfo rimase immobile, non si aspettava una cosa simile ma poi sentì la voce dell’uomo.  
“Stanno passando alcuni membri del Consiglio Reale…” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio “Ci hanno visti…spero che non abbiano anche sentito…”  
Legolas si strinse a lui “Non devono aver sentito…non devono…” sussurrò disperato ma poi sentì una voce e dei passi.  
“Principe Legolas il re vuole…” disse Elenband avvicinandosi, quando li vide abbracciati la sua voce si abbassò “…vederti”  
L’elfo si allontanò da Éomer, lo guardò e poi si incamminò velocemente seguito dal ragazzo che lo fissava.  
“Non guardarmi così Elenband…” disse senza voltarsi “…non è come pensi, capirai tutto più tardi…almeno spero…”  
  
“Avvicinati” disse il re di Gondor quando lo vide entrare. Era solo nella grande sala, in piedi vicino al trono.  
“Siediti…”  
L’elfo lo guardò stranamente “Non posso sedermi…quello è il tuo posto…”  
“E’ il mio posto e voglio che ora ti ci sieda tu…” disse l’uomo e rimase ad osservare il compagno che lentamente si sedeva sul trono, accennò un sorriso quando lo vide guardarsi attorno come un bambino spaventato perché consapevole di aver fatto qualcosa di male.  
“Ora…sei tu a prendere le decisioni…” continuò mettendosi davanti a lui e abbassandosi appoggiando un ginocchio a terra “Cosa devo fare con il Consigliere Gaenry e il Capitano Gwomyr?”  
Legolas lo fisso per un attimo indeciso se rispondere o no…ma perché lo stava chiedendo a lui? Non aveva alcun potere a Gondor e non poteva intromettersi nelle decisioni del sovrano…fece un profondo sospiro…  
“Risparmia loro la vita…” sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi “…so che sono malvagi e hanno fatto del male ma non voglio assistere ad altri spargimenti di sangue…non quando è possibile evitarli, stiamo vivendo un periodo di pace…un ragazzo innocente è morto senza una ragione ma non è con la vita di altri uomini che lo riporteremo tra noi…” abbassò lo sguardo ma sentì sulla guancia la mano di Aragorn.  
“Sarai un grande re un giorno…” disse l’uomo sorridendo “…e il tuo popolo ti rispetterà e ti amerà come ti rispetto e ti amo io…quando tuo padre deciderà che per te sarà giunto il momento di prendere tra le mani le sorti del vostro regno…”  
“Non credo…” sussurrò Legolas “…non credo che diventerò mai re di Bosco Atro…mio padre vuole che mi sposi e che…” ma era così difficile continuare “…non diventerò re…”  
“Perché Legolas? E’ il tuo destino…” disse Aragorn guardandolo dolcemente ma quando incrociò lo sguardo del compagno tutto gli fu più chiaro.  
“Non posso rinunciare a te…” continuò Legolas “…se diventare re significa dover fingere di essere felice con qualcun altro, fingere di amare qualcun altro…beh, rimarrò quello che sono…non mi interessa governare un regno se per farlo devo rinnegare me stesso e perdere tutto quello che amo”  
Il ramingo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, capiva perfettamente cosa provava perché erano le stesse emozioni che sentiva dentro di sé quando credeva di dover rinunciare a lui per diventare re di Gondor. Abbassò la testa e la appoggiò sulle gambe del compagno.  
“Estel prima mi hai detto una cosa…” sussurrò l’elfo, sapeva che molto probabilmente l’uomo l’aveva detto senza pensarci ma quelle parole continuavano a restargli fisse nella mente “Hai detto che…” ma fu interrotto da una voce.  
“Aragorn…” disse Arwen entrando nel salone “…i Consiglieri chiedono se sei pronto per cominciare la riunione…”  
  
“Resta la dietro fino a quando non sarai chiamato” disse Aragorn all’elfo indicandogli la seconda uscita vicino al trono.  
“Tra poco arriverà anche Éomer…” aggiunse Arwen guardando il viso preoccupato di Legolas “Andrà tutto bene”  
L’elfo annuì e uscì dalla stanza fermandosi vicino alla porta aperta, fece un profondo respiro…avrebbe voluto parlare con Aragorn di quella mattina, in quel modo si sarebbe tolto un peso dal cuore…ma ormai doveva lasciare da parte quella questione e pensare al resto. Sentì delle voci e si girò, era molto distante ma vide lo stesso chiaramente due persone passare lungo l’altro corridoio che si poteva scorgere da quel punto. Uno era il Capitano Gwomyr e al suo braccio c’era una ragazza, con lunghi capelli corvini sciolti sulle spalle, stavano ridendo e parlando a bassa voce.  
Legolas li guardò per un momento ma poi sentì che nel Salone dei Re la riunione stava cominciando.

 


	8. Fine o inizio?

 

“Vostra maestà…” disse Gaenry alzandosi, prendendo la parola per primo “Quest’oggi ascolteremo la testimonianza del principe Legolas e basandoci su tutti i fatti venuti alla luce fino a questo, momento prenderemo una decisione, insieme a voi ovviamente…”  
“Perdonate il ritardo vostra maestà…” disse Gwomyr entrando velocemente dalla porta “Dovevo impartire gli ultimi ordini alle guardie…” con quelle parole si mise, in silenzio, in piedi vicino ai Consiglieri.  
“Possiamo iniziare dunque” disse Aragorn, il suo sguardo passava continuamente dal Consigliere al Capitano, cercando di capire che cosa avevano in mente ma i loro visi non lasciavano trapelare nessuna emozione.  
“Che entri il principe Legolas…” disse Gaenry alzando la voce.  
 Legolas fece un profondo respiro e si incamminò nella stanza, guardando gli uomini seduti fino a quando vide quei due che avevano organizzato tutto, allora sentì crescere la rabbia dentro di sé…si fermò davanti a loro e girò la testa in direzione di Aragorn ma una voce ruppe il silenzio.  
“Principe Legolas…” iniziò Gaenry “Sicuramente siete a conoscenza delle accuse che gravano su di voi e noi oggi siamo qui per udire dalla vostra voce come si sono svolti i fatti…Siete disposto a rispondere alle nostre domande?”  
L’elfo si guardò attorno, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui ma non ne era intimorito, no…non erano quelle persone a fargli paura…  
“Sì, sono disposto a rispondere alle vostre domande e dire la verità su quello che è successo per quello che mi riguarda…” disse ma quasi non riuscì a finire la frase che subito il Consigliere parlò di nuovo.  
“Torniamo a quella notte dunque, il povero Conyc, prima di essere ucciso da una freccia la cui appartenenza è stata accuratamente provata, stava per prendere posto ai cancelli quando, non per sua volontà, ha assistito ad un incontro segreto tra due persone, una eravate voi e l’altra…”  
“Io non ho ucciso quel ragazzo…” lo interruppe Legolas, forse non doveva rispondere in quel modo ma non riusciva più a tacere “…so che tutti lo pensate ma non sono stato io, qualcuno è entrato nella mia stanza e ha rubato una delle mie frecce e…”  
“Bene…” disse Gaenry riprendendo la parola “…non vi avevo ancora fatto nessuna domanda ma mi avete comunque risposto…forse mi avete letto nel pensiero principe? Conosco le capacità della vostra razza ma non avevo mai visto qualcuno metterle in pratica…”  
Aragorn si mosse nervosamente sul trono, l’insolenza di quell’uomo stava diventando insopportabile, ma doveva stare calmo altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di rovinare tutto.  
“Dite di non aver ucciso il povero Conyc…ebbene volete quindi dirci dove eravate quella notte? Cosa avete fatto? Con chi eravate?”  
“Ero nella mia stanza…” sussurrò l’elfo timidamente, sentiva che il peggio stava arrivando.  
“Siete sicuro? Quindi qualcuno è entrato nella vostra stanza mentre anche voi eravate presente e vi ha sottratto una freccia? Non per mancarvi di rispetto ma mi sembra alquanto improbabile…certo avrebbero potuto prenderla durante il giorno ma in questo caso ve ne sareste accorto una volta giunto lì. Ora vorrei tornare a sottolineare il fatto che Conyc, prima di essere ucciso, ha rivelato al suo capitano di avervi visto nel giardino reale in compagnia di un uomo mentre vi scambiavate delle effusioni, oserei dire, molto intime…e inoltre gli ha rivelato anche che quell’uomo era Re Elessar…questo è vero principe Legolas?”  
“Sì…” disse l’elfo fissando il Consigliere “È vero…quella notte l’ho passata in parte nel giardino reale in compagnia di…un amico, ma non ero con Re Elessar”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un attimo cercando di pensare ma quella voce gli risuonò ancora nelle orecchie, più forte..  
“Di grazia volete illuminarci allora…” disse Gaenry camminando avanti e indietro davanti agli altri Consiglieri, non si aspettava una risposta simile, diede una rapida occhiata a Gwomyr prima di continuare “…se non era Re Elessar quell’uomo, come invece sostenne Conyc, chi era? Con chi avete passato la notte principe Legolas?”  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, sentiva il cuore battere forte, quando lo rialzò cercò quello di Aragorn ma non riuscì a voltare la testa che ancora quella voce irritante lo richiamò.  
“Principe Legolas…” gridò il Consigliere guardandolo, le cose non stavano proprio andando come aveva immaginato ma prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a farlo confessare “…chi era quell’uomo?…”  
  
“Ero io”  
Tutti si voltarono verso il trono ma non era stato Re Elessar a parlare, quando videro a chi apparteneva quella voce rimasero tutti a bocca aperta.  
“È Éomer di Rohan…”  
“È il re di Rohan…”  
I bisbiglii di stupore riempirono la stanza mentre il cavaliere faceva il suo ingresso guardando Aragorn, Arwen e poi tutti i membri del Consiglio fino a quando arrivò al fianco di Legolas.  
“Va tutto bene?” gli sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi. L’elfo annuì e per un momento si sentì quasi sollevato nel vedere nello sguardo dell’uomo gli stessi suoi timori.  
“Maestà…” disse Gaenry schiarendosi la voce, per un attimo guardò Gwomyr, il loro piano stava completamente andando in fumo, ma come era successo?  
“Ero io quell’uomo…” ripeté Éomer fissandolo “ Ho passato l’intera notte con Legolas, sono stato con lui fino al sorgere del sole e solo allora mi sono allontanato…Legolas non ha ucciso quel ragazzo.”  
“Bene…quindi dobbiamo dedurne che voi e il principe siete amanti?” disse il Consigliere mentre guardava il volto di Aragorn, forse c’era ancora qualche speranza per dimostrare la verità, non era ancora tutto finito.  
“Non vedo perché la cosa dovrebbe interessarvi ma sì…lo siamo” rispose il cavaliere fissandolo, lo sapeva, stava per succedere quello che aveva tanto temuto.  
“Allora vorrete darcene una prova…stiamo giudicando un caso di omicidio e poiché voi siete l’unico in grado di provare l’innocenza del principe, dobbiamo essere certi che ciò che dite corrisponda a verità, e che non sia solo un tentativo di salvare la vita ad un amico…” la voce di Gaenry si era fatta molto alta.  
“Dubitate forse della parola del Re di Rohan?” disse Aragorn alzandosi lo sguardo fisso in quello del Consigliere “Sta ammettendo davanti a voi delle relazioni molto personali ed ora voi pretendete addirittura una prova?” non doveva farlo ma era stato più forte di lui, in quel modo avrebbe potuto creare dei dubbi ma…non potevano farlo…era assurdo…  
Arwen spalancò gli occhi, non poteva succedere…mise una mano sul braccio del re che lentamente tornò seduto.  
“Non fare così…” gli sussurrò “…o rovinerai tutto…”  
“Arwen ma non capisci?” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio “Vogliono che…”  
“Lo so…” lo interruppe lei “Ma non possiamo farci niente…”  
“Vostra maestà…” intervenne Lumyr alzandosi “…so che può sembrare sconveniente ma è l’unico modo per provare la parola di entrambi, è importante…se veramente il principe non è responsabile della morte di Conyc c’è ancora un assassino che gira libero per il palazzo…”  
Gaenry guardò soddisfatto la reazione dell’altro consigliere  
“Siete quindi disposti a darci questa prova? Oppure dobbiamo ritenere la riunione conclusa, in questo caso però potrebbero rimanere ancora dei dubbi sull’identità di quell’uomo, sarebbero due versioni a confronto e…”  
“Siamo disposti” disse Legolas fissandolo “Non c’è nessun dubbio, io non ero con Re Elessar quella notte e non ho ucciso Conyc…ma se la mia parola per voi non è sufficiente allora ve lo proverò…” vide che l’uomo annuì con uno strano sorriso sul volto, guardò tutti gli altri consiglieri seduti e il Capitano delle guardie in piedi di fianco a loro poi si voltò per un attimo verso il re e la regina. Vide che Aragorn scosse leggermente la testa… ‘Mi dispiace…ma devo farlo…per te…per noi…perdonami’ pensò poi guardò Éomer, gli mise una mano dietro alla testa avvicinandosi a lui e posò le labbra sulle sue.  
Il cavaliere lo strinse a sé mettendogli una mano dietro al collo e una sulla schiena mentre il bacio diventava più profondo, ma era molto diverso questa volta, continuava a sentire lo sguardo di Arwen e il senso di colpa lo stava divorando, nonostante tutto però sentire di nuovo quel profumo, quel calore era molto piacevole…ma non era quello che voleva, non era quello che amava…    
Legolas cercò di mettere in quel bacio tutta la passione della notte precedente, non dovevano dubitare di niente, non poteva permetterlo…si sentiva malissimo…sapeva che Aragorn li stava guardando ed anche cosa stava provando…probabilmente le stesse cose che sentiva nel suo cuore quando lo vedeva con la sua sposa…  
Arwen chiuse gli occhi girando la testa di lato non appena li vide vicini…non ancora…non poteva sopportarlo…in fondo al cuore sapeva che dovevano farlo, sapeva che Éomer lo stava facendo per lei…ma era troppo assistere di nuovo a quella scena…  
Aragorn strinse le mani sui braccioli, il cuore gli batteva con forza e sentiva il respiro venirgli meno…avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi ma non ci riusciva…era come in quell’incubo ma era reale…il suo Elfo tra le braccia di un altro…non era possibile…rimase immobile per qualche istante ma poi l’istinto prese il sopravvento sulla ragione…  
“Basta!” gridò alzandosi in piedi “Non siamo qui per giudicare i gusti amorosi del Re di Rohan o sbaglio?”  
Quando sentirono la sua voce tutti si voltarono ed anche Legolas ed Éomer si allontanarono l’un l’altro riprendendo fiato.  
“Certo che no vostra maestà…” rispose Gaenry guardandolo con un ghigno di soddisfazione sul viso “Stiamo solo avendo la prova del legame che c’è tra di loro…la cosa non dovrebbe turbarvi in questo modo…l’hanno fatto nel giardino reale e ora ce lo stanno mostrando…è semplicemente un modo per dimostrare il loro amore…”  
Aragorn lo guardò e sentiva la rabbia crescergli dentro sempre di più ma quando pronunciò quelle parole fece qualche passo in avanti gridando “Tra loro non c’è…”  
Legolas capì subito cosa stava per dire e non poteva permetterlo, così alzò a sua volta la voce cercando di coprire quella del ramingo  
“È questo che volete allora?…” prese il braccio di Éomer e si avvicinò al muro trascinandolo con sé “È questo che volete vedere?” e lo spinse contro la parete. Il cavaliere lo fissò e comprese cosa aveva intenzione di fare…sperava solamente che le sue azioni avrebbero funzionato.  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi…sentiva le gambe deboli come se da un momento all’altro dovesse cadere a terra…avrebbe voluto gridare di nuovo ma la voce si rifiutò di uscire…solo le sue labbra si mossero “Legolas…”  
L’elfo lo fissò per un istante sperando di fargli capire con lo sguardo che tutto andava bene…poi guardò Arwen, in piedi davanti al trono e i membri del Consiglio  
“Volete vedere quello che è successo in quel giardino?…Solo allora sarete convinti vero? Volete una prova…” disse fissando Gaenry con odio “…e adesso l’avrete…” si inginocchiò davanti ad Éomer e iniziò ad aprirgli i pantaloni. Il cavaliere chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente ‘Spera che il tuo piano funzioni’ pensò ‘Altrimenti le cose si complicano veramente troppo…’  
  
“Principe Legolas…” gridò Lumyr alzandosi in piedi “…non…non credo sia necessario continuare…abbiamo avuto già una prova ed ora le cose sono molto più chiare…”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi rialzandosi e quando li aprì vide lo sguardo compiaciuto di Éomer…c’erano riusciti…tutto era andato bene…  
“Credo di parlare a nome di tutti dicendo che le accuse su di voi sono cadute, ed anche quelle nei confronti di re Elessar che purtroppo è stato coinvolto in uno scandalo inutile…” si guardò attorno e vide che anche gli altri annuivano, tutti tranne Gaenry che comunque non obbiettò “Se ora vostra maestà lo permette, direi che è meglio terminare qui questa riunione, ci ritroveremo per discutere su come trovare il vero assassino del povero Conyc tra qualche giorno…” Lumyr guardò il re ma non ottenne nessuna risposta “Vostra maestà?” disse di nuovo alzando la voce.  
Quando si sentì chiamare, Aragorn si risvegliò da quell’incubo in cui era caduto di nuovo, annuì voltandosi verso di lui, allora vide che tutti i Consiglieri lasciarono il loro posto e uscirono dalla stanza…era arrivato il momento di pareggiare i conti…  
“Consigliere Gaenry, Capitano Gwomyr desidererei parlarvi…” disse.  
I due si guardarono ma sui loro volti non c’era preoccupazione…sapevano che non era ancora tutto finito…  
Il re si fermò davanti a loro fissandoli mentre con una mano fece cenno ad Elenband, che aspettava fuori dalla porta con altre giovani guardie, di entrare.  
“So quello che avete fatto e cosa volevate fare e ne ho anche le prove, non siete stati molto attenti nonostante tutto…se volessi, potrei farvi uccidere all’istante con l’accusa di omicidio e tradimento…” il suo sguardo passava da un volto all’altro ma non riusciva a scorgere il minimo segno di paura “…meritereste la morte più di ogni altra cosa, avete spezzato la vita di un giovane per un motivo assurdo e non avete il minimo rimorso…ma non sarà questo il vostro destino…continuerete a vivere grazie alla persona a cui avete fatto del male…” Fece un altro gesto e alcune guardie si avvicinarono circondando i due uomini “Siete sollevati dai vostri incarichi e rimarrete a palazzo sotto stretta sorveglianza fino a quando non deciderò cosa fare di voi…” guardò il Consigliere e vide ancora sul suo viso lo stesso sorriso beffardo di poco prima “…portateli via…” ordinò scuotendo la testa. Le guardie li presero per le braccia e li trascinarono fuori.  
“Ancora un momento capitano…” disse Aragorn mettendosi di nuovo davanti a lui, lanciò un occhiata ad Elenband che era uno dei due ragazzi che lo stavano tenendo e il giovane gli sorrise.  
“Questo…” disse il ramingo colpendolo al volto con un pugno “È per aver ucciso uno dei tuoi uomini che si fidava ciecamente di te…”  
“Questo…” e lo colpì sull’altro lato del viso “È per aver cercato di privarmi della corona…”  
Guardò il volto di Gwomyr, dalla sua bocca iniziava a colare il sangue.  
“E questo…” colpendolo in pieno viso e poi allo stomaco con molta più forza, tanto che i due ragazzi fecero fatica a tenerlo fermo “…è per aver osato toccare Legolas…”  
Vide che l’uomo ora faticava a restare in piedi, il sangue scendeva copiosamente sul suo viso,   allora fece un cenno con la testa e le guardie lo portarono via.  
  
  
Il re fece qualche passo e si fermò al centro della stanza, guardò prima Arwen che si stava avvicinando, poi Éomer e infine Legolas.  
L’elfo era in piedi immobile con lo sguardo basso, quando lo rialzò vide che la mano del ramingo era ricoperta di sangue, probabilmente si era ferito colpendo Gwomyr.  
“Aragorn…la tua mano…” sussurrò avvicinandosi di più a lui e allungando una braccio ma l’uomo fece un passo indietro allontanandosi. Legolas lo guardò negli occhi, sorpreso da quel gesto e solo allora vide che erano pieni di rabbia, delusione, non l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo.  
“Non toccarmi…” bisbigliò Aragorn “…va a cambiarti d’abito Legolas…”  
“Aragorn cosa…” tentò di dire l’elfo ma il ramingo lo interruppe sempre sussurrando.  
“Ti ho detto di andare a cambiarti…hai il suo profumo addosso…” chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente per mantenere la calma che lentamente stava perdendo.  
“Estel…” sussurrò Legolas guardando il suo volto, il cuore gli batteva fortissimo.  
“Va via!” disse il re alzando la voce.  
L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò uscendo a grandi passi dalla stanza, non riusciva a pensare a niente se non a quelle parole, a quegli occhi…arrivò nella sua camera, si fermò davanti al letto e velocemente si tolse la tunica gettandola a terra, rimase immobile a fissare l’abito con i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi…non era possibile…l’aveva rifiutato…ad un tratto si sentì così debole da non riuscire più a restare in piedi, si sedette sul letto con la testa tra le mani…non riusciva a respirare…  
  
“Sei impazzito Aragorn?” disse Éomer fissandolo “Perché l’hai trattato in quel modo? Abbiamo solo fatto quello che…”  
“Non una parola…” lo interruppe il ramingo alzando una mano verso di lui “Non dire assolutamente niente…non voglio sentire una sola sillaba uscire dalla tua bocca”  
Arwen si avvicinò velocemente ai due uomini che si guardavano immobili, fissò per un momento il suo sposo e poi Éomer. Incrociò il suo sguardo e vide quello che aveva sperato…amore…amore per lei e nessun altro…era diverso questa volta, non l’avrebbe perso per nessuna ragione al mondo…chiuse gli occhi sorridendo ma subito sentì che i due stavano parlando di nuovo e non in maniera amichevole.  
“Perché non dovrei?” disse Éomer “Abbiamo deciso insieme di fare questa cosa, anche tu eri d’accordo…Legolas l’ha fatto per te…avrebbe dato la vita per salvare te e il tuo regno e ora lo ripaghi in questo modo? Capisco che non è piacevole vedere la persona che ami con un altro ma dovevamo farlo…dovevamo fingere per…”  
“Fingere?” disse Aragorn alzando la voce “Non stavate fingendo di baciarvi…”  
“Basta ora!” gridò Arwen “Aragorn dobbiamo parlare…Éomer puoi andare a vedere come sta Legolas nel frattempo?” Il cavaliere annuì voltandosi ma non fece in tempo a fare un passo che sentì la voce del ramingo.  
“No!” gridò “Non avvicinarti più a lui…non ci provare…”  
“Aragorn basta!” lo interruppe Arwen mettendogli le mani sul petto per fermarlo “Va bene…Éomer va dove vuoi ma non da Legolas…”  
Il re di Rohan fissò ancora per un istante Aragorn poi uscì dalla sala scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Adesso vuoi spiegarmi cosa ti sta succedendo?” disse Arwen guardandolo “Posso capire la gelosia nel vederlo con lui ma sai benissimo che stavano fingendo per noi…”  
“Fingendo? Arwen tu non li hai visti…” la interruppe l’uomo “Non hai visto come si stavano baciando…non hai visto come si stringevano…come…”  
“Non mi interessa Aragorn…io so che Éomer non prova assolutamente niente per Legolas e viceversa…perché devi dubitarne? Credevo ti fidassi di lui…”  
“Non è una questione di fiducia…è…” il ramingo si fermò un istante come per pensare alle parole esatte ma non ci riusciva “…ha baciato un altro, si è fatto abbracciare da un altro…”  
“E invece noi non ci abbracciamo mai?” lo fermò Arwen alzando al voce “Non ci baciamo mai? Prova a pensare a cosa prova Legolas quando ci vede durante le feste o davanti agli ospiti mentre fingiamo di essere una coppia…”  
Aragorn abbassò lo sguardo bisbigliando “Non è la stessa cosa…” poi lentamente uscì dalla sala.  
“Sì invece…” disse la dama “Dove vai? Torna qui…Aragorn…” ma ormai l’uomo se n’era andato.  
  
Legolas sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi ma non trovò la forza di alzarsi, era ancora seduto sul letto con gli occhi fissi sulla tunica che aveva gettato a terra.  
“Perché si è comportato così?” sussurrò “Cos’ho fatto di male? Eravamo tutti d’accordo, anche lui…”  
“Se vuoi posso spiegartelo in centinaia di modi ma credo che basti poco per farti capire…” disse Arwen sedendosi al suo fianco “È un Uomo…” e gli sorrise accarezzandogli i capelli “Ti ha visto mentre baciavi un altro e la sua mente l’ha lasciato completamente ma dagli tempo…qualche giorno e capirà da solo che questa sua gelosia è completamente infondata…”  
“Io non provo niente per Éomer te lo giuro…” disse l’elfo guardandola “…e lui non prova niente per me…”  
“Lo so Legolas non preoccuparti…lo capisco dai vostri occhi…”  
“È perché non riesce a capirlo anche Aragorn?” continuò Legolas ma poi abbassando lo sguardo “Sì, non dirmelo…è un Uomo…”  
Arwen sorrise e gli passò una mano sul viso ma improvvisamente la fermò sulla sua fronte  
“Legolas perché sei così caldo?” gli chiese preoccupata fissandolo.  
“Non lo so…poco fa mi sentivo molto debole e avevo un forte dolore al petto ma ora sta passando…” rispose l’elfo respirando profondamente.  
“Legolas guardami…” disse girandogli dolcemente la testa “…non farlo…non lasciarti sopraffare dal dolore…non è come pensi, Aragorn ti ama e continuerà ad amarti qualunque cosa succeda, niente e nessuno potrà separarvi hai capito? Voi siete nati per stare insieme, voi dovete stare insieme è il vostro destino…” L’elfo annuì accennando un sorriso.  
“Ora vestiti…” continuò Arwen alzandosi “Tra poco è ora di cenare”  
  
Venne quindi la sera ed intorno al grande tavolo apparecchiato erano seduti il re e la regina di Gondor, il re di Rohan e il principe di Bosco Atro. Nella sala erano presenti le dame di Arwen e alcune guardie del re appoggiate alle pareti. Diverse donne andavano avanti e indietro dalle cucine portando vassoi con pietanze varie mentre altre erano ferme con delle anfore contenenti acqua e vino pronte per riempire di nuovo i bicchieri.  
A tavola c’era uno strano silenzio, di solito tutti e quattro parlavano molto tra loro ma non quella sera. Éomer ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo su Legolas e vedeva il suo fisso su Aragorn, aveva indossato una tunica molto elegante dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi…quegli stessi occhi che il giorno prima erano pieni di forza e determinazione ma che ora erano solo ricolmi di tristezza, come poteva il ramingo farlo soffrire in quel modo dopo quello che aveva fatto per lui?  
Aragorn quasi non aveva toccato cibo ma continuava a bere bicchieri colmi di vino, Arwen lo guardava sperando che la smettesse di comportarsi in quel modo ma il re non ne voleva sapere. Quando terminò l’ennesimo bicchiere fece ancora cenno alla ragazza dietro di lui di avvicinarsi con l’anfora.  
“Desiderate altro vino vostra maestà?” disse lei in tono seducente, tanto che Legolas la fissò per un lungo momento. L’aveva già vista ma non ricordava dove, era molto bella, con i lunghi capelli corvini sciolti sulle spalle, gli occhi verdi e la pelle chiara.  
“Sì grazie” rispose il re sorridendole.  
Quando vide quel bicchiere riempirsi di nuovo, l’elfo non riuscì più a tacere.  
“Non credi di stare esagerando con il vino Aragorn?” sussurrò.  
“E tu non credi che non siano fatti tuoi?” rispose in tono sarcastico il ramingo continuando a guardare la ragazza al suo fianco.  
“Lo sto solo dicendo per te…” disse Legolas irritato, non sapeva però se era dalle sue parole o dal suo sguardo “Non hai toccato cibo e continui a bere…andando avanti così finirai per diventare ubriaco…”  
“Sono lusingato del tuo interessamento ma ripeto che la cosa non ti riguarda…” poi guardandolo negli occhi “Forse dovresti preoccuparti di qualcun altro…non di me…”  
A quelle parole Arwen lasciò cadere le posate nel piatto, voltandosi verso il suo sposo.  
“Legolas ha ragione, adesso stai esagerando…non ti fa bene bere in questo modo…”  
“Bene…ho capito…” disse Aragorn alzandosi in piedi “…grazie della compagnia ma ora voglio restare solo…” finì l’ultimo sorso di vino e uscì barcollando dal salone.  
Legolas e Arwen si guardarono mentre Éomer scuoteva la testa bisbigliando “Non è possibile…”  
Ma il re non fu l’unico a lasciare la sala in quel momento, anche la ragazza che gli serviva il vino uscì velocemente.  
Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio Legolas fissò Arwen parlandole col pensiero.  
“Devo parlargli…si sta facendo del male per colpa mia…”  
“No Legolas, non è colpa tua, è lui che deve capire…non credo che questo sia il momento più adatto per intavolare una discussione però, non è completamente in sé…”  
“Non posso aspettare ancora…non ci riesco…voglio che tutto torni come prima…”  
“Stai attento allora…”  
L’elfo annuì e uscì lentamente dalla stanza.  
  
Legolas camminava lungo i corridoi guardandosi intorno, non poteva essere andato lontano, non in quelle condizioni e senza aiuti…ad un tratto sentì delle voci che provenivano…dalla sua stanza…c’era qualcuno nella sua stanza ed infatti la porta era quasi completamente aperta. Si avvicinò senza fare il minimo rumore e con una mano aprì del tutto la porta fermandosi sulla soglia…quello che vide gli tolse ogni capacità di respiro e movimento…chiuse gli occhi sperando che fosse solo un incubo ma quando li riaprì la visione non era cambiata…Aragorn era disteso sul suo letto con la tunica aperta e sopra di lui era seduta quella ragazza dai capelli scuri…gli stava baciando il collo, il petto mentre con la mano lo accarezzava tra le gambe…  
“Ara…” cercò di parlare ma la voce gli si spense nella gola quando sentì i gemiti dell’uomo, quando però vide le sue mani stringersi sui fianchi della donna…  
“Aragorn!” gridò ed allora vide la ragazza girarsi di scatto verso di lui “Fuori di qui! Fuori dalla mia stanza…all’istante!”  
La donna si alzò dal letto e uscì ma quando gli passò accanto lo guardò sorridendo. Legolas stava per parlare ma poi sentì la voce dell’uomo che con fatica si stava mettendo seduto.  
“Non sei molto educato…l’hai fatta scappare…” bisbigliò il ramingo tenendosi la testa tra le mani “Ah…forse ho bevuto troppo…”  
L’elfo chiuse la porta e si fermò vicino al muro  
“Ma hai completamente perso la ragione?” disse guardandolo “Cos’era uno stupido modo per vendicarsi? È così che fate voi Uomini? Invece di affrontare i problemi cercate la via più breve? Oppure sei solo talmente ubriaco da non capire nemmeno cosa ti sta succedendo?”  
Aragorn lo guardò per un istante poi si mise a ridere.  
“È così divertente? Chiunque poteva entrare in questa stanza, chiunque avrebbe potuto vederti con…quella…rovinando tutto quello che abbiamo fatto oggi…e tu ridi?” gridò Legolas avvicinandosi a lui “Ma cosa ti sta succedendo?”  
“Certo…” disse l’uomo continuando a ridere “…quello che avete fatto oggi…vuoi che ti ricordi quello che VOI avete fatto oggi?” barcollando si alzò in piedi e si fermò davanti all’elfo “Vi siete baciati…hai baciato un altro uomo davanti a me…ti sei lasciato baciare e stringere da lui…”  
“Aragorn stavamo fingendo!” disse Legolas alzando la voce ma l’uomo lo prese per le braccia e lo spinse contro il muro impedendogli di muoversi.  
“Fingendo? Stavi fingendo?” gridò il ramingo “Arwen ha chiuso gli occhi ma io no…ho visto come vi stavate baciando…ho visto la sua lingua muoversi nella tua bocca…ho visto la TUA lingua muoversi nella sua bocca…ho visto come ti stringeva e come TU ti stringevi a lui…”  
“Aragorn io amo te…ho dovuto farlo per far credere a quegli uomini la nostra storia…dovevamo sembrare amanti…”  
“Ah e lo siete sembrati sta tranquillo…” disse Aragorn stringendogli più forte le braccia “…quante altre volte l’avete fatto? Quante altre volte l’hai baciato? E non venirmi a dire che era la prima volta…ricordo come ci siamo baciati noi e ho visto come vi siete baciati voi invece…”  
“Io non provo niente per Éomer lo vuoi capire?” disse Legolas cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta.  
“Risposta sbagliata…” sussurrò il ramingo scuotendolo “Ti ho chiesto quante altre volte l’hai baciato?”  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime ma la voce dell’uomo lo scosse di nuovo tanto quanto le sue mani  
“Quante volte Legolas?” gridò.  
“Una…” sussurrò Legolas riaprendo gli occhi e incrociando lo sguardo dell’uomo “Ci siamo baciati una sola volta per cercare di essere convincenti…” vide che l’uomo stava aprendo bocca per parlare “…e sì…mi è piaciuto come a te poco fa piaceva quello che ti stava facendo quella ragazza…ma non è niente in confronto a quello che provo quando sono con te…io ti amo…”  
Aragorn sentì la rabbia e la gelosia crescere ancora di più a quelle parole…lo aveva ascoltato ma la sua mente era rimasta alle prime frasi…senza riuscire a controllarsi gli alzò le braccia sopra la testa tenendo stretti in una mano entrambi i polsi mentre con l’altra gli apriva la tunica.  
“Ti è piaciuto? Io mi fidavo di te…mi fidavo…” sussurrò avvicinando il viso al suo “Tu sei mio Legolas…solo mio…” e con forza lo baciò. Legolas sentì le labbra dell’uomo muoversi violentemente sulle sue mentre con la lingua esplorava ogni angolo della sua bocca, chiuse gli occhi cercando di sopportare il sapore intenso del vino.  
“Cosa c’è adesso?” disse Aragorn fissandolo “Non ti piace più? Preferisci le sue labbra?”  
L’elfo scosse lentamente la testa voleva parlare ma dalle sue labbra uscì un gemito quando l’uomo iniziò a baciargli il collo, succhiando ogni punto che riusciva a raggiungere.  
“Beh…ti farò cambiare idea…” bisbigliò il ramingo facendo scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe “…solo io posso toccarti…” e iniziò a muoverla con forza “…il tuo corpo mi appartiene…tu mi appartieni…”  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi, non era mai stato trattato in quel modo e la cosa lo spaventava…chi era l’uomo che aveva davanti? Non era la persona che amava, almeno non completamente…  
“Aragorn…fermati…” disse, ma il ramingo non lo ascoltò, continuando a muovere la mano su di lui sempre più forte.  
“Ah…mi stai facendo male…Aragorn…fermati…” disse più forte, questa volta però l’uomo gli lasciò i polsi e prendendolo per la vita lo fece girare, spingendolo ancora violentemente contro il muro.  
“Sei mio…” continuava a sussurrargli all’orecchio mentre si muoveva contro di lui “…nessuno deve toccarti…nessuno…” con una mano cercò di slacciargli i pantaloni ma l’elfo gli bloccò il polso con la sua.  
“No…non così…basta…” sussurrò Legolas, si sentiva mancare il respiro, non riusciva a comprendere cosa stava succedendo, perché lo trattava in quel modo…aveva paura…forse per la prima volta aveva paura di lui…  
“Cosa?…” disse il ramingo liberando la mano e stringendo di nuovo i polsi dell’elfo sopra la sua testa, contro la parete “Ti lasci baciare da uno sconosciuto e adesso non vuoi più stare con me? Non sono più all’altezza?”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e sentì di nuovo la sua mano scendere su di lui  
“Ti prego Estel…no…” bisbigliò e una lacrima gli scese sul viso “…non sei in te…non voglio così…” ma capì che l’uomo non lo stava ascoltando…gli era rimasta una sola cosa da fare…  
Aragorn continuava a muoversi con forza contro di lui, baciandogli l’orecchio ma quando le labbra raggiunsero la sua guancia sentì il sapore salato delle lacrime…si fermò improvvisamente, spalancando gli occhi come se si fosse risvegliato da un sogno…ma senza riuscire a capire cosa stava accadendo, si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento con un forte dolore allo stomaco. Legolas era riuscito a liberare un braccio e l’aveva colpito col gomito facendolo cadere a terra ed ora lo stava fissando, mentre con le mani tremanti si riallacciava la tunica,  
respirando velocemente, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Legolas…” sussurrò l’uomo guardandolo negli occhi, si alzò barcollando ma ricadde sul letto. Non riusciva a reggersi in piedi, gli girava la testa e non riusciva a capire…vide che l’elfo si era voltato e stava per uscire dalla stanza.  
“Legolas aspetta…” disse, ma lo sguardo che gli lanciò il compagno girandosi di nuovo gli tolse ogni parola…dolore, tristezza, delusione…ecco di cosa erano pieni quegli occhi blu velati di lacrime che tanto amava…  
“Io ti amo Estel…ti amo più della mia vita…” iniziò Legolas guardandolo “… so quello che pensi ma non ti chiederò perdono per le mie azioni perché non ce n’è motivo…quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per te e lo sai bene…io sono tuo…il mio cuore ti appartiene ma…” chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e le lacrime scivolarono di nuovo sul suo viso “…non sono un oggetto…e non voglio essere trattato come tale…” e con quelle parole uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Aragorn non riusciva a trovare la forza né di parlare, né di muoversi e nemmeno di piangere, anche se era quello che voleva fare…l’aveva ferito, con le sue parole, con le sue azioni…gli aveva fatto del male e non riusciva a perdonarselo…si sentiva malissimo sia fisicamente sia mentalmente, non era normale, era già stato ubriaco ma non in quel modo…era strano…si sdraiò sul letto e dopo pochi attimi cadde in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
Legolas si sedette su uno scalino asciugandosi le lacrime, ancora non riusciva a credere a ciò che era successo, quello non era Aragorn…continuava a ripeterselo…non era l’uomo che amava. I suoi pensieri però furono subito interrotti dalla voce di una donna…  
“Come mai qui tutto solo?” disse avvicinandosi lentamente “Ti credevo con re Elessar…”  
L’elfo alzò la testa e vide la stessa ragazza che era con Aragorn poco prima  
“Lasciami solo te ne prego…” sussurrò “Sei l’ultima persona con cui desidero parlare...”  
“Beh…lo immaginavo…” disse sorridendo la ragazza sedendosi al suo fianco “…ma non me ne vado…io sono Elaviel e tu devi essere Legolas…l’amante del re…”  
L’elfo la guardò a bocca aperta e solo allora si ricordò dove l’aveva già vista…era lei la donna al braccio del Capitano delle guardie quel pomeriggio…  
“Per tua informazione non sono l’amante del re…cosa vuoi da me?”  
“Non devi mentirmi…” disse Elaviel fissandolo “…ho visto il tuo sguardo poco fa…ed era lo sguardo di un amante…comunque non preoccuparti, non è successo niente…l’ho solo accompagnato nella stanza e poi il resto lo hai visto da te…non l’ho nemmeno baciato, sicuramente le sue labbra sapevano di vino ed io non sopporto quel sapore…”  
“Allora siamo in due…” sussurrò Legolas senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo “E giusto per curiosità…perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Per denaro…” rispose lei alzando le spalle “…il Capitano Gwomyr mi ha dato del denaro per sedurre Re Elessar e farmi vedere insieme a lui…mi ha dato della polvere da mescolare col vino che doveva bere, credo fosse un eccitante o qualcosa del genere…però non mi aspettavo che arrivassi tu…beh…è andata male…spero solo che quello non rivoglia indietro le sue monete… veramente l’avrei fatto anche senza ricompensa, il solo pensiero di passare una notte con quell’uomo mi fa impazzire, ho sempre invidiato la regina Arwen…anzi, da adesso invidierò te…va tutto bene?”  
Legolas la fissava con gli occhi spalancati, era tutta colpa di quell’uomo…di nuovo…ma anche questo suo piano per fortuna era fallito, ora riusciva a spiegarsi il comportamento di Aragorn…  
“Sì…stavo solo riflettendo…ma perché me lo stai dicendo?” sussurrò.  
“Non lo so…è solo che…Gwomyr non mi ha detto che vi amavate, se l’avessi saputo prima non avrei mai accettato…ma quando ho visto la tua reazione, i tuoi occhi…non credo sia giusto mettersi tra due persone che si amano…non preoccuparti non dirò niente…”  
“Grazie…ora è meglio che vada…” disse l’elfo e sia alzò in piedi facendo qualche passo verso la sua stanza, non sapeva se fidarsi o meno di quella ragazza ma al momento non aveva altra scelta, doveva dire ad Aragorn quello che aveva saputo…  
“Aspetta un attimo…” disse Elaviel rincorrendolo, si fermò davanti a lui e gli diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra “…adesso puoi andare…ti ho restituito ciò che ti ho tolto…” gli sorrise quando vide l’espressione sorpresa sul volto dell’elfo “…ho baciato il corpo del tuo uomo ed ora baciando te, te lo restituisco…è un’usanza che mi ha insegnato mia madre…lo so che può sembrare strana…va ora, spero di rivederti…”  
Legolas le sorrise e si voltò incamminandosi lungo il corridoio per tornare alla sua stanza…per tornare da Aragorn.  
  
Entrò lentamente dalla porta e vide l’uomo disteso sul letto, fece qualche passo e notò che era profondamente addormentato…forse era meglio così…sicuramente la mattina seguente sarebbe di nuovo tornato se stesso. Si avvicinò al letto e mettendogli le mani sotto alla schiena lo rialzò, trascinandolo indietro sul materasso in modo che la sua testa appoggiasse comodamente sul cuscino.  
“Legolas…”  
L’elfo lo guardò ma era stato solo un sussurro, probabilmente stava sognando…gli spostò dalla fronte alcune ciocche di capelli…forse doveva fargli bere un infuso ma non sapeva cosa di preciso era stato aggiunto al vino e avrebbe potuto anche farlo peggiorare, era meglio lasciarlo riposare.  
Si inginocchiò di fianco al letto allacciandogli la tunica che era rimasta aperta, sembrava così tranquillo, completamente diverso da prima, diverso dall’uomo che voleva prenderlo con la forza solo per dimostrare che era una sua proprietà…quello non era l’Aragorn che amava…  
“Perché Estel?” sussurrò accarezzandogli il viso “Perché ti stai comportando così? Come puoi dubitare del mio amore? Quello che ho fatto…tutto quello che faccio…lo faccio per te, per noi…ho detto che non l’avrei fatto ma se è l’unico modo per far tornare le cose come prima…” fece un lungo respiro “…mi dispiace…non volevo farti soffrire, credevo di fare la cosa giusta ma forse mi sbagliavo…credevo che una volta convinti quegli uomini i problemi sarebbero terminati…credevo che avresti capito…forse dovevo lasciare che mi incolpassero, quando ho sentito le tue parole e ti ho visto agire in quel modo…mi sono sentito morire…io non…non riesco più a vivere senza il tuo amore…ti prego non abbandonarmi…”  
Prese tra le sue la mano di Aragorn e se l’appoggiò dolcemente sulla guancia, muovendo il viso contro il suo palmo “…credimi ti prego…questi occhi sono solo per te…queste labbra sono solo per te…queste mani sono solo per te…questo corpo è solo per te…il mio cuore ti appartiene…io ti appartengo…ti ho donato me stesso, il mio amore, la mia vita…mi sono legato a te rinunciando a tutto e se dovessi tornare indietro lo rifarei all’infinito…cos’altro devo fare?” chiuse gli occhi e sentì le lacrime scivolargli sul viso, bagnando anche la mano dell’uomo “Dimmelo…cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare per farti credere che amo solo te? Per farti credere che desidero solo te?  Mani? (Cosa?)…Amin n’sinta (Io non lo so)…Saesa (Ti prego)…”  
Il ramingo girò leggermente la testa verso di lui ancora completamente addormentato e mosse le dita della mano sulla guancia di Legolas. L’elfo sorrise sentendo quella carezza involontaria, gli tornarono alla mente tutti i momenti in cui Aragorn lo accarezzava sussurrandogli che lo amava…allontanò la mano dell’uomo dal suo volto e la baciò prima di appoggiarla di nuovo sul materasso.  
“Amin mela lle Estel…amin naa lle…ere' lle…quel kaima a’maelamin…tenna’ tul’ re… (Ti amo Estel…io sono tuo…solo tuo…dormi bene amor mio…a domani)” si alzò in piedi e dolcemente gli baciò la fronte, improvvisamente sentì dei passi ma non fece in tempo a voltarsi…una mano con un panno gli ricoprì la bocca e il naso impedendogli di respirare se non il liquido di cui era imbevuta la stoffa, cercò di liberarsi ma subito la vista gli si annebbiò e le gambe gli cedettero…prima di perdere completamente i sensi sentì una voce…quella voce…  
“Molto commovente…adesso ti portiamo a fare una passeggiata ma non preoccuparti verrà anche il tuo amore…”  
“Perché io devo portare il re? È più pesante…” si lamentò Gwomyr caricandosi sulle spalle Aragorn "Sei sicuro che continuerà a dormire vero?”  
“Certo…gli abbiamo messo una bella dose di sonnifero nel vino oltre all’eccitante…” rispose Gaenry trascinando Legolas “…forse fin troppo visto i risultati…sei sicuro che quella non parlerà?”  
“Più che sicuro…altrimenti si ritroverà senza casa, cibo o quant’altro necessario per sopravvivere…” I due uscirono in silenzio dalla stanza dirigendosi verso le stalle dove due cavalli erano già sellati e pronti a partire.  
 

~

****ANGOLINO DEI COMMENTI:  
Grazie a tutti voi lettori di questa mia primissima serie che ha visto la luce ormai più di dieci anni fa ^_^   
Come ho scritto all'inizio di ogni storia, spero proprio che non odiate le sterminate distese di puntini di sospensione che mettevo anche se ne avreste tutto il diritto :P (sì, lo ribadisco ma me ne rendo conto ogni volta che incollo il capitolo e scuoto la testa rassegnata eheheh)  
Sono un po' indietro con le risposte alle recensioni di tutte le storie  >.< quindi già che ci sono chiedo perdono anche per questo ^_^  
  
 


	9. Aiuto inatteso

 

Aragorn sentiva la testa pesante e il corpo debole, si era svegliato ma non aveva la forza di riaprire gli occhi…lentamente gli tornarono alla mente i fatti della sera precedente…aveva bevuto, molto, poi una ragazza lo aveva accompagnato in una stanza e poi Legolas…cos’era successo con lui? Cosa gli aveva fatto? L’unico ricordo chiaro era il suo sguardo, le sue lacrime…Ad un tratto sentì una mano stringersi tra i suoi capelli e tirargli indietro la testa…a fatica aprì gli occhi…dov’era?  
“Finalmente…” disse Gaenry “Non abbiamo tutto il giorno…vostra maestà…”  
Non era possibile…solo allora però si accorse di essere in ginocchio e di avere i polsi legati dietro alla schiena. Erano nel bosco, piuttosto lontano da palazzo e si stava facendo giorno…non riusciva a guardarsi attorno ma sentiva che non erano solo loro due…sentiva la presenza di qualcun altro ed infatti, appena il Consigliere lasciò la presa consentendogli di rialzare la testa li vide…Gwomyr era in piedi poco distante con un arco tra le mani e vicino a lui legato ad un albero…  
“Legolas…” sussurrò il ramingo cercando di alzarsi ma Gaenry glielo impedì puntandogli un pugnale alla gola…quel pugnale…  
“Sì lo so…” disse l’uomo quando vide l’espressione del re di Gondor “…abbiamo preso in prestito di nuovo le armi del vostro amante ma non se ne avrà a male…non le userà mai più…”  
“Come siete fuggiti? E cosa volete da noi questa volta? Avete fallito…nessuno crederà alla vostra storia…” disse Aragorn fissandolo con odio.  
“Per fortuna alcuni dei miei uomini mi sono ancora fedeli, e poi non ci vuole molto per mettere fuori gioco qualche ragazzino…” rispose ridendo Gwomyr mentre gettava l’arco a terra prendendo tra le mani l’altro pugnale dell’elfo “…un colpo alla testa e te li togli di mezzo per molto tempo…”  
“Per quanto riguarda l’altra domanda…mio signore…” continuò Gaenry con tono sarcastico “…non servirà che qualcuno credi alla nostra storia, quando vi troveranno morto per mano del vostro amante, le cose saranno chiare di per sé…” si girò guardando il capitano “…sveglia il bel principe…è ora di cominciare…”  
Aragorn respirava a fatica, la sua mente ancora non era completamente lucida e faticava a mettere insieme tutto quanto…poi vide Gwomyr avvicinarsi a Legolas con il pugnale tra le mani…  
“Che ne dici se lascio un ricordo su questo bel visino…” disse sorridendo il capitano, con la lama sfiorò la guancia dell’elfo.  
Il re era immobile avrebbe voluto gridare ma la paura che la sua voce potesse causare un movimento brusco di Legolas era troppa…cosa gli avevano dato? Sembrava stesse dormendo ma respirava velocemente come se gli mancasse il fiato, era saldamente legato all’albero con una fune, la testa piegata in avanti ed i capelli biondi gli ricadevano sul petto…Ad un tratto vide che Gwomyr allontanò il pugnale ridacchiando ma gli diede un violento schiaffo…  
“No!” gridò Aragorn spalancando gli occhi “Non toccarlo maledetto!” cercò di alzarsi ma di nuovo sentì alla gola la lama affilata “Avvicinati ancora a lui e giuro che ti uccido con le mie mani!”  
Il capitano si voltò un attimo verso il re con un sorriso crudele sul volto per poi colpire di nuovo l’elfo con la stessa violenza.  
Legolas scosse lentamente la testa riaprendo gli occhi, sentiva le guance in fiamme ma non riusciva a comprendere cosa stava succedendo, cercò di muoversi ma capì di essere legato, alzò lo sguardo e vide davanti a sé il capitano delle guardie, il cuore iniziò a battergli prepotentemente nel petto…poi una voce…  
“Legolas…Legolas stai bene?”  
“Aragorn…” sussurrò l’elfo alzando la testa, vide che l’uomo era inginocchiato e il consigliere gli teneva uno dei suoi pugnali sulla gola.  
“Andrà tutto bene…” disse il ramingo quando, guardandolo negli occhi li vide di nuovo pieni di paura.  
“Io non direi…” lo interruppe Gaenry “Comunque…signori devo comunicarvi cosa succederà tra qualche istante…il principe Legolas qui presente ucciderà il nostro amato Re Elessar, dopo averlo trovato tra le braccia di una bella sconosciuta, poi forse per il rimorso si toglierà la vita a sua volta…so che non è un piano molto elaborato ma abbiamo avuto poco tempo…il risultato lo otterremo comunque…la povera regina rimasta sola chiederà l’aiuto dei suoi Consiglieri e noi due torneremo ai nostri incarichi dato che nessuno potrà più accusarci di niente…”  
Aragorn e Legolas rimasero a bocca aperta ma non fecero in tempo a razionalizzare tutto quanto…il consigliere si mise davanti al re puntandogli la lama dritto al cuore.  
“Direi che questo è il punto migliore…avete tradito la fiducia del vostro amore e ora ne pagherete le conseguenze…” disse ridendo.  
“Ma chi siete voi?” bisbigliò il ramingo fissandolo con rabbia “Con che coraggio fate tutto questo? Voi non siete degli uomini…avete ucciso un ragazzo innocente ed ora volete fare lo stesso con noi…solo per ottenere il potere su questo regno? E’ questo che volete? Il potere?” girò la testa verso l’elfo e lo guardò intensamente, quando lo vide annuire si voltò di nuovo verso Gaenry “Voi non avrete mai il mio regno…”  
“Resterei volentieri a parlare con voi di questa questione ma non abbiamo tempo…” rispose il consigliere, strinse la mano sull’impugnatura “Addio Re Elessar…” ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase…Aragorn si liberò dalla corda che gli teneva legati i polsi e alzandosi in piedi con la stessa velocità di un elfo, la strinse intorno al collo di Gaenry. Il consigliere sorpreso da quel gesto lasciò cadere il pugnale, portando entrambe le mani alla gola.  
Gwomyr cercò di accorrere in suo aiuto ma Legolas alzò una gamba e lo colpì violentemente alla schiena facendolo cadere a terra, poi velocemente iniziò ad allentare i nodi della fune.  
Il capitano però si rialzò immediatamente, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso i due.  
“Aragorn!” gridò l’elfo quando vide che Gwomyr stava per colpire il ramingo con il pugnale.  
Il re di Gondor lasciò la corda che stringeva intorno al collo del consigliere, spingendolo via e si abbassò velocemente, recuperando l’altro pugnale e bloccando il colpo dell’avversario.  
  
Gaenry respirò profondamente per recuperare il fiato che stava perdendo e si guardò attorno…anche questo piano era fallito…o forse no…allungò una mano e prese una freccia dalla faretra che era posata poco lontano, si alzò e senza dire una parola si scagliò contro Legolas che stava ancora tentando di liberarsi. L’elfo spalancò gli occhi cercando una via di fuga, ma ancora non poteva allontanarsi dall’albero…rimase immobile, con gli occhi fissi sull’uomo che si stava avvicinando velocemente, la freccia puntata al suo cuore… Quando vide che la freccia stava per colpirlo, si spostò di lato…ma non abbastanza da evitarla, la fune era legata ancora troppo stretta…  
Un grido di dolore uscì dalle sue labbra quando Gaenry gli conficcò la freccia nel braccio, poco sotto la spalla…  
  
Aragorn stava combattendo, come meglio poteva contro il capitano, non aveva ripreso ancora completamente le forze e l’uomo era molto forte fisicamente, doveva fare qualcosa…alzò lo sguardo per un attimo e vide che il sole si stava alzando nel cielo…il sole…  
Gwomyr alzò il pugnale, sferrando un colpo verso il viso del ramingo ma Aragorn lo bloccò, fissando l’uomo che aveva davanti attraverso le lame incrociate.  
“Dì addio a questo mondo…” sussurrò.  
“Ma vostra maestà…” rispose ridacchiando il capitano anche se faceva fatica a resistere in quella posizione “…avevate detto che non mi avreste ucciso…state venendo meno alla vostra parola…”  
“Ti sbagli, non hai ascoltato attentamente…” disse il re di Gondor, mosse il polso e un raggio di sole si riflesse sulla lama colpendo dritto negli occhi il capitano che fece un passo indietro abbassando la guardia. Allora Aragorn lo colpì col pugnale, facendo affondare la lama nel suo petto…restò in silenzio fino a quando Gwomyr non ricadde a terra, con gli occhi sbarrati, poi si inginocchiò esausto vicino a lui.  
“…ho anche detto che se avresti toccato ancora Legolas ti avrei ucciso…” sussurrò respirando velocemente. Rimase a fissarlo ma dopo pochi istanti sentì il grido di Legolas…alzò la testa e vide la freccia nel suo braccio.  
“Legolas!” gridò cercando di alzarsi ma sentì un forte dolore allo stomaco…istintivamente portò la mano in quel punto…quando abbassò lo sguardo vide che era ricoperta di sangue…spalancò gli occhi ed allora notò un piccolo pugnale nella mano di Gwomyr…lo guardò e vide un sorriso comparire sul suo volto poco prima di smettere di respirare…  
  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, cercando di resistere al dolore…per fortuna la freccia aveva colpito anche una parte della fune così, dopo pochi tentativi, riuscì a liberarsi completamente. La fune cadde a terra e l’elfo con essa…non riusciva a stare in piedi, si sentiva ancora debole a causa di quella sostanza che gli avevano fatto respirare…alzò la testa e vide che il consigliere stava salendo in sella ad un cavallo. Doveva fermarlo…ma come poteva fare…era già partito al galoppo…guardò a sinistra e vide il suo arco.  
Allungò una mano afferrandolo, poi stringendo i denti, chiuse il pugno sulla freccia estraendosela dal braccio…poteva farcela…doveva farcela…alzò un ginocchio e lentamente si mise in piedi, preparandosi a tirare…le mani gli tremavano, il sangue usciva copiosamente dalla ferita e la sua vista non era completamente tornata alla normalità…respirò profondamente  
“Fermati…” sussurrò puntando la freccia in direzione dell’uomo che si allontanava a cavallo. Incredibilmente l’animale rallentò il passo, fino a fermarsi completamente e voltarsi con il muso verso la radura.  
“Muoviti maledetto!” gridò Gaenry ma appena alzò lo sguardo una freccia lo colpì dritto al cuore…  
Il cavallo si mise di nuovo al galoppo, facendo rotolare a terra il corpo senza vita del consigliere e poco dopo anche l’altro animale, che era rimasto legato ad un ramo, si liberò e corse via, seguendo il compagno.  
  
Legolas sorrise e girò la testa, vide il capitano Gwomyr steso a terra senza vita e al suo fianco Aragorn che lentamente si stava rialzando con una mano sullo stomaco. L’elfo fece qualche passo verso di lui ma appena vide la sua tunica macchiata di sangue si mise a correre, usando tutte le forze che riusciva a recuperare.  
“Aragorn!” gridò raggiungendolo e prendendolo tra le braccia appena in tempo per evitargli una brusca caduta, lo aiutò a stendersi sul terreno inginocchiandosi al suo fianco “Aragorn cos’è successo? Fammi vedere…”  
L’elfo mise una mano sulla sua allontanandola dalla ferita e spalancò gli occhi…era grave, molto grave…  
“Mi ha colpito…” bisbigliò il ramingo girando leggermente la testa per guardarlo “…riesci a muovere il braccio?…”  
“Sì Aragorn…io sto bene…” mentì Legolas accarezzandogli il viso con la mano destra, la sinistra era appoggiata a terra, non riusciva più ad alzarla “Sei tu ad aver bisogno di aiuto…devo portarti dai curatori…riesci a camminare?”  
“Non credo…” rispose Aragorn chiudendo gli occhi per un istante, quasi non sentiva più le gambe, sapeva cosa stava succedendo e sapeva anche che se non fosse stato curato immediatamente…  
“Allora ti porterò io…” disse l’elfo guardandosi attorno “…i cavalli sono scappati ma dobbiamo farcela comunque…”  
“No Legolas…non puoi portarmi fino a palazzo, stai perdendo troppo sangue, non ce la farai mai…” sussurrò l’uomo guardandolo negli occhi, vide l’espressione sul suo viso, era terrorizzato.  
“Ma…d’accordo vado a cercare delle erbe per coprire la tua ferita…in questo modo…”  
“Legolas no…” lo interruppe Aragorn scuotendo la testa, iniziava a sentirsi sempre più debole “…sai quanto me che non servirebbero a niente…non ho bisogno di erbe…” alzò un mano e la posò dolcemente sulla guancia del compagno, “…ho bisogno di te…resta qui…se devo morire…voglio farlo guardandoti negli occhi…”  
Legolas quasi non riusciva a respirare, non era possibile…  
“Tu non morirai…” disse, con la mano prese quella del ramingo e intrecciò le dita con le sue, appoggiandola sul petto dell’uomo “Tu non puoi morire…non così…non adesso” sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
“Legolas mi dispiace…” sussurrò Aragorn guardandolo “…non avrei mai dovuto trattarti male…non volevo ferirti…io mi fido di te…potrai mai perdonarmi?”  
“Non dire così…” disse l’elfo mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare sulle sue guance, ripulendo lentamente il sangue che la mano dell’uomo aveva lasciato “…ne parleremo tra qualche giorno quando starai meglio…”  
“Ti amo Legolas…” bisbigliò il ramingo, sentiva le palpebre pesanti ma non voleva chiudere gli occhi…voleva continuare a guardarlo…quel viso che non avrebbe rivisto mai più…  
“Aragorn ti prego…devi resistere…”  
Ad un tratto l’elfo sentì in lontananza dei rumori, sembravano cavalli al galoppo, ma forse se li stava immaginando, non voleva voltarsi a controllare, teneva gli occhi fissi sull’uomo e la mano stretta alla sua…  
  
“Sono feriti presto!” gridò Éomer scendendo da cavallo e inginocchiandosi al fianco di Legolas. I curatori fermarono il carro e corsero a loro volta verso di loro.  
“E’ molto grave…” disse uno di loro esaminando la ferita del re “…dobbiamo curarlo qui, non possiamo spostarlo, portate il necessario…”  
“Legolas…” disse il re di Rohan guardando l’elfo “Legolas…siamo qui…”  
“Non lasciatelo morire vi prego…” sussurrò Legolas, ancora non riusciva a rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo, la sua mente era concentrata sugli occhi di Aragorn e sul suo respiro che si stava facendo sempre più debole “Aragorn…resisti, non andartene…”  
“Continua a parlargli…” sussurrò Éomer “Fino a quando sentirà la tua voce non si lascerà andare…”  
“Aragorn…parlami ti prego…” disse l’elfo mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrergli sul viso, non riusciva a pensare a niente se non a lui, a quello che avevano vissuto insieme fino a quel momento “…ricordi i giorni che abbiamo passato insieme a Lothlòrien? Quando ci allontanavamo da tutti e restavamo soli…” vide che Aragorn sorrise, girando la testa verso di lui.  
“Come potrei dimenticare…” bisbigliò il ramingo “…ricordo quando…” trattenne il fiato per un attimo quando i curatori iniziarono a ripulirgli la ferita “…quando mi hai portato sulla torre e per la prima volta ho…” strinse i denti di nuovo per non gridare dal dolore “…ho sentito il tuo corpo…non puoi immaginare cosa provavo dentro di me in quei momenti…avrei rinunciato ad ogni cosa per restare con te…i Valar mi avevano fatto un dono meraviglioso…”  
Legolas sorrise ma ad ogni parola dell’uomo sentiva le lacrime aumentare di intensità  
“Continua Estel…” sussurrò, vide che uno dei curatori si stava avvicinando a lui con una lama per tagliargli la manica della tunica e controllargli la ferita al braccio “No…non ne ho bisogno…prendetevi cura di lui…”  
“Lascialo fare…sono già in tre ad occuparsi del re” disse Éomer “Andrà tutto bene…”  
“Legolas…” disse Aragorn, la voce sempre più bassa “…ricordi quando ci hanno preparato le stanze? Mi sembrava di vivere un sogno…poterti stringere tutta la notte e al mio risveglio trovarti ancora fra le mie braccia…” stava per chiudere gli occhi, si sentiva troppo debole e il dolore si stava facendo sempre più forte “Non voglio morire…non voglio lasciarti”  
“No! Aragorn no! Resta con me!” gridò Legolas tra le lacrime quando sentì la mano dell’uomo stringere la sua e vide i suoi occhi chiudersi “Non lasciarmi…non lasciarmi…ti prego…”  
“Ha solo perso i sensi Legolas…” disse Éomer appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla “Non morirà…lo salveranno”.  
  
Diversi giorni passarono da quando il re di Gondor venne ferito nella radura, i curatori avevano fatto del loro meglio ma ancora Aragorn non aveva ripreso conoscenza. La ferita stava già guarendo, perciò gli uomini sostenevano che il sonno prolungato era un effetto del sonnifero che circolava ancora nel suo corpo misto ad altre erbe che avevano dovuto usare per curarlo.  
Era sera e Legolas era come al solito seduto sulla sedia, di fianco al letto dove giaceva il re, e teneva stretta nella sua la mano del compagno, raramente si allontanava dalla stanza, passava tutto il tempo parlandogli dolcemente in attesa di qualche segno…guardava il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi ad intervalli regolari, sapeva che il pericolo era passato ed ogni momento ringraziava in silenzio i Valar per non avergli portato via la sua unica ragione di vita.  
La porta si aprì, Arwen ed Éomer entrarono avvicinandosi al letto.  
“Va a riposare Legolas, resteremo noi con lui…” disse la dama, ma sospirò rassegnata quando vide l’elfo scuotere la testa “Devi riposare Legolas! Sono giorni che non lo fai e non hai nemmeno toccato cibo…avanti, gli terrò io la mano come ho fatto quando ti stavano curando la ferita…”  
“No…grazie ma lo farò io ora che posso…” sussurrò Legolas senza voltarsi “…non voglio riposare, non voglio mangiare, non voglio bere…non ne ho bisogno…voglio solo restare con lui…”  
Arwen stava per parlare di nuovo ma sentì la mano di Éomer posarsi sulla sua  
“Come va il braccio?” disse il cavaliere.  
“Io sto bene…non sento più dolore…” rispose l’elfo, poi abbassando lo sguardo “…almeno, non al braccio…” Il male che sentiva era al cuore…voleva sentire di nuovo la sua voce, vedere i suoi occhi…  
Ad un tratto sentì la mano di Aragorn stringere la sua con forza e poi un sussurro  
“Legolas…”  
“Aragorn…” disse l’elfo spalancando gli occhi, il suo viso si illuminò “Aragorn…sono qui…guardami…” con la mano gli accarezzava il volto.  
Il ramingo aprì lentamente gli occhi e girò la testa verso di lui  
“Sei vero? Non sto sognando?” bisbigliò alzando una mano e appoggiandola sulla guancia del compagno…quel viso meraviglioso che credeva di non rivedere mai più, quegli occhi blu che adorava, quei capelli sottili come seta…  
“Oh Legolas…mi sono sentito perso, credevo di dover rinunciare per sempre alla tua luce e invece sono qui…ero immerso nell’oscurità ma sentivo la tua voce…la tua voce mi ha guidato…”  
“Aragorn!” disse Arwen avvicinandosi a lui “Come ti senti?”  
“Bene…almeno credo…” rispose il ramingo e lentamente si mise seduto, senza lasciare la mano dell’elfo “Sì…bene…non sento quasi più niente, la ferita si sta rimarginando…” poi girandosi di nuovo verso il compagno “Tu come stai?”  
“Benissimo adesso…” sussurrò sorridendogli Legolas.  
“Avete corso un grande pericolo…per fortuna è tutto definitivamente finito!” disse Éomer mettendosi al fianco di Arwen.  
“Grazie Éomer…per tutto quanto…” disse il re di Gondor guardandolo “…so che è un po’ tardi ma…grazie di cuore…a proposito, come ci avete trovato? Come lo sapevate?”  
“Le guardie che avevi messo di sorveglianza alle stanze di quei due sono corse da noi, appena recuperate le forze, per avvertirci della loro fuga…” iniziò il re di Rohan “…ci stavamo preparando per andare a cercarli quando Arwen, mentre camminava nel corridoio per raggiungere la stanza di Legolas, si è imbattuta in una ragazza svenuta sul pavimento, aveva il volto coperto di lividi…”  
“Si chiama Elaviel…” lo interruppe Arwen “…Gwomyr l’ha colpita, ci ha raccontato tutto quanto e ci ha anche detto che, prima di perdere completamente i sensi, ha udito i due uomini parlare del loro piano e di dove volevano portarvi…”  
“Abbiamo controllato ed anche voi eravate spariti…” continuò Éomer riprendendo la parola “…così ci siamo precipitati nel bosco, portando anche dei curatori, visto le intenzioni di quei due…quando abbiamo trovato per terra il corpo di Gaenry trafitto da una freccia, abbiamo capito che era la direzione giusta…”  
“Éomer, ci avete salvato…non potrò mai ringraziarvi per…” disse Aragorn ma il cavaliere lo fermò.  
“Niente ringraziamenti…diciamo solo che non era nel vostro destino morire in quel modo…cosa che non si può certo dire di quei due…l’hai colpito tu il consigliere al cuore?” chiese guardando l’elfo che annuì “…un colpo perfetto…in pieno centro, complimenti!”  
Legolas sorrise, subito sentì di nuovo sul viso la mano di Aragorn che lo accarezzava così si girò verso di lui.  
“Andiamo ora…riposatevi entrambi…” disse Éomer allontanandosi con Arwen al suo fianco “Sono giorni che Legolas non mangia e non riposa…”  
  
Quando rimasero soli, Aragorn lo guardò seriamente  
“E’ vero?”  
“Io non…non ne avevo bisogno…” rispose Legolas abbassando lo sguardo “Volevo solo restare con te…non potevo lasciarti solo, dovevo stringerti la mano altrimenti…”  
Il ramingo sorrise dolcemente nel sentire le sue parole…si ricordò di quello che gli aveva detto quella sera nel giardino…  
“Vuoi sdraiarti accanto a me?” gli disse baciandogli la mano stretta alla sua. Legolas annuì sorridendo e si alzò ma si accorse che non poteva fare il giro del letto, non senza lasciare la mano dell’uomo…così fece l’unica cosa possibile…mise prima un ginocchio e poi l’altro sul materasso, scavalcando il corpo disteso del compagno…  
Aragorn lo seguì con lo sguardo…quando l’elfo gli fu sopra, mise la mano libera tra i suoi capelli, tirandolo verso di sé e teneramente gli baciò le labbra…da quanto tempo non le sentiva? Morbide e dolci contro le sue…  
“A…Aragorn…” sussurrò l’elfo chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di resistere alla voglia di stringersi contro di lui, di sentire il suo corpo vivo e caldo contro il suo…  
“Scusa…lo so…non posso ancora fare movimenti bruschi…” disse il ramingo lasciandolo. Legolas si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Dovrai resistere ancora qualche giorno re Elessar…” bisbigliò sorridendo.  
“Non dirmelo…” sussurrò sconsolato l’uomo “…sai una cosa…quando credevo di morire, un pensiero si è fatto strada nella mia mente…tra molti, molti anni, quando qualcuno leggerà la mia storia, troverà scritto del mio matrimonio con Arwen, del nostro amore ma…non troverà la verità…nessuno saprà mai che nella mia vita ho amato te, solo te, non voglio lasciare questo mondo così…”  
“Non importa cosa penseranno gli altri…” rispose Legolas “abbiamo sempre saputo che questa nostra storia sarebbe rimasta segreta purtroppo, non possiamo farci niente…io ti ho donato il mio cuore, legandomi a te per l’eternità e mi basta sapere che anche tu sei…insomma, che anche tu mi ami…” fece un sospiro prima di continuare “Estel tu…ti legheresti a me? Se fosse possibile e se non l’avessi già fatto con Arwen e se…”  
“Sì Legolas…” disse Aragorn baciandogli la fronte “Mi legherei a te per la vita, davanti a tutto il mio popolo…se solo fosse stato possibile l’avrei già fatto…”  
Legolas sentì il cuore battere con forza e senza pensare lo abbracciò forte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Il ramingo strinse i denti, il braccio dell’elfo aveva sfiorato la sua ferita e il dolore non era passato del tutto…ma non voleva che quel momento finisse, era ancora con lui…e sarebbe restato così per sempre. Quell’esperienza l’aveva in parte cambiato, aveva solo una vita da vivere…non poteva farlo nascondendo i suoi veri sentimenti fino alla morte…Mise una mano sulla testa dell’elfo, stringendolo a sé, mentre l’altra era ancora unita alla sua.  
“Re Elessar…vi siete svegliato!” disse Elenband entrando nella stanza all’improvviso “Finalmente! Eravamo tutti così preoccupati…”  
Legolas alzò la testa di scatto, cercando di allontanarsi ma Aragorn non glielo permise…invece di lasciarlo andare gli strinse più forte la mano.  
Lo sguardo dell’elfo passava dal volto del re a quello del giovane in pieno panico…ma era impazzito? Notò però che Elenband non rimase per niente sconvolto da quello che vide…anzi, si sedette tranquillamente sulla sedia, accanto al letto, e continuò a parlare.  
“Vi hanno raccontato cos’è successo? Non era il mio turno di guardia ma appena sono stato avvisato sono corso subito ad avvertire la regina Arwen e per fortuna anche re Éomer era con lei…gli altri ragazzi stanno bene ma non è stata colpa loro, ve lo assicuro, alcune guardie più anziane li hanno colpiti…adesso però di loro non c’è più traccia, forse hanno saputo e sono scappati…”  
“Non ho intenzione di punirli…” disse Aragorn sorridendogli “…dovrei ringraziarli piuttosto, ci avete salvato…se non era per voi…”  
Legolas sentì le dita dell’uomo sulla guancia e guardò preoccupato il giovane seduto ma vide che gli stava semplicemente sorridendo.  
“Ora che è tutto finito, dobbiamo parlare della tua ricompensa Elenband…” disse il re guardandolo “…te la senti di prendere il comando delle mie guardie? So che non è molto ma…”  
“Veramente vostra maestà?” sussurrò il ragazzo spalancando gli occhi “Ne sono onorato, spero di essere all’altezza…ve ne sono grato…anche se a dire il vero, ho già ricevuto una ricompensa…” quando pronunciò quelle parole abbassò lo sguardo e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso “Ecco…”  
In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta  
“Entra…” disse Elenband voltandosi. Aragorn e Legolas lo guardarono perplessi ma quando videro la persona che varcava la soglia, tutto si fece più chiaro…  
“Scusate il ritardo…stavo finendo di pulire la frutta…” disse Elaviel richiudendo la porta e appoggiando sul tavolino vicino al letto la ciotola piena di frutta “La regina Arwen ha detto che eravate affamati…come vi sentite vostra maestà?”  
Aragorn la guardò per un momento, quando nella sua mente riaffiorarono i ricordi di quella notte sentì un calore improvviso al volto.  
“Oh…quello…” disse la ragazza che aveva notato la sua reazione “Non preoccupatevi…è passato ormai…” guardò Legolas e gli sorrise “…abbiamo già chiarito tutto quanto…sempre che voi non vogliate punirmi per aver…”  
“No…” la interruppe il re ridendo “…non voglio punire nessuno, quindi smettetela di preoccuparvi…piuttosto, va tutto bene? Mi hanno detto che Gwomyr…”  
“Sì certo…mi ha solo colpito per farmi perdere i sensi ma…” abbassò lo sguardo incrociando quello di Elenband “…i miei sensi sono stati più furbi di lui e non mi hanno lasciato fino a quando non ho scoperto tutto il suo piano…”  
Legolas continuava a restare in silenzio, non capiva ancora perché Aragorn non l’avesse lasciato né all’arrivo della guardia né ora…  
“Direi che è meglio andare…” disse Elaviel sorridendo “…dovete mangiare…” poi si mise davanti ad Elenband che ancora la stava guardando estasiato, gli mise le mani sul petto, stringendo i pugni sui suoi abiti e lo costrinse ad alzarsi “…e noi dobbiamo fare altre cose…” sussurrò sensualmente sulle labbra del giovane prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Elenband rimase un attimo immobile poi guardò Aragorn  
“Bene…io allora…devo andare” disse velocemente prima di inchinarsi davanti al re “…vostra maestà…” e lasciò anche lui la camera.  
  
Legolas si mise seduto fissando il ramingo poi entrambi si misero a ridere.  
“Forse non dovevo farlo capitano…” disse il re tra le risate “…in questo momento ha di meglio da fare che impartire ordini…”  
L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo, il pensiero che qualche giorno prima Aragorn ed Elaviel erano distesi sul suo letto lo fece rabbrividire, ma era tutto finito…doveva dimenticare…  
“Avanti…” disse “Devi mangiare…”  
“Come sarebbe a dire devo…” disse Aragorn guardandolo “Credevo che anche tu dovessi farlo? E questa volta se non lo fai verrai punito…”  
“Avevi detto che non volevi punire nessuno…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo, lentamente si rimise seduto sopra di lui lasciandogli la mano per afferrare la ciotola con la frutta.  
“Ma tu fai eccezione principe…” sussurrò il ramingo e non si accorse di quanto la sua voce fosse piena di desiderio “…per me è sempre un piacere infliggerti delle punizioni…” la vista del compagno sopra di lui gli faceva perdere la testa, gli mise la mani sulla vita e sentì l’elfo tremare, indossava una tunica di un verde scuro, così leggera che gli sembrava di toccare il suo corpo…  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, forse non doveva agire così, il compagno non poteva fare sforzi inutili…doveva mantenere il controllo della situazione ma come poteva…sapeva fin troppo bene che Aragorn era nudo sotto quelle coperte, non indossava niente se non la benda bianca stretta attorno alla vita per proteggere la ferita e lo sentiva…sentiva contro di sé la sua eccitazione crescere…  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di infliggere punizioni…” sussurrò prendendo tra le dita un lampone e avvicinandolo alle labbra dell’uomo “Puoi solo mangiare…”  
Aragorn guardò l’espressione seria sul suo volto sorridendo, poi aprì la bocca…vide l’elfo sorridere soddisfatto mentre gli avvicinava un altro lampone ma questa volta gli catturò le dita, succhiandole sensualmente…  
“No…no…Estel no…” bisbigliò Legolas ma si accorse di quanto deboli fossero i suoi lamenti.  
“Dammene un altro…” disse l’uomo lasciandogli libere le dita, non riusciva a pensare più a niente…nella sua mente c’era solo Legolas…  
L’elfo prese un altro lampone e lo avvicinò di nuovo alla bocca di Aragorn, l’uomo lo accettò ma invece di inghiottirlo, allungò una mano mettendola dietro alla testa del compagno e tirandolo a sé con forza lo baciò. Appena Legolas socchiuse le labbra, fece scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca con anche il frutto, costringendolo a mangiarlo. Sentì che lentamente l’elfo iniziava a muoversi sopra di lui con lo stesso ritmo delle loro lingue.  
“Ne vuoi ancora?” sussurrò il ramingo sorridendo, quando si allontanarono per riprendere fiato “Adesso ti è venuta voglia di cibo?”  
Legolas si passò la lingua sulle labbra fissandolo avidamente come se l’uomo avesse tutto ciò che desiderava ottenere.  
“Sì…e molta anche…” disse prendendo tra le mani una mela, gli diede un morso e, tenendo il pezzo tra i denti si avvicinò di nuovo a lui.  
“Tu vuoi farmi veramente impazzire…” sussurrò Aragorn sorridendo prima di mordere una parte della mela per raggiungere ancora le sue labbra.


	10. Una nuova promessa

 

Passò ancora qualche giorno e finalmente Re Elessar poté di nuovo tornare a camminare. La prima cosa che fece, fu riunire i membri del Consiglio per informarli delle nuove leggi che erano entrate in vigore da quel momento. Rimase sorpreso di come tutti quanti le accettarono senza discutere, forse quella storia aveva causato diversi problemi anche a loro.  
Appena si liberò dai doveri di re, andò a parlare con Arwen nella sua stanza e ci rimase quasi tutto il pomeriggio, si allontanò solo per un breve periodo.  
Legolas vagava senza meta per il palazzo, Aragorn quella mattina gli aveva detto che, per quasi tutto il giorno, sarebbe stato occupato in faccende riguardanti il futuro del regno e così cercava di passare il tempo passeggiando nei giardini o lungo i corridoi. Si era imbattuto in Elenband ed Elaviel che si baciavano appassionatamente vicino ad un albero ma aveva subito cambiato strada, non voleva disturbarli…ma ora aveva voglia di rivedere Aragorn, anche se negli ultimi giorni aveva passato parecchio tempo con lui non avevano mai potuto stare insieme completamente, perché in ogni momento qualcuno entrava nella stanza per chiedere dei consigli al re. Si incamminò verso la stanza di Arwen, poco prima infatti aveva incrociato Éomer e l’uomo gli aveva detto che il re e la regina stavano discutendo di alcune cose in quel posto. Quando arrivò davanti alla porta si fermò un momento per sentire se stavano ancora parlando, sì…sentiva le loro voci ma non capiva quale fosse il discorso…  
“Va bene questa?”  
“Non credo Arwen…mi sembra troppo pesante…non voglio che sia un peso portarlo…”  
“Ma non è pesante…te l’assicuro l’ho messa certe volte…questa?”  
“No è troppo sottile potrebbe spezzarsi…”  
“Per i Valar…non ne troverai mai una che ti soddisfa se continui così…”  
“E’ solo che…non so ancora se sia una buona idea…non ne ha mai portate…e se non dovesse accettarlo?”  
“Ma non ti devi fare queste domande Aragorn…lo sai benissimo che lo accetterà…è un dono bellissimo…che ne dici di questa?”  
“Sì…questa è perfetta…”  
  
Legolas rimase un momento immobile pensando, poi rinunciò a capire e alzò una mano per bussare ma non fece in tempo…la porta si aprì e si trovò davanti Aragorn.  
“Legolas…” disse il ramingo sorpreso “Cosa ci fai qui? Ti avevo detto che ti avrei raggiunto più tardi…perché non esci nel giardino?”  
“Ecco…” sussurrò l’elfo guardandolo, notò che aveva una mano nascosta dietro alla schiena “…io l’ho fatto, ma ora che ho imparato a memoria ogni albero e ogni singolo corridoio del palazzo credevo che avremmo potuto passare un po’ di tempo insieme…”  
“Ho ancora alcune cose da sbrigare…” rispose Aragorn guardandosi attorno “…perché intanto non vai nella tua stanza…io…verrò a cercarti più tardi…” e con quelle parole si incamminò velocemente per il corridoio.  
“Ma…” disse Legolas, l’uomo però era già lontano, guardò Arwen che era ferma sulla porta “…è ancora arrabbiato con me per qualcosa che ho fatto ma della quale io non sono a conoscenza?”  
“No Legolas…” disse la dama sorridendo “Fa come ti ha detto…” si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi.  
L’elfo la seguì con lo sguardo poi si girò dirigendosi verso la propria stanza  
“Ma cos’hanno tutti quanti?” bisbigliò fra sé.  
  
Entrò nella camera e vide qualcosa sul suo letto, erano degli abiti. Si avvicinò e prese tra le mani la tunica, era molto bella, leggera e morbida, di un colore che variava dal bianco all’argento a seconda della luce che si rifletteva sul tessuto, le maniche e l’apertura erano ricamate con delle mezze lune grigie. Abbassò lo sguardo e quando vide i pantaloni sorrise, erano in pelle nera, molto simili a quelli che aveva indossato la sera della festa, quando era ritornato a Minas Tirith. Si ricordò di come fossero scomodi da portare ma anche di come lo guardava Aragorn quando li indossava, sapeva che all’uomo piacevano, gli tornò alla mente la mattina successiva alla festa quando li aveva rimessi e il ramingo lo aveva spinto di nuovo sul letto accarezzandogli le gambe e non solo…  
Chiuse gli occhi continuando a sorridere poi iniziò a cambiarsi d’abito.  
  
Era quasi sera e ancora Aragorn non l’aveva raggiunto, ormai stava perdendo la pazienza, aveva rifatto ancora decine di volte il giro del palazzo, l’ultimo posto che gli era rimasto da visitare erano le stalle. Entrò e vide tutti i cavalli che tranquillamente riposavano, si guardò attorno e riconobbe Asfaloth, il cavallo di Arwen, si stava avvicinando a lui quando il suo sguardo ricadde su un altro cavallo bianco…lo stesso animale che portava il consigliere quel giorno ormai lontano. Si fermò davanti allo splendido destriero e gli accarezzò dolcemente il muso  
“Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per quello che hai fatto…” sussurrò l’elfo sorridendo.  
  
Aragorn stava camminando velocemente lungo il cortile…ma dov’era finito Legolas? Era stato lui a dirgli di passeggiare per il palazzo ma ora non riusciva più a trovarlo…continuava ad imbattersi in persone che si inchinavano al suo passaggio fino a quando non riconobbe una voce.  
“Vostra maestà…cosa fate qui?” disse Gweridith avvicinandosi a lui “Avete bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“Veramente…di qualcuno, cara Gweridith” rispose il re sorridendo “Hai per caso visto il principe Legolas da queste parti?”  
“Io no mio signore…” disse la donna “…ma forse è nelle stalle…ho sentito alcune giovani parlare di una creatura bellissima, luminosa quanto la luna, che si aggirava da quelle parti…”  
Aragorn rimase a bocca aperta e non riuscì a trattenere una risata, Legolas sicuramente non aveva fatto caso allo scompiglio che aveva creato dirigendosi in quei posti, non tutto il popolo che viveva lì era abituato a vedere degli Elfi.  
“Grazie…vado a controllare” disse l’uomo incamminandosi verso le stalle.  
Entrò silenziosamente, non voleva spaventare nessuno ma vide solo gli animali, fece ancora qualche passo e si fermò vicino ad una trave…quello che vide gli tolse il fiato e capì cosa avevano provato poco prima quelle giovani.  
Legolas era in piedi davanti ad un cavallo bianco e lo stava accarezzando sorridendo, da una apertura entravano i raggi della luna che si era già alzata nel cielo e si riflettevano su di lui, circondandolo di una luce naturale…Sapeva bene quanto fosse splendido ma vederlo così…non sembrava vero…era come avere davanti uno spirito luminoso uscito da un sogno…i capelli chiarissimi, la pelle candida, l’abito che indossava…tutto quanto gli donava una bellezza eterea…e poi c’erano i suoi occhi…perdersi in quel mare profondo era una delle cose più belle che poteva fare…sarebbe rimasto a guardarlo per ore…sembrava un sogno, era un sogno…ed era il suo sogno diventato realtà…  
“Non…” cercò di parlare ma quasi non riusciva a trovare la voce, fece un respiro profondo e provò di nuovo “Non dovresti venire in questi posti…” vide Legolas girarsi verso di lui e sorridere ed ancora il respiro gli venne meno, aveva visto molti Elfi nella sua vita ma Legolas era sempre stato il più bello, la sua purezza, la sua innocenza lo rendevano unico…  
“…non tutti sono abituati ad avere a che fare con gli Elfi, e soprattutto non con qualcuno come te…” rimase immobile e vide che l’elfo gli si avvicinò con un’espressione seria sul viso “…hai creato un bel po’ di scompiglio la fuori…”  
“Ma non ho fatto niente!” disse Legolas scuotendo leggermente la testa “Non ho parlato con nessuno, sono solo venuto qui per passare il tempo, non arrivavi più…”  
“Lo so…” disse sorridendo Aragorn accarezzandogli il viso “…ma dovresti conoscere l’effetto che hai sugli altri…hanno visto una creatura bellissima passare per il cortile e sono rimasti molto colpiti…”  
L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo come si sentisse in colpa ma subito il ramingo gli prese una mano  
“Andiamo adesso…” e si incamminò portandolo con sé.  
“Aragorn lasciami…” sussurrò Legolas spalancando gli occhi quando ormai erano usciti dalle stalle e l’uomo continuava a tenergli la mano. Si guardò attorno e vide alcune persone che li fissavano sbalordite, non era una cosa di tutti i giorni vedere il re passeggiare tranquillamente in quel posto mentre teneva per mano un Elfo…  
  
“Ma dove stiamo andando?” chiese Legolas, cercando sempre di liberare la mano, guardò gli abiti del compagno e vide che erano diversi da quelli che indossava di solito, erano molto eleganti, una tunica grigia finemente lavorata e dei pantaloni bianchi.  
“Tra poco vedrai…” rispose il re fermandosi davanti ad una porta. L’elfo tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì che Aragorn lasciò la presa, proprio mentre un uomo anziano si stava avvicinando a loro.  
“Siete già stati avvertiti vero?” disse il re fissandolo.  
“Sì, certo vostra maestà…” disse l’uomo inchinandosi “…la regina ci ha spiegato ogni cosa…nessuno vi disturberà…” diede ad Aragorn una chiave e si allontanò.  
Il re si girò un momento verso il compagno e vide la curiosità sul suo viso, poi sorridendo aprì la porta.  
“Entra…”  
Legolas lo guardò indeciso poi fece come gli era stato detto, subito seguito dal ramingo che richiuse la porta a chiave. L’elfo rimase senza parole, non aveva mai visto quel posto e tutti quegli scaffali pieni di libri lo impressionarono, la stanza era immensa ma in ogni angolo c’erano carte, volumi rilegati, documenti e al centro un grande tavolo riempiva il poco spazio rimasto, anche su di esso erano appoggiati diversi libri e pergamene. Su alcuni ripiani erano posizionate delle grandi candele che illuminavano tutto quanto.  
“E’ bellissimo…” sussurrò in preda allo stupore “…non ero mai venuto qui, è dove tenete raccolti i libri che raccontano la vostra storia?”  
“Sì…” rispose Aragorn gettando la chiave che aveva in mano su un tavolino “…è la biblioteca di Minas Tirith, chiunque cerchi informazioni sul passato della Terra di Mezzo e dei suoi abitanti, le può trovare qui dentro…”  
“Questo tavolo è immenso…” disse tra sé Legolas avvicinandosi ad esso “…non è lungo come quello nel Merethrond, ovviamente, ma è di sicuro più grande del mio letto…”  
“Certamente è più resistente…” sussurrò il ramingo seguendolo “…deve sostenere tutti questi libri…”  
“Perché siamo qui?” chiese Legolas girandosi verso di lui e dando le spalle al tavolo “E perché continui a tenermi per mano davanti a tutti? Lo sai che e pericoloso…”  
Aragorn lo fissò per un momento in silenzio, aveva così tante cose da dirgli ed ora non sapeva da quale iniziare…  
“Ecco…questa mattina ho discusso a lungo con i membri del Consiglio…” iniziò l’uomo e vide che ora l’attenzione del compagno era tutta per lui “…abbiamo modificato alcune leggi riguardo il trattamento dei prigionieri e l’uso delle prigioni ma la cosa più importante è che…hanno deciso di rinunciare spontaneamente al diritto di decidere della sorte del sovrano, o meglio, ne hanno rinunciato in parte, hanno detto che non vogliono più avere niente a che fare con la vita privata del loro re dopo quello che è successo, si faranno avanti solo se la capacità di regnare del sovrano diventasse instabile per qualche motivo e potesse seriamente causare dei danni al popolo…” si fermò e vide che l’elfo aveva aperto la bocca incredulo “…mi hanno anche detto che a loro non importa se Arwen od io abbiamo uno o più amanti, la cosa importante è che continuiamo a governare Gondor come abbiamo fatto fino ad ora…”  
Aragorn non riuscì a trattenere una risata quando vide l’espressione sul viso di Legolas, aveva abbassato lo sguardo come se cercasse di mettere insieme tutto quanto per capire.  
“Se è uno scherzo…” disse l’elfo guardandolo “…non è divertente…”  
“Scusa…no, è la verità…” disse il ramingo tornando serio “…anche se qualcuno ci vedrà insieme non succederà niente, certo, in maniera moderata, sono sempre il re…”  
Sul volto di Legolas comparve un sorriso, era bellissimo, finalmente non dovevano più nascondersi completamente, poi si accorse di una cosa…  
“E perché siamo qui?” chiese di nuovo guardandolo intensamente, cercava di leggergli nella mente ma non ci riusciva, forse non si concentrava abbastanza, era felicissimo per quello che aveva appena saputo.  
“Ricordi cosa ti ho detto quando mi sono risvegliato giorni fa?” disse Aragorn, vide una luce negli occhi del compagno e sorrise “…sì quello…”  
“Hai detto che ti saresti legato a me…” sussurrò Legolas, il cuore iniziava a battere sempre più forte “…se fosse stato possibile…”  
“E a quello mi attengo…” continuò il ramingo avvicinandosi di più a lui “…non posso separarmi da Arwen per riguardo alle leggi, ma ora niente mi impedisce di fare ciò voglio veramente…” guardò il compagno che lo fissava senza riuscire a pronunciare una parola “Vuoi ancora che mi unisca a te?”  
Legolas rimase in silenzio ma i suoi occhi parlarono per lui…prese lentamente una mano di Aragorn e se la mise sul cuore, lo stesso fece con la sua posandola sul petto dell’uomo…  
“Hai il mio cuore…hai il mio amore…io ti appartengo…” sussurrò dolcemente senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, quante volte aveva sognato quel momento…  
Legolas…è solo una cosa tra noi, però…è per sempre…i Valar sono testimoni delle nostre parole…” bisbigliò il ramingo ma ancora gli occhi dell’elfo gli diedero la risposta che attendeva.  
“Io scelgo di legarmi a te, Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, principe di Bosco Atro…” disse Aragorn guardandolo intensamente, sentì il cuore dell’elfo battere ancora più forte sotto la sua mano e la voce gli tremò “…unisco il mio cuore al tuo e prometto di restarti accanto…” prese la mano del compagno e la strinse, intrecciando le dita con le sue, la baciò e se la mise sul cuore “…per la vita…” vide Legolas chiudere gli occhi, quando li riaprì notò che erano lucidi ed anche lui sentì le lacrime avanzare, l’emozione che provava in quel momento era troppa da contenere…  
“Ed io scelgo di legarmi a te, Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn, re di Gondor…” disse Legolas accennando un sorriso “…unisco il mio cuore al tuo e prometto di restarti accanto…” strinse la mano del ramingo e la baciò prima di portarsela sul cuore “…per l’eternità…”  
Un lungo momento di silenzio seguì le parole dell’elfo, un silenzio interrotto solo dai loro respiri…continuarono a guardarsi intensamente fino a quando Legolas, sempre tenendo la mano del compagno, mise l’altra sulla guancia dell’uomo e posò le labbra sulle sue…  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la dolcezza e la purezza di quel bacio, le labbra si sfioravano lentamente senza chiedere niente di più, se non di sigillare per sempre quel momento con la più semplice espressione d’amore…  
Legolas riaprì gli occhi quando sentì scivolare sulla sua mano una lacrima, sorrise e baciò le palpebre del ramingo  
“N’uma ner Estel…(Non più Estel)” sussurrò e vide un sorriso nascere sul volto dell’uomo.  
“Nemmeno per la gioia?” disse Aragorn riaprendo gli occhi.  
“Ci sono altri modi per dimostrarla…” rispose l’elfo ma si fermò osservandolo, vide che l’uomo aveva allungato una mano per prendere una pergamena.  
Il re di Gondor si avvicinò al tavolo e, intingendo la penna nell’inchiostro scrisse qualcosa poi si voltò verso il compagno  
“Tocca a te…”  
Legolas lo fissò divertito quando vide ciò che doveva fare, si fermò a sua volta davanti al tavolo.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese ma non ottenne risposta a parole, lo sguardo dell’uomo era abbastanza “Devo scriverlo in elfico?”  
“No, nella lingua corrente” rispose Aragorn mettendosi dietro di lui “così tutti potranno leggerlo in futuro”  
L’elfo appoggiò la penna, osservando in silenzio il risultato, poi sentì sulla vita le mani del ramingo che lo costringevano a voltarsi di nuovo, prese in mano la pergamena e la appoggiò su uno scaffale per lasciare asciugare l’inchiostro.  
“Ancora non riesco a crederci, ho quasi paura a chiudere gli occhi perché, una volta riaperti tutto potrebbe essere svanito…” sussurrò incontrando lo sguardo del compagno “…ma, ti prego, se è un sogno non svegliarmi…”  
“Perché non provi a constatarlo di persona…” disse Aragorn sorridendo “…chiudi gli occhi avanti…”  
Legolas gli sorrise e lo fece, udì di nuovo la sua voce  
“…ti dirò io quando riaprirli…”  
Annuì in silenzio ma poi sentì le mani dell’uomo dietro al collo per qualche attimo  
“Aragorn…cosa?”  
“Shh…” bisbigliò il ramingo rialzandogli la parte superiore della tunica.  
L’elfo sentì qualcosa di freddo scivolargli sulla pelle e battergli contro il petto, istintivamente portò la mano in quel punto ma sfiorò solo la stoffa dell’abito che lo copriva.  
“Ora puoi aprirli” sussurrò Aragorn incrociando le braccia sul petto, rimase a guardare sorridendo il compagno che, velocemente, si slacciava i primi lacci della tunica alzando e abbassando lo sguardo in continuazione, su di sé e sul suo volto…poi vide la sua espressione quando trovò quello che stava cercando e il cuore gli batté forte…  
“Aragorn…è…” sussurrò Legolas fissandolo stupito per poi tornare a guardare ciò che aveva in mano “…è il tuo anello…”  
“Sì…è solo un simbolo ma…” disse Aragorn sorridendogli “…in questo modo avrai per sempre qualcosa di mio, sarò legato a te per l’eternità…” vide le mani dell’elfo tremare “…se vuoi puoi metterlo qualche volta…ti assicuro che non scomparirai e non attirerai i Nazgul…almeno…a me non è mai successo…”  
Legolas sorrise e strinse l’anello nel pugno, rialzando gli occhi sul volto del compagno  
“Non so cosa dire…è un dono bellissimo…” disse respirando profondamente “…io però non ho niente da darti…”  
“Oh Legolas…” sussurrò il ramingo stringendolo a sé “…tu mi hai già dato molto, mi hai donato te stesso ed è più di quanto potessi mai desiderare…te l’ho detto è solo un simbolo, qualcosa per ricordarti di me quando…” si fermò come se non volesse continuare “…quando non sarò più qui con te…”  
“Non dirlo…” bisbigliò Legolas stringendolo più forte “…io non posso farlo…non voglio vivere in eterno su questa terra senza di te…ho creduto già una volta di rimanere solo e ho sentito il mio cuore fermarsi per il dolore…non posso…”  
“Legolas guardami…” disse Aragorn prendendo tra le mani il volto dell’elfo “…tu lo farai invece…quando non sarò più con te, continuerai a vivere insieme al tuo popolo…non posso permettere che tu rinunci alla tua vita per me, ti amo troppo…” vide gli occhi del compagno riempirsi di lacrime “No…non più, ricordi? Adesso devi promettermelo Legolas…come poco fa hai promesso di restarmi accanto…promettimi che non ti lascerai morire…promettimi che continuerai a vivere…”  
L’elfo scosse lentamente la testa ma sapeva che doveva farlo, gli occhi di Aragorn lo stavano implorando.  
“Lo prometto” sussurrò “…prometto che resterò in vita ma non posso prometterti che continuerò a vivere…non ha senso farlo senza di te…”  
Aragorn lo strinse di nuovo con tutta la forza che possedeva, ad un tratto sentì la voce del compagno  
“Cosa?” chiese, lasciandolo leggermente.  
“Puoi dirmi una cosa Aragorn?” disse di nuovo Legolas sorridendo, cercava di non pensare a quello che aveva promesso, non era il momento per farlo, ora erano soli, insieme, legati per sempre “Dimmi ancora una volta che sei qui perso nei miei occhi…”  
Il ramingo sentì il cuore battergli prepotentemente a quelle parole, forse non era quella l’intenzione di Legolas ma sentì dentro di sé un calore improvviso.  
“Legolas non sai quanto ti amo…” sussurrò abbracciandolo di nuovo e baciandolo con passione “…sei la mia vita ed ogni singola volta che ti guardo mi perdo in te…” un altro bacio seguì il primo “…nei tuoi occhi…” e un altro “…sul tuo viso…” e un altro “…sul tuo corpo…” e ancora. Sentì un gemito uscire dalle sue labbra e lo guardò negli occhi, vide il desiderio che c’era in lui, lo stesso desiderio che lui stesso sentiva crescere in quei giorni, ogni volta che lo vedeva entrare nella stanza da letto dove era costretto a stare per riprendere le forze, ogni volta che lo sentiva vicino ma non poteva fare nient’altro che tenerlo stretto a sé.  
“Se…” sussurrò Legolas riprendendo fiato “Se sai già che in questo posto non possiamo…” pensò alla parola più adatta “…amarci…ti prego non continuare…non ce la faccio…”  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo dietro alle spalle dell’elfo e un sorriso malizioso gli comparve sul viso, lo abbracciò di nuovo baciandolo.  
“Porta chiusa a chiave, Legolas…” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra “…e tutto il tempo che vogliamo a nostra disposizione…” lo baciò di nuovo facendo scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo fino a raggiungere il suo fondoschiena, lo strinse a sé con forza, muovendosi contro di lui.  
Legolas gli mise le mani tra i capelli baciandolo sempre più profondamente, per giorni aveva desiderato quelle mani, quel corpo, ma ogni volta poteva solo spingersi fino a un certo punto senza mai lasciarsi andare. Fece un passo all’indietro, appoggiandosi al tavolo, senza mai lasciare le labbra dell’uomo, ma ad un tratto il ramingo si allontanò da lui, fermandosi davanti a una delle candele, con un soffio la spense facendo poi la stessa cosa anche con le altre, fino a quando solo due fiamme brillarono nella stanza.  
“Così è meglio…” disse sorridendo Aragorn mentre si avvicinava di nuovo al compagno “Non temi più il buio vero?” guardò il suo volto nella penombra e lo vide sorridere.  
“Non questo tipo di buio…” sussurrò Legolas abbracciandolo, inclinò la testa, sfiorandogli il collo con la lingua “…e non quando sono con te…”  
Il ramingo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando l’elfo iniziò a succhiargli la pelle alla base del collo, gli strinse di nuovo il fondoschiena, rialzandolo di peso e spingendolo sul tavolo.  
Legolas non se lo aspettava e allungò un braccio per dargli un aiuto, ma Aragorn ce la fece da solo, così con la mano colpì una colonna di libri facendoli cadere a terra. Guardò intimorito i volumi aperti sul pavimento e i fogli sparsi, poi posò lo sguardo sul volto del compagno.  
“Ops…io non…”  
Aragorn si mise a ridere e fece lo stesso con altri libri, facendo più spazio, poi mise una mano dietro la schiena dell’elfo e una sul tavolo, cercando di darsi una spinta per salire a sua volta, ma non ne ebbe bisogno…appena Legolas capì le sue intenzioni lo strinse a sé, tirandoselo sopra e indietreggiando per stendersi completamente.  
“Le leggi di Gondor non sono poi così interessanti…” disse il ramingo sorridendo mentre con un dito gli sfiorava il profilo del viso “…e poi le abbiamo cambiate giusto in questi giorni…” quando raggiunse le sue labbra, l’elfo aprì la bocca e iniziò a passare sensualmente la lingua sul dito del compagno.  
Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di resistere alle sensazioni che si stavano scatenando dentro di lui, poi allontanò la mano dal viso di Legolas per scendere ancora e finire di aprire il suo abito. Passò dolcemente la mano sul suo petto e vide che nel frattempo l’elfo gli aveva già slacciato la tunica e stava cercando di togliergliela.  
“Ti sono piaciuti i vestiti?” gli chiese, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe per far scivolare lungo le braccia l’abito. Legolas lo guardò per un momento ammirando il suo corpo poi sorrise.  
“Certamente…anche se credo proprio che non me li abbia dati perché piacessero a me…” sussurrò passandosi le mani sulle gambe “…giusto?…”  
Aragorn mise le mani sulle sue per poi continuare ad accarezzargli le cosce  
“Giusto…” disse sorridendo, gli sfiorò il ventre facendo scivolare due dita sotto il profilo dei pantaloni “…mi basta guardarti con questi addosso per…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase, Legolas incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena e se lo tirò addosso di nuovo con forza  
“…non guardarmi…” gli sussurrò sulle labbra l’elfo mentre con le mani gli slacciava i pantaloni “…toccami…” glieli abbassò fin dove riusciva “…sentimi…” e iniziò a muoversi contro di lui.  
Il ramingo lo baciò intensamente mentre si stringeva a lui, la sensazione che provava nel sentire i pantaloni in pelle dell’elfo contro il suo corpo nudo gli faceva perdere la testa…cercò di mantenere il controllo e con fatica si sedette dando le spalle al compagno, per togliersi del tutto gli abiti e gli stivali. Quando fu completamente nudo, chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente per calmarsi, ma subito sentì contro la schiena il petto di Legolas e sul collo la sua lingua.  
“Il mio re a bisogno di un momento di pausa?” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio l’elfo prima di alzare una gamba e mettersi seduto davanti a lui…sopra di lui…  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo mentre con le mani gli toglieva la tunica, gettandola indietro sopra una fila di libri…lo abbracciò accarezzandogli la schiena, con le labbra gli sfiorava una spalla…  
“Non mi è concesso?” sussurrò, ma subito Legolas gli mise le mani sul petto, spingendolo indietro con forza e costringendolo a stendersi.  
“No…” disse l’elfo sorridendo “Non adesso” sentì però un lamento uscire dalle labbra dell’uomo, l’aveva spinto così violentemente da fargli sbattere la testa sul tavolo di legno.  
“Aragorn…” disse preoccupato “Aragorn non volevo…tieni prendi questa…” allungò una mano e prese la sua tunica, con l’altra rialzò la testa dell’uomo e la mise sotto come fosse un cuscino “Ti fa male?” come risposta però ottenne una risata.  
“No…” sussurrò il ramingo sorridendo “…mi piace…” subito vide l’espressione stupita sul volto del compagno “…non battere la testa è ovvio…” mise le mani sui fianchi dell’elfo tirandolo più in alto, verso di sé “…mi piace vederti prendere il controllo…” lo guardò per un momento…la pelle candida in completo contrasto con i pantaloni neri e i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle “…continua…fallo ancora…” vide che Legolas lo guardava indeciso così iniziò ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe, lentamente…  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi muovendo il bacino contro la mano di Aragorn, ma ogni volta che cercava di ottenere maggiore contatto, l’uomo fermava le carezze allontanandosi leggermente…riaprì gli occhi e fissò il compagno che sorrideva maliziosamente…  
“Vuoi qualcosa mio principe?” bisbigliò l’uomo, aveva già visto Legolas agire in quel modo ma questa volta voleva spingerlo oltre per vedere dove poteva arrivare…  
“Sì…” disse l’elfo, gli occhi pieni di desiderio “…voglio le tue mani su di me…” si slacciò i pantaloni velocemente “…voglio che mi tocchi…” prese la mano di Aragorn e se l’avvicinò, stringendosela contro “…e lo voglio adesso…” ed iniziò a muoverla su di sé, insieme alla propria, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Aragorn si passò la lingua sulle labbra, cercando di respirare lentamente, sentiva che stava per perdere tutto il controllo che aveva…brividi di piacere scorrevano lungo il suo corpo ad ogni movimento dell'elfo. Lo guardò teneramente e vide l’anello che gli aveva donato, passò le dita della mano libera sul suo collo fino a raggiungerlo e sorrise…sarebbe rimasto con Legolas per sempre, o almeno fino a quando lui lo avrebbe voluto…ad un tratto la mano dell’elfo coprì la sua.  
“E’ mio…” sussurrò sorridendo l’elfo sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi “E’ il mio unico tesoro…” poi li riaprì incrociando lo sguardo del ramingo “…dopo di te…”  
Aragorn sentì sulla sua, la mano dell’elfo tremare e capì che stava per raggiungere il limite del piacere.  
“Lego…Legolas…” bisbigliò fermando i movimenti della mano “…vieni qui…voglio sentirti…”  
L’elfo sorrise, si voltò giusto il tempo di togliersi gli abiti rimasti e poi tornò a sedersi sopra di lui.  
“Non così…” disse il ramingo sorridendo, mise una braccio dietro alla schiena del compagno e se lo tirò sopra, prese la mano dell’elfo e se la porto alle labbra, succhiandogli dolcemente le dita “Così…” e tenendogli il polso la fece scivolare lungo il corpo, aprendo le gambe.  
“Come desideri…” sussurrò Legolas baciandolo dolcemente mentre faceva scivolare le dita dentro di lui.  
“Legolas…” bisbigliò il ramingo tra i sospiri “…Legolas posso scioglierti…Ah!” non riuscì a continuare la frase…il compagno aveva raggiunto quel punto e continuava a muovere le dita lentamente facendogli perdere la ragione “…posso…”  
“Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi…” sussurrò l’elfo guardando il suo volto “…se ci riesci…”  
Aragorn gli sorrise e avvicinò le mani alla sua testa, iniziò a sciogliergli le trecce che tenevano legate alcune ciocche di capelli, con molta difficoltà visto che il suo corpo continuava a tremare per il piacere. Quando finì, gli passò le mani tra i capelli, facendoli scivolare tra le dita, assaporando la splendida sensazione…vide Legolas chiudere gli occhi e sorridere…  
Lo tirò verso di sé sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue  
“I nostri cuori sono uniti…” bisbigliò “…le nostre anime sono unite…non ci resta che unire anche i nostri corpi…” sentì la mano dell’elfo allontanarsi e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo “Prendimi Legolas…fammi sentire il tuo amore…”  
Legolas lo baciò, mettendo le mani sotto al suo corpo e lentamente entrò in lui…sentì un lamento uscire dalle labbra dell’uomo…  
“Shh…ti amo Estel…” sussurrò baciandogli il collo, sentì il corpo di Aragorn rilassarsi e iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui “…lasciati amare…lasciati…ah…” si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando il ramingo, alzando la testa, gli succhiò la punta dell’orecchio.  
“Non hai detto…che ti piace…quando prendo…” cercò di parlare ancora ma i brividi di piacere lungo il suo corpo gli impedivano di farlo “…oh Valar…Estel fermati o…” iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui con lo stesso ritmo che aveva la lingua di Aragorn sul suo orecchio, sentì i respiri dell’uomo farsi più veloci…  
“Sì ma…” gli bisbigliò il ramingo mentre continuava a far passare una mano tra i suoi capelli completamente sciolti “…adoro anche vederti perdere il controllo completamente…”  
Legolas strinse un pugno sul tavolo mentre con l’altra mano si teneva più che poteva contro il ramingo per sfiorarlo col suo corpo.  
“Sei la mia rovina…” sussurrò Legolas sorridendo quando sentì che l’uomo aveva rinunciato alla sua tortura per lasciarsi andare al piacere “…riesci a far uscire quella parte di me che non conosco ancora pienamente e che non riesco a controllare…in oltre duemila anni nessuno mi aveva mai portato fino a questo punto…”  
Aragorn lo guardò cercando di resistere al desiderio, voleva ascoltarlo, il suono della sua voce era così dolce da fargli dimenticare tutto quanto…  
“Tenna’ manke, mela en’ coiamin? (Fino a dove, amore della mia vita?)” gli chiese sorridendo, mentre con la mano gli accarezzava il viso.  
“Fino a toccare il cielo con le dita pur restando steso a terra, fino a vedere le stelle brillare davanti a me pur avendo gli occhi chiusi, fino a perdere il senso della realtà e vivere in un sogno…” Legolas mosse la testa di lato contro la mano del ramingo e lo guardò negli occhi, era il momento di continuare “…quando mi tocchi sento il fuoco scorrere nelle mie vene…le fiamme della passione bruciano il mio corpo…una passione eterna che arde dentro di me e ogni singola volta diventa più intensa…” mentre parlava si muoveva lentamente dentro il compagno assaporando ogni sensazione “…solo tu riesci a farmi sentire così perso e solo tu riesci a ridarmi la salvezza…” i movimenti aumentarono di intensità come anche i brividi lungo il suo corpo.  
“…salvami…liberami…” sussurrò stringendosi al compagno e spingendosi dentro di lui con forza, sentì i gemiti di Aragorn farsi più forti e continui “…aiutami a spegnere questo fuoco per poi accederne un altro ancora più caldo…aiutami a raggiungere…oh…” non riuscì a continuare quando l’uomo iniziò di nuovo a leccare e succhiare il suo orecchio “…Ai…na i Belain…Estel… (Ah…per i Valar…Estel…)”  
“Mi fai perdere la ragione solo con le tue parole…” gli bisbigliò il ramingo mentre con le mani lo stringeva a sé “…mi basta sentire la tua voce per sciogliermi nel desiderio e se solo mi sfiori col tuo corpo mi fai cadere tra le onde dell’estasi…” sentì Legolas tremare ed i suoi gemiti farsi più alti “…vorrei annegare nei tuoi occhi…naufragare nel tuo mare profondo e restare per sempre alla ricerca di una riva…sei tu ad aver bisogno d’aiuto, o sono forse io?”  
Sentì che il suo corpo stava per raggiungere il massimo del piacere e chiuse gli occhi, respirando intensamente il profumo dell’elfo…si accorse che qualcosa sbatteva continuamente contro il suo petto ad ogni movimento…l’anello…il suo anello che sarebbe rimasto con il suo unico amore per l’eternità.  
“Amin mela lle Legolas…amin mela lle…amin mela lle…amin…” cercò di pronunciare quelle parole finché poteva, fino a quando un onda di luce non lo scosse impedendogli di continuare.  
Legolas aveva raggiunto il limite, perso completamente in quel momento di passione, lussuria, amore, gli sembrava di non aver mai vissuto niente del genere prima…forse perché da quel giorno erano finalmente legati, davanti ai Valar erano una cosa sola…uniti nella vita e nella morte…uniti da un amore immortale più forte di ogni altro sentimento.  
“Amin mela lle Estel…Amin mela lle…Amin mel…” continuò a sussurrare fino a quando riuscì ma poi una fiamma intensa gli tolse ogni capacità di parola.  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, stretti uno nell’altro sul tavolo di legno, senza pensare a niente e a nessuno se non a quello che avevano ricevuto…un dono che andava al di là di ogni desiderio…  
Solo due fiamme si muovevano nella stanza, due luci che avrebbero brillato per l’eternità nei loro cuori come ricordo di ciò che era avvenuto quel giorno…ma non erano sole…qualcos’altro sarebbe rimasto a testimonianza della loro eterna unione…una pergamena…e alcune lettere, scritte con l’inchiostro…due nomi che nemmeno il tempo avrebbe cancellato…due nomi, due cuori, due vite legate insieme da un solo vincolo, più forte di ogni legge, più forte di ogni storia narrata da un libro, più forte del destino stesso…un vincolo per incatenarli l’un l’altro nel più potente dei sentimenti…il vincolo dell’amore.  
  
 

~ FINE ~

**Note:**  
  
Grazie a chi è giunto alla fine anche della seconda parte della tetralogia!  
Dalla prossima settimana inizierà la terza storia: Legami Immortali.  
Nuovi personaggi, nuovi intrecci... e mai un attimo di pace per Legolas e Aragorn :P  
A presto!  
Ene


End file.
